


Kuroko no Basuke - zbiór opowiadań - challenge na odliczanie do trzeciego sezonu

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 26,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z okazji zbliżającego się trzeciego sezonu anime, postanowiłam przekabacić tu tumblr'owy challenge - codziennie jedno opowiadanie na jeden dzień mniej do nowego sezonu. Będzie ciężko! Każdy pairing, kto, co chce! Jeżeli ktoś ma pomysł - zapraszam do podzielenia się nim w komentarzu. Mam nadzieję, że mnie wesprzecie! Dziękuję za czytanie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 39 dni: Różana czerwień

Czerwień zdecydowanie jest piękna. Wypełnia moje myśli, gdy tylko ją widzę. Jednak jak bardzo ona nie pasuje do niebieskiego. Choć to zależy jaki odcień, bo granat ze szkarłatem jednocześnie kontrastują i współgrają. To jest… Piękne. Jednak granat znacznie lepiej wygląda ze złotem. Kocha je, kąpie się w nim. Dopełniają się, jedno uspokaja drugie, drugie rozświetla pierwsze. Są perfekcyjni. Kiedyś też kochałem to złoto. Uwielbiam różaną czerwień, choć ona tak bardzo do mnie nie pasuje. Ona jest okrutna, niestała, lecz ma swoje typy. Kiedyś był nim fiolet, tak piękny dostojny… Teraz jednak już nie. Teraz ta różana czerwień kąpie się w czerni. Jak bestia, pożera czerwień, pochłania swoją miłością. Czy ją wypuści? Kto wie. Z jej cienia wyłania się biel. Jest tłem dla czerwonego centrum, jak japońska flaga. Jest lepszą wersją mnie, zastąpionym błękitnym tłem dla czerwieni, otoczonej fioletem…  
Moje serce ściska ból, gdy widzę, jak Mibuchi patrzy na Akashiego. Delikatnie, subtelnie pożera go powoli. Zdobywa, uzależnia… Robi to lepiej niż Akashi. Jest wyrachowany, doświadczony… Tak mi się wydaję, gdy na niego patrzę. On zasługuje na kogoś takiego. Ja nie zasługuję na nikogo. Pod spokojną maską ukrywam serce ściśnięte bólem i żalem. Chcę być kochany, potrzebuję tego. Jednak nie chcę uwielbienia, które czuję od Momoi. Szukam podpory. Kogoś, kto by mnie pochłoną, pożarł, uzależnił od siebie, wyleczył z Niego. Poczułem klepnięcie w plecy. Ach tak, już zaczynamy. Spoglądam w górę, by ujrzeć tam skupioną, poważną twarz. Ach tak, Kagami. Gdy go poznałem, poczułem, że w końcu ktoś wchłonie mój cień. Stanie się światłem tak mocnym, że zniknę. Ale z każdym dniem się ode mnie oddalał. Biegłem za nim, próbując nadążyć. Ale czy szkarłat pasuje do błękitu? Kiedy się tego dowiem?  
***  
Wygrana smakuje słodko? Raczej bym ujął, że słono. Od łez, od potu, od krwi. Śmieję się, szczęśliwy. Teraz nie czuję zwykłego bólu, moja dusza jest pełna radości. Podaję Mu rękę, to ostatni raz, gdy poczuję jego dotyk. Ostatni, który przeszyje mnie bólem. Czuję, że błękit może pasować do szkarłatu. Twój uśmiech, twój wzrok, twój dotyk… Są piękne. Jednak piękno nie jest wszystkim. Wolę ten szczery uśmiech, ten wyzywający wzrok, ten dotyk przyzwyczajony jedynie do piłki. Czy ja Cię kiedyś kochałem? Na pewno podziwiałem, na pewno uwielbiałem, ale nie kochałem. To Ty tchnąłeś sens w moje istnienie, Ty nauczyłeś mnie tego, co potrafię. Teraz wykorzystuję to przeciwko Tobie. Dziękujesz mi. Za zdradę? Skoro jesteś szczęśliwy… Nie będę zaprzeczał. Też muszę Ci podziękować. I odejść. Idę, pewnie później będziemy świętować zwycięstwo. O moje plecy obijają się dłonie kolegów, obejmujemy się nawzajem. Przebieramy się, wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Dobrze jest w końcu widzieć łzy, które nie wyrażają żalu i bólu. Dobrze jest ich samemu nie ronić. Wychodzę trochę wcześniej, bo i tak nikt tego nie zauważy. Muszę ochłonąć, więc wychodzę na dwór. Opieram się o barierkę i śmieję sam do siebie. Czuję silne ramiona obejmujące mnie w pasie, ciepły oddech na szyi. Odwracam się i widzę szkarłatne włosy, których kosmyki opadają na szczere oczy. W szerokim uśmiechu błyszczą białe zęby. Ich kształt przywodzi na myśl kły tygrysa. Ach, Taiga. Uśmiecham się do niego.  
\- Wygraliśmy! – mówi rozradowany.   
Przytakuję spokojnie.   
\- Wiem, Kagami-kun – choć mój ton jest spokojny, serce wali jak szalone.   
Wtedy z radosnym śmiechem pochylasz się do mnie. Lekko opierasz ręce o barierkę, przy okazji przyciskając mnie do niej. Czuję na twarzy twój ciepły oddech, widzę twoje szczere oczy. Mimowolnie rozchylam lekko wargi, na których po chwili czuję twoje. Są gorące i smakują jak zwycięstwo. Są słone i cudowne. Ostrożnie łapię twoje ramię. Pożerasz mnie, przesłaniasz mi świat. Myślę, że mogę się od ciebie uzależnić. Udaję mój spokój, choć wcale się tak nie czuję. Z oddali słyszę śmiech naszych kolegów. Odsuwam się, choć nie chcę. Udaję spokój, jakby mnie to nie wzruszyło, ale wiem, że nerwowo zaciskam palce na twojej bluzie.   
\- Czy jeszcze to powtórzymy? – pytam się Ciebie, choć tak naprawdę chciałem, by była to tylko moja myśl.   
Osłupiałeś, a ja lekko odwróciłem głowę, by ukryć rumieniec. Po chwili odetchnął z ulgą, śmiejąc się nerwowo.   
\- Jasne! – odpowiedziałeś.  
To było bardzo w twoim stylu. Uśmiecham się więc i przytakuję. Obracasz się szybko, opierasz o barierkę, łapiesz mnie za mały palec.   
\- Yakusoku* - szepnąłem.  
Przytaknąłeś i od razu puściłeś mój palec. Wciąż się uśmiechasz. Chcę zapamiętać Twój uśmiech i Jego dotyk.   
Kto powiedział, że kolory muszą do siebie pasować? Szkarłat może nie pasuje do błękitu, ale coś znaczy. Jest jak krew, jak serce. Czerwona róża to symbol miłości. Może znaczyć wszystko i nic. A szkarłat? Szkarłat po prostu jest. Tak jak serce nie przestaje bić, tak jak krew nie przestaje płynąć, on po prostu tu jest. Jako moje światło, mój narkotyk. Pochłonie mnie, jak czerń pochłonęła różaną czerwień.  
*Yakusoku - obietnica


	2. 38 dni: Punkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddaję Wam pierwsze AoKise. Tak, teraz lecimy w jakieś bardziej konkretne pairingi. Jeżeli macie niedosyt, nie martwcie się! Za jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście dni dodam kolejne. No i zapraszam do rzucania swoich pomysłów w komentarzach! Dziękuję za calutkie wsparcie i pomoc!

Wszędzie jest tylko czerń i biel. Społeczeństwo jest monochromatyczne. Mijasz tłumy, a każdy jest taki sam. Czarne włosy, białe twarze. Czarne oczy, białe usta. Czarne ubrania, białe ciała. Bez wyrazu, wszystkie takie same. A wśród tego jest jeden punkt. Złoty, niewinny, odmienny, przyciągający. Próbuje się wpasować, naśladować. Nie, tak się nie da. Nie może przecież skopiować wyglądu. Widać go wyraźnie, nieważne jak bardzo chciałby się ukryć. Włosy oblane złotem, oczy jak dwie drogocenne monety. Twarz dziewczęca i męska za razem. Ciało wysportowane, piękne. Ciało sportowca? Modela? Potrafi wszystko, na co spojrzy. Każdy ruch, każda sztuczka, każdy przekręt. Wszystko. Wystarczy spojrzenie. A on zapatrzony jest w inny punkt. W kontrast… Nie, w negatyw społeczeństwa. Ciemna skóra, barwne włosy. Barwne oczy, ciemne usta. Barwny uniform koszykarski, ciemne ciało. Ciało wyrzeźbione perfekcyjnie. Silne, zwinne, dopieszczone. Porusza się jak kot… Jak puma. Nieokiełznany… Dziwny. Wspaniały. Są tak odmienni, a jednak… Obok siebie.  
Może nazwijmy ich po imieniu. Kise to czyste złoto. Nieważne jakby się nie schował, rozpoznają go. Jak nie rozpoznać kogoś, kto ocieka złotem? Uroda dziewczęca czy jednak męska? Złote oczy o długich rzęsach. Uśmiech tak zabójczy, że na jego widok staje serce. Każdy go kocha: skrycie, otwarcie… Tylko nie ten, który trzeba. Bo on jest dziki, nieokiełznany. Aomine. Pokazał mu sport, który w końcu potrafił pokochać. Pokochał kosza, pokochał jego grę. Dlaczego nie mógł go naśladować? Czy to zachowanie było tak naturalne, że nie mógł go odtworzyć? To było piękne. Ale gdy już osiągniesz to, czego pragnąłeś, traci to sens. Doścignąć? Doścignął. I co poza tym? Spogląda na niego dzikimi oczami. Uśmiecha się tak… Złowieszczo. Szybko ten uśmiech znika. Dlaczego?  
***  
Dobrze, że noce są ciepłe, bo czekanie się dłuży. Wiem, że nad nim zwyciężyłem, ale to dziwne uczucie. Udało mu się mnie skopiować? Jakim w ogóle prawem?! Jak długo się starał mnie dogonić? Dlaczego nie poprosił? Dlaczego… Dlaczego dotąd nie powiedziałem? Zawsze się patrzył, przyglądał… Chciał mnie tylko wykorzystać? By w końcu być dobrym… Nie. On mnie podziwia, no musi. Tak, tak, ukrywam się za tym, że lubię damskie biusty. Co w tym złego? Nie zmienia to faktu, że interesuje mnie jedna osoba. Nigdy nie chciałem mu tego pokazać. No jakby nie patrzeć to trochę taka sprzeczność, nie? Kochać chłopaka i jarać się laskami. Kto mi da wiarę? Skoro on sam nie wierzy. Szedł sam. Spodziewałem się, że będzie trudniej. Utyka? Musi być naprawdę wycieńczony  
\- Oi, Kise – powiedziałem tak obojętnie, jak zwykle.  
Spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Co się stało, Aominecchi? – silił się na wesoły ton.  
Zraniłem cię. Na chwilę odwróciłem głowę, wbiłem wzrok w przestrzeń. Potem wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pudełko.  
\- Powiedz mi jedną rzecz, Kise.  
Uwielbiam to wymawiać. „Kise”, „Kise”, „Kise”. Nieraz matka zwracała mi uwagę, że mówię przez sen. Pytała się „Kim jest ta Kise? Ładna jest?” Oj, piękna. Wręcz… Przystojny. Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Milczy, czeka na pytanie.  
\- Co do mnie czujesz? – zapytałem.  
Milczy i się gapi. Patrzy się, patrzy. Mija wieczność. Chwieje się lekko, jakby ten delikatny powiew wiatru miał go przewrócić. W końcu podchodzi. Co teraz zrobisz, Kise? Stanął przede mną. Był ode mnie trochę niższy, więc zadarł głowę. Wyglądał jak gimnazjalistka, która ma wyznać komuś po raz pierwszy zauroczenie. Był blady, ale się uśmiechał. Dziwny.  
\- Nie wiem, Aominecchi! – odpowiedział głupawo.  
Odchyliłem głowę, zmarszczyłem brwi. Że co? Jednak ugięły się pod nim nogi, a ja instynktownie go złapałem.  
\- Ja nie wiem, Aominecchi. Co to jest, gdy poczułem twoją siłę na własnym ciele, a nadal nie mogę oderwać od ciebie wzroku?  
Zauroczenie? Miłość? Cholera cię wie.  
\- Miłość, Aominecchi?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie odpowiedziałem. Odpiąłem kolczyk, który wisiał na jego uchu.  
\- Co robisz?  
Wrzuciłem go do pudełka, a z niego wyciągnąłem szafirowe kółeczko. Włożyłem w dziurkę, zapiąłem. Ująłem jego podbródek, drugą ręką objąłem. Żeby mi nie upadł, bo jeszcze go wyśmieję.  
\- Ja mam nadzieję, że to miłość… - mruknąłem.  
Spojrzał się na mnie, jakby to do niego nie dotarło. Wzrok jak u cielaka. Uroczy i głupi. Wiem, mój wyraz twarzy też się nie zmienił, wiem. Pocałowałem go szybko, w sumie musnąłem tylko jego wargi. Potem po prostu wziąłem na ręce i zabrałem.  
\- Gdzie mnie niesiesz, Aominecchi?  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem – odparłem.  
Niosę cię w tłum. Gdzie włosy są czarne, a twarze białe. Gdzie oczy są czarne, a usta są białe. Gdzie ubrania są czarne, a ciała białe. A w środku my. Kolorowy, odcinający się punkt. Przyciągający wzrok, fascynujący, kontrastujący. Niosę cię tam, a później gdzieś indziej. Gdzie? Jeszcze nie wiem. Tam, gdzie tworzymy widoczny punkt.


	3. 37 dni: Poranek - czwartkowa seria cz.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Największym zainteresowaniem cieszy się... AkaKuro! Więc stwierdziłam, że zrobię serię w serii X'D Co czwartek proponuję Wam kawałek z zimowego dnia Akashiego i Kuroko. Dziś - poranek. Co dalej, to się pomyśli, może macie jakieś pomysły? Od razu zaznaczam, że te opowiadanka będą nieco krótsze... O jakieś 300 słów. Nie zapominajcie o propozycjach pairingów! Na dniach na Facebook'u pojawi się mój fp z bieżącymi aktualkami - nie tylko dotyczących opowiadań. W końcu nie tylko tym żyję! Więc, oddaję w wasze łapki kolejny shounen-ai. Może jutro coś hetero?

Poranek był zimny, ale słoneczny. Leżeli razem w łóżku, okryci grubą, białą kołdrą. Jeden czerwono-włosy, drugi błękitno. Ich ciała są umięśnione, wysportowane. Mimo tego, to zwykli chłopcy, koszykarze. Akashi i Kuroko. Kiedyś należeli do jednej drużyny, ale potem ich drogi się rozeszły. Na jakiś czas. Przeszli wiele burzliwych momentów, ale Akashi już kiedyś przyznał pewną ważną rzecz – jedyną osobą, której nie chciałby stracić, jest właśnie Kuroko.   
Pierwszy raz spotkali się w gimnazjum. Akashi praktycznie od razu dostał się do pierwszoligowej drużyny, w końcu jakby nie mógł? Wtedy myślał o sobie jako o najlepszym. Nie do pokonania, nie do prześcignięcia. Nie, on nie był najsilniejszy. On był dobry, ba, doskonały we wszystkim. Nie interesował się za bardzo niższymi ligami. Nie do niego należy wybór kadry zawodników, więc po co zawracać sobie głowę? Tym razem wyjątkowo mieli trening w tym samym czasie, co ci, którzy jeszcze nigdzie się nie dostali. Mój Boże, od naboru minęły już trzy miesiące, jak można być tak nieudolnym, by jeszcze nie zostać zakwalifikowanym do chociażby tej żałosnej trzeciej ligi?! Dobra, przyglądając się im, okazuje się, że można. O zgrozo… Wtedy uwagę Akashiego przykuł jeden chłopiec. Był tutaj cały czas? Fascynujące! Ma serce do tego sportu, to było widać od razu, ale talentu mu brak. Przynajmniej tego oczywistego – do rzucania, zagrań, no czegokolwiek. Jednak mógł osiągnąć coś oryginalnego… Wystarczyło tylko go w odpowiedni sposób… Zagospodarować.  
Tak w sumie się poznali. Zaczęło się od niewinnej fascynacji… Skończyło się, jak skończyło. Teraz leżeli w jednym łóżku, tuląc się do siebie. Sprawdził godzinę na telefonie. Dochodziło południe. Westchnął i wtulił się w miękkie, błękitne włosy. Chłopak jęknął cicho i mocniej wtulił się w Akashiego. Przesunął palcami po policzku, potem po ustach. Obrócił się ostrożnie. Ostrożnie ujął podbródek Kuroko. Nie chciał go obudzić, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Delikatnie go pocałował, powoli, delektując się chwilą. Z każdą sekundą odpływał co raz bardziej, przestając się kontrolować. Podniósł się, lekko obrócił kochanka. Przesunął wargami po jego szyi. Wydawało mu się, że tylko ją musnął, ale pozostał ślad. Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę. Kuroko wygiął się ku niemu i zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona.   
\- Dzień dobry, Seijuurou-kun – szepnął spokojnie.   
Akashi spojrzał na niego, trochę się opamiętując. Skradł jeszcze szybkiego całusa.  
\- Dzień dobry, Tetsuya – odpowiedział również szeptem.  
Oboje zaśmiali się cicho. Kuroko przytknął swoje czoło do jego. Tak, zdecydowanie taki poranek najbardziej odpowiadał im obojgu.   
\- Jakie plany na dziś? – dopytał się Akashi.  
Kuroko wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Jeszcze się zobaczy. Na razie cieszmy się porankiem.  
Akashi po raz kolejny pocałował Kuroko.   
\- Chodź, zrobię ci śniadanie – mruknął po chwili.   
Poranek, jakich mało. Zimny, słoneczny i spokojny. Piękny.


	4. 36 dni: Urocza para?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe, podejście do shoujo-ai numer 1... Mam nadzieję, że nie jest źle. Więc... Ustanawiam piątek dniem bez shounen-ai/yaoi! Więc co drugi tydzień będziecie dostawać ode mnie perypetie Riko i Momoi, a między nimi jakieś inne pairingi... Hetero?!  
> By the way: Ruszył fanpage! X'D Teraz także tam możecie zgłaszać swoje pomysły~! https://www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners Dziękuję za wsparcie!

Porównywanie Momoi i Aida to jak porównywanie przystojnego modela do tak zwanego „nerda”. No, może nie do końca. Trzeba było przyznać, że obie były… Ładne. Jednak Momoi miała przewagę. Co tu dużo mówić, chyba każdy chłopak lubi szczupłą laskę z dużymi cyckami. A czy jest coś lepszego niż dwie dziewczyny jako para? Menedżerka Tōō i trenerka Seirinu. W sumie trochę dziwnie, ale miłość nie wybiera…  
Szły razem przez park, rozmawiając się i śmiejąc. Otaczały je kwitnące wiśnie, kolorowe światła i grupki ludzi urządzających pikniki, podziwiając kwiaty. Hanami* to zdecydowanie jedno z najpiękniejszych wydarzeń w roku. Riko była ubrana w granatową yukatę** owiniętą zielonym obi***, a Momoi w dwuwarstwowe kimono, składające się z dolnej, jasnoróżowej warstwy, górnej ciemno-różowej przewiązanych białym obi, jej włosy były upięte w kok, w który wetknięte zostały dwie pasujące szpilki ozdobione złotymi floresami i kwiatkami z masy perłowej. No dobra, dwie śliczne dziewczyny na dorocznym święcie. Wydawałoby się, że to zwykłe przyjaciółki… Gdyby nie fakt, że trzymały się za ręce. Ot co, taki drobny gest, ale wydawał się dość dziwny. Koleżanki często chodzą pod ramię, blisko siebie i tak dalej. Ale chodzenie za rękę bardziej się kojarzyło z byciem parą. Niektórzy się dziwnie patrzyli, inni wydymali usta w grymasie pod tytułem „okej, jak kto woli…”. Wyszły z parku spokojnie. Było już późno, wypadałoby wrócić. Tyczyło się to zwłaszcza Riko. Strach by było pomyśleć, co zrobiłby jej tatuś, gdyby się spóźniła. Poszły w stronę stacji metra. Zatrzymały się przed wejściem.  
\- Nee, Riko-chan, przyjdziesz do mnie jutro? – zapytała Momoi swoim słodziutkim głosem, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów Aidy. Ta westchnęła ciężko, jakby rozważała coś naprawdę trudnego.  
\- Po południu. Rano mamy trening, ale potem możemy się spotkać…  
\- To może przyjdę do was? Odwiedzę Tetsu…  
Riko założyła włosy za ucho i wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jak chcesz. Zaczynamy o dziesiątej.  
Momoi uśmiechnęła się uroczo i delikatnie ujęła w dłonie twarz dziewczyny. Pocałowała ją w czoło, potem w policzek, a na koniec w usta. Stały tak przez chwilę, przyciśnięte do siebie. Riko lekko dotknęła dłoni Satsuki i zaczęła ją ostrożnie gładzić najpierw po grzbiecie dłoni, potem przesunęła po ręce, kończąc na szyi. Przesuwała po niej to w górę, to w dół, po linii szczęki, po karku, podbródku. Wpijała się w jej wargi. Kilka sekund, kilka minut? Bóg wie, ile czasu minęło. Nagle odsunęły się do siebie.  
\- Muszę już iść… - wybełkotała Aida speszona.  
Momoi po raz kolejny uśmiechnęła się ślicznie.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała spokojnie, przytulając koleżankę – Do zobaczenia jutro.  
Riko spłonęła rumieńcem. Pocałowała jeszcze Satsuki i oddaliła się szybko w stronę peronu.  
***  
Przez cały trening Momoi zafascynowana wgapiała się w Kuroko. Nie było więc dziwne, że Riko czuła lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Podczas przerw robiła do niego maślane oczy, zarzucała mu ręce na szyję, no po prostu go podrywała. Aida wydymała tylko co jakiś czas usta w geście niezadowolenia. Bez przesady, co takiego jest w Kuroko?! Gdy trening się skończył, wszyscy się rozeszli. Momoi pożegnała się z Kuroko, całując go w policzek, a potem podeszła do Riko, która zgromiła ją wzrokiem. Tak, była zła. W sumie bardziej na siebie, bo to było do przewidzenia.  
\- Co się stało, Riko-chan?  
\- Nie… Nic. Gdzie pójdziemy? – zmieniła temat, by Momoi nie drążyła dalej tematu.  
\- Hm, hm… Może do jakiejś kawiarni? Mam ochotę na ciastko!  
Riko przytaknęła ochoczo, aczkolwiek znowu stwierdziła, że jest zazdrosna. Ta dziewczyna tyle jadła! I tak często pozwalała sobie na słodycze… A nadal jest szczupła. Widocznie wszystko idzie jej w biust. Momoi wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Aidy.  
\- To jak, idziemy? – zapytała wesoło.  
\- No, tak, oczywiście! – odparła Riko.  
Miała ochotę poważnie porozmawiać z Momoi, ale… Może to później. Splotła swoje palce z Satsuki i wspinając się na palce, ucałowała ją w policzek. 

*Hanami – „oglądanie kwiatów”, tradycyjny zwyczaj podziwiania kwiatów, w szczególności wiśni (sakura).  
**Yukata – rodzaj bawełnianego kimona, obecnie noszonego podczas letnich festiwali i świąt oraz w tradycyjnych hotelach japońskich  
***Obi – wspólna nazwa dla kilkunastu rodzajów szarf i pasów służących do przepasywania tradycyjnych kimon oraz keikogi (ubrań treningowych)


	5. 35 dni: Listopadowy poranek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj AkaReo... W ogóle niezwiązane z Mikołajkami, w ogóle nie związane nawet z grudniem! XD Ale tak jakoś wyszło c: Przepraszam, że dzisiaj tak jakoś nijako i przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale nie miałam dzisiaj za dużo czasu. Zapraszam na fp! https://www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

W chłodny listopadowy poranek nigdy nie chciało wychodzić się z łóżka. Gdy opatula cię cieplutka kołdra, o okna bębni deszcz, a z salonu sączy się kojąca muzyka fortepianu, nie da się myśleć o obowiązkach. Dobrze jest żyć w dostatku z osobą, która cię kocha i dba o ciebie. Choć Sei-chan wydawał się oziębły i surowy, był naprawdę kochany. Po studiach nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty, więc po prostu wstawał codziennie rano i przez długie godziny grał na swoim białym fortepianie ustawionym na środku salonu. Delikatne dźwięki budziły mnie każdego poranka... Ach, jak dobrze mieć świadomość, że dzisiaj niedziela. Powoli zwlokłem się z łóżka i wciągnąłem na siebie przygotowaną wcześniej bluzę. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, usłyszałem cichy, wrażliwy śpiew. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie Sei-chan! Uśmiechnąłem się i podszedłem do niego od tyłu. Zarzuciłem ręce na jego ramiona, całując go jednocześnie w policzek.   
\- Ohayou~ - szepnąłem pogodnie.  
\- Dzień dobry, Reo - odparł spokojnie, jakby w ogóle nie był zaskoczony. Czarna koszula opinała się na jego plecach, gdy lekko przygarbiony grał delikatną, smutną melodię. Fakt, dzisiaj jest doskonały dzień na smęty i melancholię. Zahipnotyzowany patrzyłem, jak jego palce przesuwają się po klawiszach. Pod sobą czułem naprzemiennie napinające się i rozluźniające mięśnie. Znów poczułem się senny. Najchętniej usiadłbym obok niego, położył mu głowę na ramieniu i słuchał z zamkniętymi oczami. Sei-chan zaczął coś nucić po cichu.   
Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga tomaru no  
sou boku wa kimi ga nozomu piero da  
kimi ga omou mama ni ayatsutte yo*  
"Ach, kręcę się, kręcę się, zmęczyłam się kręceniem  
Ach, oddech, oddech zatrzymuje się  
Właśnie, ja jestem klaunem, którego pragniesz  
Kieruj mną tak, jak tylko zechcesz"  
Uwielbiam tą piosenkę, zwłaszcza w jego wykonaniu. Po chwili utwór się skończył. Westchnąłem głośno, wdychając jego zapach. Pachniał mydłem i chyba drzewem cedrowym.   
\- Głodny? - zapytał Sei-chan gładząc mnie po twarzy.   
\- Z chęcią... - odparłem, wtulając się w jego szyję.   
Potargał lekko moje włosy i wstał.   
\- Masz dzisiaj dyżur? - zagadnął mnie, idąc w stronę kuchni.  
\- Niestety tak... Po południu.  
Sei-chan westchnął ciężko. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że oprócz czarnej koszuli, ma na sobie także spodnie od garnituru.  
\- Jedziesz dzisiaj do firmy? Jest przecież niedziela...  
Wzruszył ramionami, przygotowując porcję omurice** dla mnie.   
\- Nie... Do ojca.   
Poczułem jak moja twarz blednie. Jego spotkania z ojcem zawsze kończyły się... Nieciekawie.   
\- Na którą masz zmianę? - zapytał po chwili milczenia.   
\- Czternastą.  
Postawił przede mną talerz ze ślicznie przyozdobionym omurice. Pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.  
\- Odwiozę cię - mruknął.   
Przytaknąłem sztywno.  
\- Itadakimasu... - szepnąłem, zabierając się za śniadanie.   
On także był wyraźnie zaniepokojony spotkaniem z ojcem. Usiadł na przeciwko, lekko podpierając głowę dłonią. Patrzył się na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. Naprawdę się zmartwiłem.   
\- O co tym razem poszło? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
Spuścił na chwilę wzrok i wbił go w stół.   
\- Ojciec się dowiedział, że... Że jestem gejem.  
Przestałem jeść na chwilę i wgapiłem się w niego.   
\- Myślisz... Że będzie bardzo źle? - wydukałem.  
Przytaknął. Przez chwilę oboje zastygliśmy w totalnym bezruchu i milczeniu. Sei-chan przeciągnął się i wstał od stołu.  
\- Zjedz, spokojnie się wykąp... Ja chcę trochę pobyć samemu.   
***   
Wróciłem po północy. Przeklęte nadgodziny. Wszystko przez to, że jedna pielęgniarka nie przyszła i robiłem praktycznie za dwóch. Wyczerpany, niewiele myśląc, trzasnąłem drzwiami. Zdjąłem buty i poszedłem w stronę salonu. Na kanapie leżał Sei-chan, skulony w ciasny kłębek. Uklęknąłem obok niego. Na policzkach widać było ślady łez, włosy miał potargane, policzek lekko spuchnięty. Pocałowałem go ostrożnie w czoło, przygładzając czerwone włosy.  
\- Sei-chan... - szepnąłem.  
Otworzył oczy. Patrzył się na mnie sennie i smutno.   
\- No i co? - zapytałem.  
Delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka, a potem ust.  
\- Nic. Kocham cię - odpowiedział lekko zachrypniętym głosem.  
Uśmiechnąłem się. Mimo wszystko wyglądał uroczo. Pocałowałem jego dłoń.   
\- Też cię kocham - odparłem, składając pocałunek na jego wargach.   
Sei-chan jest kochany i uroczy. I tylko ja o tym wiem.   
*Hatsune Miku - "Karakuri Pierrot" Jeżeli ktoś chciałby posłuchać wersji, która byłaby podobna do tej śpiewanej przez Akashiego w moim wyobrażeniu, to proponuję cover Nero.   
**Omurice - omlet ze smażonym ryżem, w środku zazwyczaj znajdują się także warzywa oraz kawałki kurczaka, a całość jest polewana ketchupem.


	6. 34 dni: To tylko ona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj MidoTaka, mój pomysł na wydarzenia poprzedzające to oto słodkie opowiadanie Yuuki-chan: http://story-yuuki.blogspot.com/p/blog-page_96.html  
> Taka inspiracja <3   
> Zapraszam na fanpage:  
> https://www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Zalewały mnie na zmianę. Raz fale gorąca, potem zimna. Choć fizycznie nie miałem gorączki, czułem się, jakbym umierał. Nie miałem ochoty na moje zwykłe żarty, nie miałem ochoty na… Nawet na życie. Widziałem. Widziałem jak do niej idzie, przytula, delikatnie całuje w policzek. Kto to? Jak to? Było piękne zimowe po południe. Na poboczach leżała gruba warstwa śniegu, mróz aż piekł w policzki, a słońce oświetlało wszystko delikatnym światłem. A oni szli przede mną. Nie wiem, kim ona była, ale znała Shin-chana. Śmiała się do niego, a on uśmiechał się do niej, choć tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju, rumienił się. Ale dlaczego? Straciłem rezon do końca, zacisnąłem dłoń na pasku mojej torby. Nie, nie będę płakał. Jest na to za zimno. Ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie miałem zamiaru ich śledzić, czasami lepiej odpuścić. Minąłem ich szybko, ale zdążyłem przyjrzeć się trochę dziewczynie. Miała długie, kruczoczarne włosy i srebrne oczy. Wyglądała jak damska wersja mnie. To było dziwne, ale nie wziąłem sobie tego do serca. Przyspieszyłem jeszcze, kierując się w stronę parku. Drzewa były już nagie, bez liści i smutne. Ich kora była wręcz zszarzała. Na grubszych gałęziach zalegała warstwa iskrzącego się w słońcu śniegu. Usiadłem na jednej z ławek, odchyliłem głowę i spojrzałem się w niebo. Gdzieś na horyzoncie kłębiły się chmury, jakby zaraz miał zacząć padać śnieg. I dobrze, niech mnie przysypie. Już nie czułem fal gorąca tylko ogarniające mnie zimno. Czułem się martwy. Czy coś takiego odczuwa porzucony pies? Wokół moich nóg zaczął węszyć jakiś bezdomny kundelek. Ciekawe, czy go ktoś też zostawił. Moje policzki przecięła gorąca stróżka. Łzy? Otarłem je szybko i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego? Dlaczego płaczę. Wstałem szybko. Pies popatrzył się na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Pokręciłem głową i ruszyłem przed siebie. Gdzie iść? Do mieszkania? Na miasto? Niebo się ściemniło, przykryte chmurami. Zaczął padać drobny śnieg. Zawiał też lodowaty wiatr. Nie dość, że zamarzłem od środka, to teraz jeszcze zamarzałem od zewnątrz. Zdecydowałem się pójść do mieszkania. Byłem tam już po piętnastu minutach. Wszedłem szybko do środka. Poczułem przyjemne ciepło, które ogrzało moje ciało. Jednak nadal czułem się martwy. Stałem tu sam, wokół widziałem tylko zarysy różnych przedmiotów w półmroku. Rzuciłem torbę w kąt, rozebrałem się. Wolnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę bujanego fotela, który stał przy oknie salonu. Czemu czułem się zdradzony? Bo Shin-chan uśmiechał się do tamtej dziewczyny? Bo pocałował ją w policzek. Usiadłem w fotelu, podkurczając nogi. Oparłem głowę na kolanach i wbiłem wzrok w widok za oknem. Łzy ogrzewały zmarznięte policzki. Już nie mogłem powstrzymać płaczu. Czułem ból w sercu. To chyba znaczy, że żyję? Świeża warstwa śniegu przykryła ślady łapek kota, który z rana przeszedł przez ten balkon. Siedziałem w ciemności, wciąż i wciąż płacząc, choć już nie miałem czym. Wokół panowała cisza, słyszałem tylko mój urywany szloch, odbijający się o ściany. Trzasnęły drzwi. Zamilkłem.   
\- Tadaima – odezwał się spokojny, niski głos.   
Shin-chan… Podszedł do mnie i spojrzał się na mnie. Z pogardą? Uśmiechnąłem się słabo. Przykucnął naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Co jest? – zapytał się mnie bez dozy przejęcia się w głosie   
Ach, to tsundere. Pokręciłem głową i schowałem twarz między nogi.   
\- Ona.  
\- Ona?   
Siedziałem w bezruchu. Niech nie udaje.  
\- Chodzi ci o Nanase?  
\- Nie wiem, jak ona się nazywa. Nie obchodzi mnie to.   
Westchnął ciężko i położył rękę na mojej głowie. Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie. Jego twarz była spokojna i zimna. Wykorzystał okazję i delikatnie położył dłoń na moim policzku. Mimowolnie się do niej przytuliłem.   
\- To tylko kuzynka, jasne? Co ty myślałeś, nandayo – powiedział, zbliżając twarz do mnie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się, a z moich oczu pociekły łzy.   
\- Jasne – odpowiedziałem, jednocześnie skradając szybki pocałunek.   
Przesunął rękę na tył mojej głowy i przytrzymał mnie przy swoich ustach. Zakrztusiłem się, lekko go gryząc go w wargę. Wzdrygnął się, ale całował mnie dalej.  
\- To tylko kuzynka – mruknął, zdejmując ze mnie koszulkę.  
Tak, to tylko kuzynka…


	7. 33 dni: Mleko z tubki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj króciutko i mdło, bo jadę na koncert! Jej, One Ok Rock w Berlinie *-* Więc jutro pewnie będzie muzyczne opowiadanko. Chciałam zrobić takie dzisiaj, ale nie zdążyłam ;; Więc dzisiaj AkaMura i mleko z tubki XD

Siedział na murku, ssając mleko z tubki. Jego czerwone włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Na plecy narzucił klubową bluzę, która lekko łopotała. Za nim w niewielkiej odległości stał wysoki chłopak o długich, fioletowych włosach. Czerwonowłosy oddał mu tubkę z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Zaczął padać lekki deszcz. Fioletowowłosy naciągnął czubek swojej bluzy na głowę.   
\- Aka-chin, zaczyna padać... Wracamy do środka?   
\- Oczywiście, Atsushi - odparł czerwonowłosy, wstając.  
Schował się pod bluzę Murasakibary i objął go w pasie. Ten przyciągnął go do siebie. Przytuleni poszli w stronę ogromnej hali sportowej. Weszli na trybuny i zajęli w miarę dogodne miejsca. Na dole rozgrywał się mecz drugiej ligi. Po co tu byli? Po prostu czekali na swoją kolej - wieczorem zaczynały się pierwszoligowe rozgrywki. Ze znużeniem obserwowali starających się chłopców.  
\- Nudne to jest. Chodźmy stąd, Aka-chin~ - powiedział Murasakibara.  
Akashi przytaknął i wstał. Przeciągnął się leniwie, a potem wyciągnął z ust Atsushiego tubkę ze słodkim mlekiem. Wyszli na korytarz, usiedli pod ścianą. Na brodzie Akashiego została kropla mleka. Murasakibara zlizał ją ochoczo, po czym dobrał się do ust swojego kapitana. Były słodkie i lepkie od cukru. Akashi wywrócił oczami. Włożył ręce w fioletowe włosy chłopaka, zaczął je lekko przeczesywać. Murasakibara wylał kroplę mleka na szyję Seijuurou, by po chwili zlizać ją po ścieżce, jaką wyznaczyła. Chłopak oddał się tej przyjemności do granic możliwości. Akashi mimowolnie wygiął się w stronę Murasakibary. Wtedy zza rogu wyszedł Midorima. Spojrzał na obściskujących się chłopaków z dużą dozą obrzydzenia.   
\- Co wy wyrabiacie, nandayo?!   
\- Mido-chin jest zazdrosny~?   
\- Oczywiście, że nie!  
Akashi zaśmiał się drwiąco i rzucił w Midorimę tubką z mlekiem.   
\- Zostaw nas, Shintarou. Tu nic się nie dzieje - powiedział spokojnie i wrócił do całowania Murasakibary. Midorima westchnął, speszony, ale poszedł dalej ignorując ich. Rzucił im tylko tubkę z lepkim, jak ich pocałunki, mlekiem.


	8. 32 dni: Kise w Krainie Czarów (cz.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być dzisiaj muzycznie, ale jednak wyszło na Alicję w Krainie Czarów :> Cóż, przeczytałam pierwszy tom "Are you Alice?" i się zainspirowałam! Tak, więc sobie zinterpretuję Alicję na swój sposób... Kisia zawsze Alicją! Postacie mam zaplanowane, myślę, że zajmie mi to tak z tydzień, by całość zakończyć. Jeej!

Jestem w przepięknym ogrodzie. Wokół mnie rozciągają się połacie zieleni i grzędy kwiatów, a w oddali widzę bukszpanowy labirynt. Wyleguję się na kocu, a obok mnie śmieją się siostry. Dziwne, czemu mają wiktoriańskie suknie? Sam miałem na sobie niebieski frak à l’anglaise*, błękitną kamizelkę, spodnie do kolan w tym samym kolorze i białą koszulę z chustą wokół szyi. Włosy mam przewiązane czarną wstążką, która przypomina mi trochę „Alice band”**, a obok mnie leży piękny czarny cylinder. Czyżby to była sesja zdjęciowa? Nie widzę nigdzie fotografów, pomocników, czy charakteryzatorów. Dziewczyny najwyraźniej się tym nie przejmują, popijając popołudniową herbatkę. Czuję się troszkę dziwnie, ale podoba mi się, więc nie przejmuję się zbytnio.   
\- Alicjo, Alicjo! – usłyszałem gorączkowy szept.  
Siostry nie zareagowały, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszały. Podnoszę się zdziwiony.  
\- Alicjo, już czas! – usłyszałem głośniejsze nawoływania.  
Znam ten głos! Przecież to Kurokocchi! Rozglądam się, szukając go. Tam jest! Chowa się za drzewem. Podnoszę się, zapominając o cylindrze i piknikowej sielance. Biegnę w jego stronę, by się przywitać. Chwila, coś mi się tutaj nie zgadza… Ma na sobie bordowy frak, czarną kamizelkę, takie też spodnie. Jego błękitne włosy przykrywa cylinder, spod którego wystają… Królicze uszy?! Spogląda nerwowo na srebrny zegarek przypięty na łańcuszku do kieszeni.   
\- Już czas, już czas, Alicjo! – krzyknął jeszcze raz, po czym pobiegł w stronę bukszpanowego labiryntu.  
No co ja zrobię? Biegnę za nim, nie myśląc wiele. Z każdą chwilą pędzi coraz to szybciej. Nagle znika w głębokiej dziurze. Królicza nora? Zatrzymałem się w ostatniej chwili. Spoglądam w dół. Czy mam tam zeskoczyć?  
\- Już czas, już czas! – słyszę z głębi.  
Biorę głęboki oddech. Skaczę! Spadam w dół głęboką studnią. Lecę i lecę, mijają mnie dziwne przedmioty. Przerażające obrazy, krzywe zwierciadła, straszne zabawki… Kilka razy obijam się o krzywizny tunelu. W końcu upadam na podłogę. Dziwne, nic mi się stało, nawet nie ubrudziłem sobie tego pięknego fraka… W sumie to nie wiem, gdzie jestem. Przede mną widzę ogromny pokój. Na posadzce przeplatają się białe i czarne kwadraty, a na środku stoi szklany stół. Na nim leży złoty klucz… Do czego mógłby on pasować? Rozglądam się po komnacie, ale nie widzę tu żadnych drzwi… Przechodzę obok każdej ze ścian, patrzę też na podłogę. Ojej, są! Ale maleńkie! Obok nich stoi butelka. Wokół niej jest owinięta wstążeczka, a na niej zawieszona karteczka… „WYPIJ MNIE” pisze na niej. Napój wygląda bynajmniej niebezpiecznie. Ni to różowy, ni fioletowy… Jakiś taki dziwny. Ale wypiję, co mi szkodzi. Otwieram korek i czuję piękny zapach. Dobra, no to piję. Nagle czuję, że się zmniejszam. Ubrania stają się za luźne, wkrótce w nich tonę. Staję się całkiem malutki. Teraz mógłbym przejść przez te drzwiczki, ale… Och nie! Gdzie jest klucz?! Zostawiłem go na stole. Podbiegam w jego stronę. Nie, nie dam rady. Co teraz, co teraz?! Jęknąłem przerażony. Rozglądam się, może znajdę jakieś antidotum? Nie wiem, co robić! Do oczu cisną mi się łzy, ale nie będę przecież płakać… Och, tam coś jest! Podbiegam do ciasteczka ustawionego przy nodze szklanego stołu. Wygląda prześlicznie! Całe w lukrze, pięknie przyozdobione… „ZJEDZ MNIE” pisze na karteczce wbitej w jego środek. Skoro i tak jestem malutki, to chyba gorzej być nie może. Biorę gryza. Hm, całkiem smaczne! Nagle czuję, że moja skóra rozciąga się. O tak rosnę! Chyba jednak to nic dobrego, bo rosnę i rosnę… Aż pod sam sufit! No nie, teraz w drugą stronę?! Co ja mam robić? Nie mogę już powstrzymać płaczu, czuję się totalnie bezradny. Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Pode mną tworzy się ogromna kałuża łez. Nagle przez sień przebiega Kurokocchi. Staje, patrzy się na mnie… Krzyczy z przerażeniem, upuszczając przy tym wachlarz i rękawiczki. Szybko uciekł w kąt, chowa się tam. Czyżby przede mną?! Ale tu gorąco… Wezmę ten wachlarz, może trochę ochłonę…  
*frak à l’anglaise – rodzaj fraku, który wykształcił się na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku. Charakteryzował się wyciętymi z przodu połami oraz sięgającym do kolan, rozciętym tyłem.  
** „Alice Band” – rodzaj opaski na włosy, która odgarnia włosy z czoła, a jednocześnie pozwala im swobodnie opadać z tyłu. Może być w kształcie podkowy lub jako pętla. Swoją nazwę wzięła z „Alicji w Krainie Czarów” Lewisa Carrolla.


	9. 31 dni: Kise w Kranie Czarów cz. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, dzisiaj oddaję Wam kolejną część Kise w Krainie Czarów! Jej, jutro ostatni dzień egzaminów... Tylko angielski! Dzisiaj oglądam (w końcu) "Kuinaki Sentaku" Może w weekend pojawi się jakieś opowiadanko w tamtych realiach... Oczywiście z SnK, ale o challenge'u nie zapomnę! www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners Zapraszam!

Zaczynam się wachlować z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuję przyjemny wietrzyk na twarzy, w końcu przestałem płakać i troszkę się uspokoiłem. Otwieram oczy… Chwila, chwila… Znowu jestem mały! Bardzo mały… Pływam w kałuży własnych łez. Czy to nie jest już przesada..? Ktoś do mnie płynie. E? Czy to nie Kasamatsu-senpai? Dziwne, ma mysie uszy… Rozgląda się nerwowo, jakby się kogoś bała.  
\- Coś ty narobiła, Alicjo?! – krzyczy na mnie.  
\- Ja nie chciałem! – odparłem szybko – Nie wiem, co się stało!  
Senpai wzdycha ciężko, wciąż nerwowo się rozglądając.  
\- Szukasz kogoś? – pytam po chwili.  
\- Nie. Po prostu obawiam się, że przypłynie tu Kot.  
\- Kot? Przecież Koty nie lubią wody…  
\- A kto je tam wie! Czego by te bydlaki nie zrobiły, by się pożywić?!  
W tym czasie zdążyliśmy dopłynąć do brzegu. Stoi tam mnóstwo osób, które znam… Każdy jest bynajmniej dziwnie poprzebierany. Na rękach mają jakieś dziwne… Nie wiem, co to, trochę przypomina skrzydła. Na twarzach mają wymalowane różne wzory, a na nos i usta założone maski wyglądające jak ptasie dzioby. Wychodzę na brzeg, przyglądam się wszystkim. Wyglądają doprawdy zabawnie! Przed szereg wychodzi Moriyama-senpai. Ma żółto-białą maskę, szare skrzydła, szyję trochę w przód. Wygląda jak ptak Dodo!  
\- Wszyscy są mokrzy, Alicjo! – zwraca się do mnie.  
\- Prz- Przepraszam bardzo! – wykrzyknąłem ze skruchą.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Proponuję, byśmy wszyscy osuszyli się w Wyścigu Kumotrów! – obwieszcza, rozkładając ręce… Skrzydła?  
Patrzę na niego zbaraniały i wzdycham ciężko.  
\- Jakie są jego reguły? – pytam nieśmiało.  
Moriyama śmieje się głośno. Trochę to straszne…  
\- Nie ma żadnych, droga Alicjo! Po prostu biega się w kółko!  
Jęknąłem cicho. Że co..? Mam biegać w kółko? Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wszyscy ochoczo się na to zgodzili.  
Ustawiliśmy się na starcie. Jestem ciekaw, ile będziemy tak biegać?  
\- Gotowi! Do startu! Start! – krzyczy Moriyama.  
Nie wiem, jaka jest trasa, więc po prostu biegnę za innymi. Biegnę i biegnę… Ciekawe, co będzie, jeśli przegram? W końcu wszystko się kończy. Ile tak się kręciliśmy? Pół godziny?  
\- Uwaga, uwaga… Wygrali… Wszyscy!  
Tak więc tłum ochoczo krzyknął.  
\- Ale chwila! Czy nie powinniśmy dostać jakiejś nagrody?! – wykrzyknął Hayakawa-senpai, który wyglądał jak sowa.  
\- Tak, tak! – zgodzili się wszyscy.  
Klaszczę w dłonie, uradowany.  
\- Mam parę ciastek! – mówię uradowany.  
Wszystkim rozdałem je po równo, a co mi szkodzi, model musi o siebie dbać.  
\- Alicjo, to dla ciebie – powiedział Kasamatsu-senpai, podając mi naparstek.  
Rozpoznałem w nim ten szczęśliwy, który kiedyś otrzymałem od babci. Uśmiecham się szczerze.  
\- Dziękuję! Ach, tak w ogóle… Dlaczego tak boisz się Kotów?  
\- Siadaj, opowiem ci, Alicjo – powiedział wskazując mi kamień obrośnięty mchem.  
Usiadłem grzecznie i spojrzałem na niego. On przysiadł obok mnie i zaczął opowiadać. Zapowiada się dłuuuuga historia…


	10. 30 dni: Południe - czwartkowa seria cz.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po tym opowiadaniu aż zapłakałam, że nie mam talentu artystycznego T.T Jest króciutko i pewnie brak składni mu doskwiera, ale jestem chora niestety... No cóż, życie. Taka mała przerwa od Kise z Krainy Czarów :D Enjoy! I oczywiście zapraszam: www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Około południa zaczął padać śnieg. Słońce oświetlało duże, białe płatki, opadające wolno z nieba. Nie było wiatru, więc ciężko opadały na zmarzniętą ziemię. Akashi delektował się tym widokiem. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, czoło opierał o chłodną szybę. Obcisły, czarny golf opinał się na ramionach i podkreślał sylwetkę.   
\- Tetsuya, idziemy na spacer? – zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od krajobrazu zza okna.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do Akashiego.   
\- Tak, skoro masz ochotę.  
Akashi uśmiechnął się i lekko przeciągnął. Potem szybko zwrócił się w stronę przedpokoju.  
\- No to idziemy.  
Mimo przepięknej pogody, w parku nie było praktycznie nikogo. Obejmowali się, tak jak to pary miały w zwyczaju. Szli zaśnieżoną ścieżką między rzędami nagich drzew, na których zalegała gruba warstwa śniegu. Na niektórych gałęziach siedziały ptaki, przyglądając się im ciekawsko. Rozmawiali, a z ich ust wydobywały się obłoczki pary. Akashi uśmiechał się delikatnie, coraz zachłanniej tuląc do siebie Kuroko. Śnieg padał mocniej z każdą chwilą, zerwał się lekki wiatr. Tetsuya zadrżał z zimna. Akashi zatrzymał się i przytulił go do siebie z całą siłą.  
\- Zimno ci? – zapytał, chowając twarz w lodowatych włosach Kuroko.  
Ten przytaknął, przyciskając swoje ciało do Akashiego. Przylgnęli do siebie na chwilę, ogrzewając się własnym ciepłem. Po chwili Seijuurou wyprostował się. Mieli już iść dalej, gdy nagle Tetsuya po prostu go pocałował. Więc dalej tak stali na zimnie, przywierając do siebie zmarzniętymi wargami. Je też trzeba ogrzać, czyż nie? Słońce już lekko się pochyliło, zmierzając ku horyzontowi, barwiąc wszystko na żółto-pomarańczowo. Ich cienie wydłużyły się, a na śniegu wyglądały jak akwarelowy, romantyczny obrazek…


	11. 29 dni: Kise z Krainy Czarów (cz.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ech, wczoraj było tyle różnych okrągłych cyferek, a ja tu żadnych fanfarów! Na opowiadaniu wybiło 200 hitsów, 5500 słów i wybiło 30 DNI! Przepraszam, chora byłam XD No to dzisiaj kolejna część z Kisią w roli głównej X'D Trener-gąsienica bardzo :D Enjoy! Zapraszam: www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Nie ma sensu przytaczać tu całej historii Kasamatsu-senpai’a. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że była to bardzo smutna i wzruszająca opowieść o dzieciństwie pełnym bólu i prześladowania przez… Koty. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. Ocierając łzy, dziękuję Senpai’owi za tą historię, a potem żegnam się z nim i odchodzę.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, Alicjo! – krzyczy za mną.  
Odwracam się na chwilę, zatrzymuję się. Uśmiecham się szeroko i macham do niego. Idę dalej, zwiedzając tą dziwaczną krainę… Zauważyłem, że większość domów jest tu umiejscowiona w ogromnych grzybach, w ostateczności na drzewach. W sumie dopiero teraz zaczęło zastanawiać mnie miejsce, w którym się znajduję. Gdzie ja jestem?! I dlaczego wszyscy mówią do mnie „Alicjo”? Westchnąłem ciężko, rozmyślając nad tymi zagwozdkami. Nagle wbiega na mnie Kurokocchi. Roztrzepany, nawet nie patrzy mi w twarz.  
\- Och nie, zaraz się spóźnię na herbatkę. Przynieś mi moje rękawiczki i wachlarz, ale to już! – rozkazał.  
Trochę się zdziwiłem, ale chyba najlepiej pójść do jego domu i je przynieść. Tylko który to..? Ach, jest tabliczka! Biały Królik… Ujmijmy, że to on. Wchodzę do środka. Jeju, ale tu czysto. No ślicznie! Rozglądam się wokół, przyglądam uroczym meblom z powyginanymi nogami, pięknymi, delikatnymi zdobieniami i śmiesznymi nakryciami. Na okrągłym stoliku stoi buteleczka. Nie jest podpisana, ani nic, ale strasznie kusi! Powinienem to wypić..? No mniejszy się już nie stanę. Wyciągnąłem korek. Pachnie ziołami, całkiem ciekawie. Może w końcu wrócę do normalnych rozmiarów! Zamykam na chwilę oczy, a po chwili jednym haustem wypijam całą zawartość. Znowu czuję to nieprzyjemne rozciągane się skóry i mrowienie na ciele. NO NIE! Znów urosłem pod sam sufit. Uch! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Kurokocchi szarpie za klamkę. Ech?! Nie może się tu dostać.  
\- Bill! Idź do niego! – poleca głośno.  
Bill? Kim jest Bill? Słyszę, że coś drepcze po dachu. Potem szura w okolicach komina. Z kominka wyłaniają się najpierw szkarłatne włosy, potem widzę krzaczaste brwi. Potem widzę już całą jego twarz. E? Kagamicchi? Dlaczego gapisz się na mnie jak jakaś jaszczurka?! Przeraża mnie to, więc wykopuję go swoją ogromną stopą, krzycząc:  
\- Fuj! Co to jest?!  
Po chwili widzę, jak Kurokocchi wrzuca coś przez okno. Raz, dwa, trzy. Kamyki? Pop! Pop! Pop! Ciastka! Zjadam je łapczywie. Może zmniejszę się do normalnych rozmiarów? Nie, nie, nie! Znów jestem mały. Nie aż tak, jak wcześniej, ale jednak. Wychodzę na zewnątrz. Ale wstyd! Zebrał się tu wielki tłum gapiów. Wyglądali, jakby szli na bal przebierańców o tematyce „Zoo”… W sumie nic mnie już w tym świecie nie zdziwi. Kurokocchi pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem, poczym znów spojrzał na zegarek. Zrobił przestraszoną minę i uciekł. Westchnąłem, zażenowany. Łup! Łup! Łup! Łup! Co tak głośno idzie? Odwracam się… Ech?! Ogromny jak mu tam… Ten przepraszający grzyb od Aominecchiego… Sakurai? No nie wiem… Patrzył na mnie tym swoim szczenięcym wzrokiem, z jego głowy zwisają długie, oklapnięte uszy. Chce czegoś ode mnie? Wzruszam ramionami. Idę dalej. Muszę wymyślić, jak znów stać się normalnym. Łup! Idzie za mną. Odwracam się zirytowany.  
\- Zostań! – rozkazuję mu.  
Przekręca głowę z idiotyczną miną. Warczę, zirytowany, ruszam dalej. Łup!   
\- Idź sobie! – krzyczę, nawet się nie zatrzymując.  
Łup! Dalej za mną lezie.   
Zatrzymuję się i rozglądam. O jakiś patyk. Podnoszę go z ziemi.   
\- Chcesz? – pytam go.  
Kiwa głową ochoczo, wywalając język. Fuj, ale obrzydliwe. Rzucam go mocno, daleko.  
\- Aport! – krzyczę.  
Łup, łup, łup, łup! Pobiegł. Szybko się oddalam… Obym go zgubił. W końcu dotarłem do końca ścieżki. Rósł tam rydz, a na nim siedział trener Takeuchi i palił fajkę wodną. Matko święta, ten zielony gajer… Wygląda jak gąsienica. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany.  
\- Wie pan, jak mogę stać się większy? – zapytałem idiotycznie.  
\- Hm, hm… - pomruczał – Zastanówmy się…


	12. 28 dni: Choroba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosz, znowu mam nawrót choroby! Tylko, że jeszcze zaczęło mnie boleć ucho i nic na nie nie słyszę, jej ;_; Tak więc dzisiaj Akashi też jest chory (ha, a co!) i Murasakibara się nim opiekuje. Wydaje mi się, że nie oddałam ani jednego, ani drugiego zbyt dobrze. Oceńcie sami z resztą... Zapraszam: www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Zakaszlał głośno, zwijając się w ciaśniejszy kłębek. Wziął głęboki, świszczący oddech, zaciskając rękę na skrawku kołdry. Murasakibara przeczesał mu włosy wyjątkowo ostrożnie, przypiął przydługą grzywkę spinką na czubku głowy. Pocałował go w spocone czoło. Nie smakował słodko, tak jak zwykle, nawet niesłono. Po prostu był to nieprzyjemny smak choroby.   
\- Atsushi… - jęknął słabo, przybliżając się do brzegu łóżka.  
\- Co tam, Aka-chin~? – zapytał cicho, nie chcąc drażnić wrażliwego słuchu.  
W pokoju było zupełnie ciemno, mimo, że był środek dnia. Ciężkie zasłony odcinały dopływ światła, nie była zapalona nawet mała lampka.  
\- Wodę… - wyszeptał.  
Wyraźnie cierpiał. Murasakibara przytaknął i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Westchnął głośno. Ciężko było się kimś opiekować. Zwłaszcza Akashim. Nalał wody do szklanki, a przy okazji do miski, do której wrzucił mały ręcznik. Wziął jeszcze po drodze termometr i wrócił do sypialni.   
\- Usiądziesz? – zapytał Akashiego, stawiając miskę na ziemi.   
Ten pokręcił głową.  
\- N… Nie mam siły – wydukał. Mimo swojego stanu, ciężko było mu się przyznać do słabości.   
Murasakibara znów westchnął głośno i wgramolił się na łóżko. Nadal trzymając szklankę i termometr w jednej ręce, drugą delikatnie podniósł Akashiego i oparł go o siebie. Przytulił się do niego.  
\- Ciepło… - wyszeptał, wciskając głowę w pierś Murasakibary.   
Przepocona koszulka lepiła się do drżącego ciała Akashiego. Zrezygnowany Atsushi odstawił wodę na szafkę. Zdjął z niego bluzę. Zadrżał mocno, prawie jakby wstrząsnęły nim drgawki. Zdjął z siebie bluzkę z długim rękawem. Ubrał go w nią, starając się go w żaden sposób nie zranić. Jeszcze raz pocałował go w czoło. Było rozpalone gorączką… Wcale niesłodkie.   
\- Napij się – powiedział cicho, podając mu wodę.  
Napił się łapczywie, a kilka kropel pociekło po jego brodzie, a później po torsie Murasakibary. Akashi przesunął po nim, zbierając lodowatą stróżkę wody palcem. Zimny płyn podrażnił jego gardło, znów zaczął zwijać się w ataku kaszlu. Murasakibara przytrzymał go delikatnie, gładząc spocone włosy. Przesunął dłonią po policzku Akashiego, a potem odebrał mu szklankę. Otoczył go mocniej ramionami, ostrożnie włożył mu termometr pod pachę. Po chwili zapiszczał głośno. Akashi zacisnął mocno powieki, jęknął. Murasakibara spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Trzydzieści dziewięć stopni. Skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Lepiej się połóż, Aka-chin… - wyszeptał prosto do jego ucha.   
Pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie chcę… Sam. Z Atsushim… - wyjęczał jak małe dziecko.   
Murasakibara położył go ostrożnie.   
\- Zaraz przyjdę – powiedział.   
Położył mu mokry ręcznik na czole i wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju. Zalał gorącą wodą lek dla Akashiego i herbatę z dużą ilością miodu dla siebie. Ostatnio posmakował mu taki napój. Znowu wrócił do sypialni. Drugi dzień z rzędu chodził po takiej trasie.   
\- Wypijesz jeszcze lekarstwo? – zapytał znużonym głosem.  
Przytaknął. Spróbował podnieść się na łokciach, ale opadł na poduszkę. Był zupełnie bezsilny. Murasakibara po raz kolejny usadowił go między swoimi nogami i podał mu kubek z gorzkim, żółtym płynem. Wypił go jednym haustem, nie znosił jego smaku. Wzdrygnął się.  
\- Mogę trochę twojej herbaty..? – zapytał się.  
Po co on się pytał? Murasakibara sięgnął po wysoki kubek z ulepkiem w środku. Akashi wziął łyka obrzydliwie słodkiej herbaty. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i oddał Murasakibarze kubek. Położył głowę na Atsushim i po chwili zmorzył go sen. Fioletowowłosy dokończył picie, ostrożnie położył się na boku, przytulając małe ciało Akashiego do siebie. Pocałował go w czoło, a potem w usta. Dobrze, że chociaż one były słodkie, choć z pod spodu czuć było gorzkie lekarstwo. Zasnęli razem, choć ledwo wybiło południe.


	13. 27 dni: Projekt z OC cz.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj zaserwuję Wam pierwszy rozdział (prolog, cokolwiek to jest) mojego w sumie zarzuconego projektu z wakacji... Zastanawiam się, czy do niego wrócić... Tak, mam dość pisania Kisi w Krainie Czarów i naprawdę jestem zajęta dzisiaj, więc wrzucam starą pracę XD Historia Sei-chana i jego narzeczonej (ok X'D) - mojego Original Character. Co sądzicie o tym pomyśle? Kontynuować i ustanowić niedzielę dniem tej opowieści? :D Czekam na Wasze opinie tutaj i na fp: https://www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Ostatnio coraz większe uznanie zaczęły zyskiwać wystawne bankiety w amerykańskim stylu. Najbogatsi, najpopularniejsi, ogólnie wszyscy z najwyższej sfery, uczestniczyli w ogromnych przyjęciach pełnych przepychu i splendoru. Moda ta zawędrowała także do Japonii. Co tydzień, co dwa, w Tokio, Kioto i Osace, organizowano imprezy, na które wstęp miała tylko prawdziwa śmietanka towarzyska: właściciele największych korporacji, najważniejsi wydawcy, najpiękniejsi modele, najlepsi piosenkarze. Wymieniano uprzejmości, zapoznawano gwiazdy z potencjalnymi sponsorami, starano się o różne układy. Była to także doskonała okazja, aby w świat biznesu wprowadzać swoje pociechy. Przyzwyczajano je do określonych zachowań, przedstawiano ludziom, kształcono na idealnych przedstawicieli.   
Jednym z najsłynniejszych bankietów był Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Przywieziona z zachodu impreza cieszyła się ogromnym zainteresowaniem zarówno ze strony sław, jak i mediów. Po kilku edycjach nadano mu swoisty kryptonim „Swatów”. Bądź, co bądź, to właśnie wtedy rodzice najczęściej zaręczali swoich „prosperujących przedstawicieli”. Choć nie sposób to opisać inaczej niż na przykładzie. Choćby tegorocznym.  
Ayano ostatnio bardzo często o uszy obijało się nazwisko Akashi. Akashi doskonały biznesmen, Akashi właściciel jednej z najbardziej przyszłościowych korporacji. Akashi mężczyzna idealny. Akashi i jego wspaniały syn. Właścicielka największej wytwórni muzycznej w Japonii była tym człowiekiem zafascynowana. Lub inaczej to ujmując: zainteresowana jego dzieckiem. Bo swoją córkę uważała za co najmniej udaną. Choć wciąż była malutka (miała zaledwie pięć lat), uznała, że warto jest zainwestować w jej przyszłość. Czy jest coś złego w wykorzystywaniu okazji? Przecież w końcu szanowny Akashi zjawił się w towarzystwie nie tylko pięknej żony, ale także swojego syna. Już sam wygląd chłopca przyciągał uwagę osób o wiele bardziej poważanych niż Ayano. Ba, widać było, że interesują się nim wszystkie najgrubsze ryby. Lecz kto by się dziwił, że był on tak zauważalny? Tak jak u matki, jego włosy lśniły malinową czerwienią, przy czym były naturalne. Dziwne oczy, duże, może o ton ciemniejsze od włosów, źrenice jak u kota. Bardzo szczupły, wątły i delikatny niczym kwiat. A rysy twarzy były ostre. Ale nie aż tak jak matki. Niesamowity, choć smutny i poważny. Przypominał kota. Tak przynajmniej jej się wydawało. Szybko odszukała wzrokiem męża i ukochaną córeczkę. Potem znacząco spojrzała się na Akashiego. Wychwycił to bardzo szybko, szepnął coś do żony i lekkim dotykiem w plecy zachęcił ją do rozmowy z zainteresowaną „Swatami” kobietą. Zawsze tak się zaczynało, a dla innych był to sygnał, że póki co należy się wycofać.   
Akashi Suzume chodziła z gracją kota. Podeszła do niziutkiej Ayano, schyliła się w głębokim ukłonie. Długie kolczyki i zwisające ze szpilek ozdoby zagrzechotały harmonijnie.   
\- Jest nam niezwykle miło, że zaszczyciła nas pani swym zainteresowaniem – wypowiedziała melodyjnie stałą formułkę – Czy zechciałaby pani zaprosić swego męża do rozmowy z moim?   
Kobieta jeszcze raz zlustrowała wzrokiem stojącą przed nią panienkę, poczym uśmiechnęła się swoim firmowym, miłym uśmiechem.   
\- Ależ zaiste. Byłabym niezmiernie uradowana, gdyby nasi szanowni mężowie zasiedli razem do pertraktacji na temat wiadomy - odparła, wplatając w swoją wypowiedź rzadsze słówka.  
Rozmówczyni Ayano zamrugała zdziwiona, ale prawie natychmiast odzyskała rezon.  
\- Naturalnie. Gdzie się spotkamy?  
Była usłużna. Taka… Potulna i głupiutka. Ayano miała nadzieję, że jej syn tego nie odziedziczył. Szybko uciekła wzrokiem do sali szachowej. Mało popularnej jako miejsce do takich rozmów, ale zapewniało spokój i dogodne warunki dla córki. Suzume przytaknęła, jeszcze raz głęboko się skłoniła , a potem odeszła w stronę męża. To samo uczyniła Ayano.  
Pod ścianą stał wysoki mężczyzna, trzymał za rękę drobniutką dziewczynkę, córkę. Zobaczył, że w jego stronę idzie żona. Przewrócił oczami, bo wiedział, że załatwiła ona przed chwilą „dobrą partię” dla córki. Aczkolwiek nie był przekonany.  
\- Zdecydowałaś się na niego? – zagadnął.  
\- Jeszcze nie. Chcę, żebyś pogadał z „panem idealnym” Akashim, a ja w tym czasem pozwolę Akemi go ocenić.   
Dziewczynka skrzywiła się, wywróciła oczami, ale nic nie powiedziała. Choć jej dusza rwała się do buntu, niezwykle bystry umysł podpowiadał, aby zachować złość dla siebie. Mężczyzna puścił jej rękę, ale za chwilę ujęła ją matka. Poszedł w stronę sali szachowej pierwszy, dopiero za nim podążyła Ayano z córką.  
Sala szachowa była bardzo jasnym i minimalistycznym pomieszczeniem, utrzymanym wyłącznie w czerni i bieli. Sala rozdzielała się na kilka mniejszych pokoi, w każdym został umieszczony stół z szachownicą, dwie kanapy, niski stolik. Na ścianach wisiały monochromatyczne zdjęcia, w kątach stały białe wazony z finezyjnymi czarnymi gałęziami. W jednym z nich do rozmów zasiedli dwaj mężczyźni. Oboje rośli, dobrze zbudowani, siedzieli sztywno naprzeciwko siebie, ostro mierząc się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Atmosfera była niezwykle napięta. W sumie to jaka miała być, skoro zaraz rozpocznie się dyskusja na temat losów ukochanych dzieci? Po chwili ciszę złamał jeden wyższy, Naikara Masato. Rozpoczęli dyskusję.  
W pokoju obok siedziała Suzume ze swoim chłopcem. Nerwowo bawiła się wisiorkiem przypiętym do bransoletki. Seijūrō nie był tym ani trochę podekscytowany. Nie miał pewności, że dojdzie do tych zaręczyn, ale wiedział, że przede wszystkim należy doskonale się zaprezentować. Przecież on był niezwykle uzdolniony. Dlaczego byli akurat w Sali Szachowej? Ach, na pewno ktoś będzie chciał sprawdzić, czy to prawda, że jest taki, jak mówią. Choć wcześniej nie widział tej dziewczyny, miał nadzieję, że nie jest o wiele młodsza. Szczerze, jego jedyną słabą stroną, póki co oczywiście, były kontakty z dziećmi. Młodszymi, rówieśnikami, starszymi. Nie miał na nich czasu. Ciągle się uczył. Uczył się jazdy konnej, pisma, grania na wielu instrumentach, łucznictwa, śpiewu… Miał kontakt tylko z nauczycielami. No i z matką. Mama zawsze mu pomagała, wspierała go, pocieszała w trudniejszych momentach. Nawet starała się wytargować u ojca trochę wolnego czasu dla styranego nauką chłopca. Chociaż na razie jeszcze tego nie osiągnęła, wierzył, że jej się uda. Zawsze się udawało. Nagle niezmąconą ciszę przerwało skrzypienie ciężkich drzwi. W progu stanęła kobieta, która trzymała za rękę córkę. Małą, młodziutką chudzinę. Była najwyżej w wieku Seijūrō. Jednak już teraz piękna. Miała delikatną twarz, bardzo ładną, choć nie do końca można powiedzieć, co w niej tak cudownego było. Na pewno wyróżniały się oczy. Proporcjonalne, w kształcie migdałów, okolone długimi, śnieżnobiałymi rzęsami. Do tego błękitne tęczówki. Ich błękit przypominał lód na Arktyce, a spojrzenie było tak chłodne, jak on. Skóra blada, alabastrowa. Ciało drobne, kruche, a jednocześnie silne i zwinne. Usiadła obok matki, na kanapie po drugiej stronie stolika.   
\- Czy mogę z panem zagrać jedną partyjkę szachów? – zwróciła się do Seijūrō.   
Jej głos był niesamowity. Każde słowo wypowiedziane z dbałością, okraszone melodyjnym, aksamitnym dźwiękiem. Nie za niskim, nie za wysokim. Idealnym. Seijūrō wstał, skłonił się głęboko. Nie śmiał spojrzeć prosto w jej przenikliwe oczy.   
\- Ależ naturalnie, panienko – odpowiedział z szarmanckim uśmiechem.  
Lakierowane pionki przesuwały się po szachownicy niezwykle szybko. Gdyby ograniczyć kadr tylko do samej planszy, prawdopodobnie nikt nie zorientowałby się, że grają dzieci. W końcu większość ruchów kończyła się szachami. Na planszy zostało razem jedynie pięć figur. Dziewczynka gwałtownie zabrała rękę.   
\- Jak dla mnie, to wszystko – powiedziała pustym głosem.  
Wygląda, jakby coś kalkulowała – pomyślał Seijūrō. Lekko nachyliła się do przodu, zagryzła czubek kciuka. Patrzyła się na szachownicę, potem na Seijūrō, jego matkę, swoją matkę i znowu wbijała spojrzenie w którąś z figur. Liczyła. Czy warto, czy musi, czy będzie w porządku. Nie miała czasu oceniać jego psychiki, ale na podstawie dostępnych danych wiedziała, że nie może być łatwą osobą. Miał lekko zachwiany umysł. Ale za to jaki potencjał. Potencjał praktycznie we wszystkim. Myślał doskonale, budowę też miał nie najgorszą. Geny miał bardzo dobre. Opłaca się czy nie? Zgodzić się czy nie? Wiadomo, że zawsze wszystko można zmienić. Nie mogła ukryć, że ta jedna, niedokończona partia w końcu zmusiła ją do głębszego myślenia. W jej oczach miał potencjał. Wielki, wielki potencjał. Z czego wynikał ten zachwiany umysł? Zapewne z izolacji. Z czasem to się unormuje. Pójdzie do szkoły, uspołeczni się, ustabilizuje psychicznie. Warto. Podniosła głowę. Z koka wysunęło się kilka pasemek platynowych włosów. Nie. To nawet nie była platyna, tylko czyste, piękne i drogie białe złoto. A być może nawet czysta biel. Wzięła głęboki oddech.   
\- Więc, Akemi-chan? Pasuje ci? – ponagliła ją matka.  
Wzruszyła ramionami, choć jednocześnie przytaknęła.  
\- Tak, jest w porządku. Jeżeli tatusiowi wszystko się spodoba, to za niego wyjdę – oświadczyła, a potem obdarzyła Seijūrō słodkim, szerokim uśmiechem, odsłaniającym jej bielutkie i równe zęby.  
Nie mógł nic poradzić. Spłonął przeuroczym rumieńcem.  
\- To będzie niezmierny zaszczyt dla mnie… Panienko. – powiedział jeszcze.  
Odpowiedziała mu przepięknym śmiechem.  
\- Mów mi Akemi. Po prostu Akemi.   
Akemi. Bystre piękno. Imię, które idealnie oddawało rzeczywistość.


	14. 26 dni: ... AoKise bez nazwy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie, totalnie nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł. XD Więc po prostu AoKise :) Uwielbiam temat Hanami, więc znowu Hanami. I tyle ;3; Przede mną trudny tydzień w szkole, więc myślę, że raczej będzie krótko w tym tygodniu. Meh.

Opadające płatki wiśni wyglądały prawie jak śnieg o wschodzie słońca. Lekko różowe, delikatne, zwiewne… Najpiękniejszy widok świata. Kise uwielbiał na nie patrzeć… Chociaż… Choć raz chciałby pójść na Hanami z kimś. Zawsze jakoś tak się składało, że kilka dni wcześniej rozstawał się z dziewczyną… A w tym roku to się nawet jeszcze z żadną nie umówił. Coś go tknęło i uznał, że… Płeć przeciwna przestała go kręcić. Chciał spróbować czegoś nowego i zakazanego. Tylko jaki wariat by został jego chłopakiem..? Kise westchnął smutno i ruszył przed siebie. Jego przygnębienie narastało za każdym razem, gdy mijał jakąś parę całującą się pod kwitnącą wiśnią. Przecież umówienie się z kimś nie sprawiłoby mu najmniejszego problemu. Dlaczego nigdy tego nie zrobił? Zawsze rozstawał się z dziewczyną przed tym świętem i schodził z inną zaraz po. To było takie… Irytujące. I niesprawiedliwe! Szedł zamyślony z głową uniesioną w stronę różowych koron potężnych drzew. Jeju, jakie to było piękne… Nagle wpadł na kogoś. Nawet nie spojrzał mu twarz, tylko ukłonił się głęboko.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo! – powiedział ze szczerym żalem.  
Ten ktoś poczochrał go po włosach.   
\- Serio, włóczysz się tu sam, Kise? – usłyszał znany, niski głos, który… No co tu wiele ukrywać, uwielbiał.   
Blondyn wyprostował się gwałtownie.  
\- Aominecchi?! – zdziwił się.  
\- No..? Co, mi chyba też wolno przyjść do parku podczas Hanami, nie?  
Kise przytaknął. No bo kto mu bronił, faktycznie. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Miał na sobie turkusową yukatę przepasaną brązowym pasem. Ubranie nie miało rękawów, więc doskonale było widać jego umięśnione ręce. Kise zarumienił się lekko, bo w jego oczach Aomine wyglądał wręcz bosko. Daiki odwrócił na chwilę głowę i podrapał się za uchem.   
\- Przejdziesz się ze mną? – zapytał niepewnie.  
Ryouta uśmiechnął się i przytaknął ochoczo. Aomine minął go i obrócił lekko ciągnąc za ramię. Szli w milczeniu, rozglądając się wokoło.  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś z żadną laską? – zapytał w końcu Daiki.   
Kise zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z dziewczyną na Hanami. Jakoś tak się zawsze składało, że się rozchodziliśmy akurat przed zakwitnięciem wiśni. Teraz to już od dawna nie mam żadnej dziewczyny w sumie - odparł z nutą znudzenia.  
\- Od dawna, czyli ile? Tydzień? – drążył kpiącym tonem Aomine.  
Kise prychnął ze złością.  
\- Jakie ty masz wyobrażenie o mnie? – wydukał niezadowolony – Już chyba z dwa miesiące nie mam dziewczyny.  
\- No szał, niektórzy w twoim wieku nigdy nie chodzili z ani jedną…   
Wzruszył ramionami. „Na przykład ty?” Pomyślał Kise, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.  
\- No widzisz. Niektórzy marzą o dziewczynie, a ja mam ich dość… - wyznał zamiast tego.  
Aomine spojrzał na niego z niedowierzeniem.   
\- Że co? – zapytał zduszonym głosem – Masz zamiar spotykać się z facetami?  
Kise zatrzymał się. Przeczesał włosy drżącymi palcami.   
\- Na to wygląda. Gdyby to było takie łatwe.  
Aomine zadławił się jakby albo zaśmiał krótko..?   
\- Myślisz, że ciężko znaleźć wśród twoich… Um… „Wielbicieli”, facetów?  
\- W sumie to nie wiem. Ale to… Krępujące?  
Daiki zaśmiał się, wyraźnie zirytowany. W jego oczy błyszczały dziko w słabym świetle. Podszedł szybko do Ryouty. Położył dłoń na tyle głowy Kise i pocałował go. Nie delikatnie, ostrożnie, tylko zachłannie, ostro i dziko. Tak jak wyobrażał sobie to blondyn. Był osłupiały, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek. Boże, w ogóle skąd Aomine umiał całować?! Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie.. Wręcz oderwali.   
\- Co, tyle ci wystarczy, żebyś zrozumiał? – zapytał Daiki.   
Ryouta zarumienił się tylko i zakrył usta ręką.  
\- B- Baka Aominecchi! – wykrzyknął, ale rzucił się mu w ramiona. Jak baba, no ale kto by się tym przejmował.


	15. 25 dni: Zapowiedź

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brzmi tajemniczo, ale nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł. To jest taka zapowiedź do pairingów "z dupy" (o ironio XD) Czyli AoMido na życzenie Mido i AkaAo XD No i AkaMido, to będzie takie super osom kombo na weekend. Muszę zmienić ostrzeżenia AO3 D: Enjoy~

Krzyczał głośno. Z jego oczu ciekły potoki łez. Siedział skulony na krześle, wyraźnie cierpiąc.   
\- Shintarou?   
Podszedł do niego czerwonowłosy chłopak. Przygładził potargane zielone włosy delikatnym ruchem ręki. Chłopak zaczął trząść się jeszcze mocniej, uporczywie starając się schować twarz. Jego koszula była pognieciona, nierówno zapięta, rozdarta przy kołnierzyku. Spodnie nawet nie zapięte. Akashi ukucnął naprzeciwko niego. Patrzył spokojnie, choć był poważnie zaniepokojony. Z tej odległości widać już sińce i malinki, które pokrywały jego szyję, odsłonięte ramię, nadgarstki. Siedział jak na szpilkach, jakby w ogóle nie mógł siedzieć?  
\- Kto ci to zrobił, Shintarou? - zapytał cicho, ostrożnie splatając ich palce.   
\- To ten pieprzony Aomine! - wykrzyknął, wybuchając głośnym szlochem - Zgwacił mnie, zboczeniec.  
Akashi zacisnął mocniej palce na dłoni Midorimy. Czuł jak narasta w nim wściekłość. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, odwrócił głowę, wziął głęboki oddech.   
\- Spokojnie, Shintarou. Aomine doczeka się... Kary.   
Midorima spojrzał na niego przerażony.   
\- Co... Co chcesz zrobić, nandayo?!   
Akashi uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, podnosząc się. Pocałował zielonowłosego w czoło.   
\- Nikt mi nie będzie ciebie w żaden sposób odbierał - mruknął - Zapłaci za to.   
Midorima jęknął z bólem, znów zaczynając szlochać. Schował głowę między nogi. Akashi jeszcze raz przygładził jego włosy i naciągnąl koszulę na nagie, posiniaczone ramię.   
***  
\- Daiki! - zawołał za nim, gdy ujrzał go na korytarzu.  
Aomine odwrócił się i gdy zobaczył Akashiego, zatrzymał się.   
\- E? O co chodzi?   
\- Chodź ze mną na chwilę - powiedział tajemniczą, skręcając w stronę klatki schodowej prowadzącą na dach.  
Aomine przeszedł dreszcz. Zaciekawienia? Podniecenia? Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i ruszył za swoim kapitanem. W sumie, tylko jego i Murasakibary nie zaliczył. Wyszli na dach.   
\- No, to o co chodzi? Czyżbyś zednerował się o Midorimę..?   
Akashi odwrócił się gwałtownie i przyparł Aomine do muru. Jego oczy jarzyły się gniewem.   
\- Już do końca cię pojebało? - wysyczał mu wprost do ucha - Co ty odwalasz?   
Aomine zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Nic szczególnego... - stwierdził, wkładając rękę do spodni Akashiego. Ten wycofał się szybko i uderzył Aomine w twarz. Chłopak zachwiał się, ale za chwile z gniewem oddał czerwonowłosemu. Pękła mu warga, po brodzie pociekła krew. Chwycił Aomine za włosy i przywalił jego głową o ścianę.   
\- Mnie też masz ochotę zaliczyć? - wycharczał mu do ucha.   
Milczał, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Chcesz?! - krzyknął Akashi.   
Aomine zaśmiał się.   
\- Skoro proponujesz...   
Seijuurou odsunął się. Na jego ustach widniał złowieszczy uśmiech.   
\- W porządku. Ale nie tu i nie teraz...   
Aomine spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.   
\- Ha? Serio?   
Akashi przytaknął.  
\- Po prostu poczekaj na mnie po treningu... - szepnął, wchodząc na klatkę schodową.   
Aomine obejrzał się za nim, a potem osunął się na ziemię.   
\- Zapowiada się ciekawie... - powiedział sam do siebie.


	16. 24 dni: Renifer i Jelonek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Błagam, nie wiem, co to jest XD Taką wenę w szkole dostałam XD Jest krótko, bo jednak dzisiaj był ciężki dzień. Ale wiecie co? Jeszcze tylko 2 dni i będzie wolne! Jutro AkaKuro, a w piątek jakieś dramatyczne RikoMomo ^^

Różowy materiał pokrywał całe jego ciało jako... kigurumi. Z kaptura sterczały brązowe różki, różowe, puszyste uszka i błyszczący czerwony nosek. Pod szyją zawiązana była kokardka. Dreptał przez korytarz, a na zwisającym z tyłu materiale kołysał się biały, puchaty ogonek. Zasłaniał ręką twarz.  
\- Boże, co ja tu robię..? - mamrotał.   
Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, chrześcijańskie święto, które w Japonii nie znaczyło w zasadzie nic. Po prostu była to kolejna okazja do nakręcania biznesu, zwykła komercja.   
\- Boże, jak uroczo, Sei-chan! - wykrzyknął Mibuchi, nabiegając znad przeciwka. Sam był w brązowym kigurumi, na kapturze również były różki, puszyste uszka i czerwony nosek. Plecy były ozdobione białymi cętkami. Akashi odsłonił twarz i spojrzał na Mibuchiego z gniewem.   
\- Oj, Sei-chan, czemu się rumienisz? - zapytał, wyraźnie się drocząc.   
Seijuurou zawarczał groźno.   
\- To zawstydzające. Wręcz ubliżające...   
Reo wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Wciąż urocze. Poza tym, to przez to, że przegraliśmy zakład, ne?   
\- Nawet mi nic o tym nie mów! - stwierdził upokorzonym głosem.  
Mibuchi pisnął jak dziewczyna.   
\- Boże, Sei-chan, przestań być tak uroczym~!   
Akashi spojrzał na niego z pogardą i prychnął obrażony. Chwilę później dotarli do sali gimnastycznej. Przebrali buty i weszli do środka. Na hali siedziało raptem parę osób, ale gorsze nie mogły się trafić. Na ławeczce pod ścianą rozsiadł się Hayama, obok niego stał Nebuya, opierając się o ścianę, a nieodpodal był trener Shirogane. Najpierw wszyscy popatrzyli się na nich otępiale, ale po chwili Nebuya i Hayama wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Trener zasłonił ręką szyderczy uśmieszek.  
\- O co wam chodzi? - wywarczał Akashi, przybierając swoją "groźną" postawę. Chłopacy zaczęli śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, a wręcz dławić się śmiechem.   
\- Dzisiaj nic nie zrobisz ze swoim urokiem, Sei-chan~ Pogódź się z tym, że słodki z ciebie reniferek! - stwierdził Reo, ciągnąc go lekko za puszysty ogonek.   
\- Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś, Akashi? - wydusił z siebie Kotarou.  
\- Pożyczyłem od mojej siostry - wtrącił się Reo.   
\- Powinniście się jeszcze pieprzyć jak sarna z jeleniem, czy renifer z reniferem! - wymamrotał pod nosem Eikichi, między salwami śmiechu.   
\- Słucham?! - oburzył się Seijuurou.  
Zrobił przy tym taką minę, że niesposób było się nie śmiać. Nawet trener, choć wciąż udawał, trząsł się ze śmiechu.   
\- Da się zrobić, Nebuya~ - powiedział Mibuchi, wyraźnie zadowolony tym pomysłem - Chcesz później fotki?  
Eikichi zgiął się w pół, dusząc się.   
\- Błagam, tak! - krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce do góry.   
\- Okej~ - potwierdził Reo, kierując się w stronę szatni. Wszyscy ruszyli za nim.  
\- Boże renifer z jeleniem! - rozmarzył się Kotarou.  
Ciekawe co z tego będzie..?


	17. 23 dni: Wieczór - czwartkowa seria cz. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj kolejna część AkaKuro... Ja już nie wiem, co piszę, nie odpowiadam za siebie do końca tego tygodnia, bo to jest jakaś porażka, co się ze mną dzieje XD Przemęczenie daje mi w kość c: No ale nic! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie zadowoleni :D Jutro kolejna drama z MomoRiko! :3

Wieczorem śnieg sypał się z nieba tonami, powstała nieprzyjemna zamieć śnieżna. Ludzie przebiegali chodnikiem, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec z tego mroźnego dworu. W mieszkaniu było natomiast ciepło. Grzejniki były włączone, a w kominku kłody paliły się żółto-pomarańczowym płomieniem. Siedzieli na podłodze, oparci o kanapę, okryci grubym kocem. Na stoliku przed nimi stały dwa kubki wypełnione czarną herbatą z nutką kardamonu, goździkami, plastrami pomarańczy, miodem oraz sokiem malinowym. Siedzieli w ciszy, Kuroko opierał głowę o ramię Akashiego. Ich dłonie splecione, Seijuurou gładził kciukiem rękę Tetsuyi.   
\- Mieliśmy iść na kolację, czyż nie? – mruknął Akashi, patrząc się pusto w ogień.  
Kuroko przytaknął, przesuwając głowę w stronę szyi chłopaka.   
\- W taką pogodę ja nie mam ochoty nigdzie iść – powiedział, muskając skórę wargami.  
Akashi wzdrygnął się lekko i uśmiechnął.   
\- Na co masz ochotę, w takim razie? – zapytał, choć w głowie miał już skrupulatnie ułożony plan.  
Kuroko wzruszył tylko ramionami, zamykając oczy. Akashi delikatnie włożył rękę w błękitne włosy, a potem dość brutalnie przekręcił i podniósł głowę Tetsuyi. Najpierw wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu, a potem pocałował go. Zachłannie, acz z gracją. Kuroko próbował się odsunąć, ale Seijuurou mocno trzymał go za tył głowy. Ugryzł go w wargę, a potem pchnął na drewnianą, twardą podłogę. Włożył ręce pod jego koszulę, ściągnął ją szybkim ruchem. Wyciągnął kawałek pomarańczy i położył ją na torsie Kuroko. Wokół rozlało się trochę herbaty, a on zlizał ją szybko. Tetsuya drgnął, poczym zaczął rozpinać koszulę Akashiego. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się. Pocałował go w szyję, ugryzł go w innym miejscu, a jeszcze w innym zostawił malinkę. Potem musnął policzek i wrócił do smakowania jego ust. Zabrał kawałek pomarańczy z piersi i przesunął nim po dolnej wardze Kuroko. Wycisnął na nią trochę soku i pocałował go, delikatnie skubiąc usta i drażniąc je językiem.  
\- Rozochociłeś mnie po południu, Tetsuya – szepnął, gryząc czubek jego nosa.   
Później wziął go w ramiona i zaniósł w stronę sypialni.


	18. 22 dni: Zazdrość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj wracamy do RikoMomo. Geez, już zaraz święta. W poniedziałek i wtorek spodziewajcie się czegoś doprawdy świątecznego! Ech. Zapraszam do czytania i na fp: www.facebook.com/rogoxcorners

Siedziały naprzeciwko siebie w przytulnej kawiarni. Na stole stały dwa talerzyki z ciastem i dwie filiżanki czarnej herbaty. Rozmawiają, śmiejąc się wesoło… Tak z pozoru, to dwie dobre koleżanki. Trzymają ręce na stole, ich palce są splecione. Na pewno są koleżankami? Śmiech jednej z nich jest dziwnie sztuczny. Czy na pewno wszystko między nimi dobrze?   
\- Riko-chan, czy jest coś o czym byś chciała porozmawiać? – zapytała Momoi, wsuwając ostatni kawałek ciasta do ust.  
Aida spojrzała na nią niepewnie, popijając herbatę.  
\- Parę spraw mogłybyśmy omówić – odpowiedziała markotnie – Ale nie tutaj.  
Momoi przekrzywiła głowę zaniepokojona.   
\- Czyli później przejdziemy się do mnie? – zaproponowała takim tonem, jakby nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy z problemu.  
Aida przytaknęła, dokańczając ciasto. Chwilę później zapłaciły i razem wyszły z kawiarenki. Skierowały się w stronę mieszkania Satsuki.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że nie ma tam na przykład Aomine? – mruknęła lekko złośliwie Riko.   
\- Ale o co ci chodzi? – zapytała, nadal nie domyślając się niczego.  
Aida westchnęła zirytowana. Weszły do wysokiego wieżowca. W windzie Aida zdecydowała się podjąć drażliwy temat.  
\- Nee, Satsuki, co czujesz do Kuroko? – zapytała cicho.  
\- Hm… Jak by to powiedzieć… - zaczęła się zastanawiać, przybierając charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy – Tetsu mi się bardzo podoba, jest miły, czarujący i dość oryginalny… A do tego przystojny!   
Riko przytaknęła. Zbierało się jej na płacz.  
\- A ja?  
\- A ty? – zdziwiła się – A ty… Podoba mi się twój charakter. Jesteś zadziorna, ale jednocześnie kochana. No i jeszcze ładna do tego. Miło mi się spędza z tobą czas, jesteś bardziej rozmowna od Tetsu.  
Zakończyła swoją wypowiedź słodkim śmiechem. Riko uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- A co, jesteś zazdrosna o niego? – zapytała, otwierając drzwi od mieszkania.  
\- Trochę… - odparła nieśmiało, przytulając się do pleców Satsuki. Końcówki różowych włosów łaskotały ją po twarzy.   
\- Och, naprawdę? – zapytała Momoi, obracając się w jej ramionach – Boisz się, że on ci mnie zabierze.  
Dziewczyna przytaknęła, wtulając się w biust różowowłosej. Satsuki pogłaskała jej krótkie, brązowe włosy i uniosła jej twarz, delikatnie podtrzymując jej brodę.   
\- Nie masz o co – szepnęła, poczym pocałowała Riko w usta. Tylko w myślach dopowiedziała sobie „na razie”, bo nigdy nic nie wiadomo…


	19. 21 dni: Nie brzydzę się

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To nam chyba dzisiaj stuknie nie 10000 słów, a 11000 :') Dopadła mnie wena. Miało być AoMido i AkaAo, ale to jutro, bo napadła mnie ochota na KotaReo! Ale, żeby nie zapomnieć: WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO, SEI-CHAN! Jednak, HayaMibu bardzo... Ngh, nie wiem, co mnie opętało, napisałam 6-cio stronicowe opowiadanie... Taak... I napadła mnie ochota na badziewne nazwy, więc pozdrawiam wszelkie Oxfordy, Derby, bla, bla bla... Enjoy!

Urodziny Akashiego to dość specyficzny dzień jak dla mnie. Zabronił kupować sobie jakiekolwiek prezenty, zapraszać gdziekolwiek… Powiedział tylko, że spotkamy się w holu internatu o dwudziestej. Mamy być elegancko ubrani, bo gdzieś pójdziemy. Zachodziłem w głowę, o co chodzi i totalnie nie dawało mi to spokoju. Zapinając guziki smokingu, wymyślałem coraz to nowe miejsca, do których mógłby nas zaprowadzić.   
\- Agh, Reo-nee! – usłyszałem rozpaczliwy, zirytowany krzyk Kotarou z łazienki.  
\- Co znowu? – odkrzyknąłem, zdenerwowany przezwiskiem. Powinienem już się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale jakoś wciąż nie mogłem, chociaż Kotarou zwykł mnie tak nazywać od gimnazjum. Hayama wypadł z łazienki, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, niosąc w ręce białą poszetkę*. Był ubrany w przepiękny, szyty na miarę, czarny, wieczorowy garnitur, a pod szyją miał zawiązany krawat tego samego koloru. Wyglądał wyjątkowo dostojnie, jak na siebie.   
\- Umiesz składać te durne chustki?! – zapytał mnie, wyciągając ku mnie dłoń z jedwabnym materiałem.  
\- Poszetkę? Oczywiście.  
Złożyłem ją zgrabnym ruchem i umieściłem w burs taszy** Nie omieszkałem przy tym „przypadkowo” musnąć jego dłoni i torsu.   
\- Dzięki – mruknął, wyraźnie speszony, po czym odwrócił się w stronę łazienki.   
Westchnąłem ciężko. Wróciłem do swojego pokoju i zmierzyłem wzrokiem półeczkę, na której stały buteleczki z różnymi rodzajami perfumami, wodami toaletowymi… Tym razem wybrałem klasyczną wodę kolońską***, ponieważ uważałem jej zapach za pasujący do takiej okazji. Po chwili zarówno ja, jak i Kotarou byliśmy gotowi.   
\- Woda kolońska? – mruknął, gdy ubieraliśmy buty.   
Przytaknąłem obojętnie. Wybrałem Oxfordy plain brogues****, które bardzo dobrze wyglądały do smokingu. Zauważyłem, że Kotarou postanowił ubrać Derby*****  
\- Nie – powiedziałem stanowczo – Wiem, że masz Oxfordu half brogues****, one będą lepsze.  
Spojrzał na mnie ogłupiały.  
\- Co..? – zapytał, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, o co mi chodzi.  
Pokręciłem głową i pochyliłem się do szafki na buty. Wyciągnąłem z niej czarne, eleganckie buty ze zdobieniem wykonanym z perforowanej skóry.  
\- Ja pierdolę, skąd ty znasz takie dziwaczne nazwy?  
\- Ciotka kazała mi się ich swego czasu nauczyć. Miała nadzieję, że zostanę projektantem i będę za darmo szyć ubrania dla jej gwiazdek.  
Kotarou parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Ty projektantem? Mój Boże. Wiesz, że ta wiedza ci się w ogóle nie przyda?   
\- Wiem. Ale jak widać, czasami można z niej zrobić użytek.   
\- Jak dla mnie, mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że lepiej będą pasować te buty – odparł, wiążąc sznurówkę.  
\- Ups – odpowiedziałem, wstając.   
Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz telefonu. Było już za piętnaście. Za dziesięć umówiliśmy się z Nebuyą na dole. Cmoknąłem, niezadowolony.   
\- Długo będziesz się jeszcze tak guzdrać? Mamy pięć minut.  
\- Wiem, wiem – odpowiedział, podnosząc się powoli.  
Byłem dziś dla niego dość ostry, co wcale mi się nie podobało, ale trochę mnie zirytował. Zeszliśmy na dół. Dziewczyny oglądały się za nami, obrzucając nas zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Fakt, raczej nietypowym było spotkać nas aż tak elegancko ubranych. Myślę, że całkiem dobrze musieliśmy wyglądać – dobrze zbudowani, wysocy chłopacy w eleganckich strojach wieczorowych? Cóż więcej chcieć w sobotni wieczór? Na środku holu stał Nebuya. O dziwo, on też się postarał i wyglądał naprawdę dobrze jak na takiego goryla. Również miał na sobie czarny garnitur, który wyjątkowo dobrze na nim leżał – w przeciwieństwie do szkolnego mundurka, w którym wyglądał strasznie. Skrzywiłem się, gdy zobaczyłem derby, no ale można ostatecznie wybaczyć. W ogóle o czym ja myślę? Co za różnica, jakie buty? Chociaż to fakt, że Oxfordy pasowały by lepiej, no ale! Cóż za babskie podejście.   
\- Domyślacie się, co on kombinuje? – rzucił w naszą stronę na powitanie.  
\- A ja wiem? – odparł Kotarou – Znając go, pewnie pójdziemy do jakiejś szykownej restauracji, czy coś.  
Wtedy kątem oka zauważyłem, że schodzi po schodach.  
\- O! Sei-chan! – zawołałem wesoło, a ponieważ dzisiaj się jeszcze nie widzieliśmy zaraz dodałem:  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego!   
Uśmiechnął się słodko.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Wyglądał piekielnie dobrze. Miał na sobie czarny, szyty na miarę smoking i dopasowane dodatki. Nawet pasek zegarka miał czarny, tak jak etykieta to określała.   
\- Możemy już iść? – zapytał spokojnie.  
Przytaknęliśmy zgodnie.  
\- Gdzie nasz zabierasz? – zapytałem, gdy wyszliśmy na dwór.  
\- Do restauracji – odparł obojętnie, jakby to było nic.  
Ale jak droga to musiała być restauracja, żeby obowiązkowo przychodzić tam w strojach wieczorowych..?  
***  
Wieczór zleciał szybko i przyjemnie. Kolacja była wyśmienita, atmosfera fantastyczna. Dawno już nie robiliśmy takich wypadów. Ten co prawda był niezwykle dostojny, ale co za różnica. Na pożegnanie przytuliłem jeszcze Akashiego, po raz kolejny życząc mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Potem rozeszliśmy się do swoich pokoi. Gdzieś od połowy spotkania Kotarou stał się niezwykle milczący i spokojny jak na siebie. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale troszkę się zmartwiłem. Teraz szedł za mną ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.   
\- Nee, co się stało, Kota-chan? – zapytałem, otwierając drzwi od naszego pokoju.   
\- N.. Nic – skłamał – Po prostu jestem zmęczony.   
Skrzywiłem się i spojrzałem na niego zaniepokojony. Nie potrafił kłamać, a przynajmniej nie w stosunku do mnie.   
\- Serio? Jest dopiero dwudziesta trzecia.  
\- I co? Ostatnio było dość ciężko…   
Tym się zdradził. Nigdy nie potrafił powiedzieć wprost, co go trapi, ale tym razem przesadzał.   
\- Jak długo udawałeś? – zapytałem, zdejmując buty.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się.  
\- Że wszystko jest w porządku – uzupełniłem wypowiedź, odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Patrzył na mnie spokojnie, choć gdzieś tam w oczach widziałem żal.  
\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – mruknął.   
Szybko zdjął buty i poszedł w stronę swojego pokoju. Poukładałem buty w szafce i poszedłem do siebie. Zdjąłem z siebie smoking i powiesiłem go w szafie. Jutro zaniosę go do pralni… Usłyszałem ciche trzaśnięcie drzwi. Wyszedł czy wszedł do łazienki? Wychyliłem głowę na korytarz. Stał tam z opuszczoną głową, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co zrobić.   
\- Co się stało, Kota-chan? – zapytałem.  
Drgnął na moje słowa i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zdążył się już przebrać i zapewne wykąpać. A ja… A ja stałem w samych bokserkach. Podszedł do mnie, oparł czoło o moją pierś.  
\- Wiesz co, Reo… - powiedział.  
Poczułem się nieswojo, gdy nie dodał tego „-nee”   
\- Słucham?   
Milczał przez chwilę, jakby zmagał się ze sobą. Serce biło mi dość szybko, jego obecność tak na mnie niestety działała. Poza tym niepokoiłem się o to, co go męczyło.  
\- Czuję się zazdrosny – powiedział w końcu cicho.  
Otworzyłem oczy szerzej, trochę nie dowierzając.   
\- Zazdrosny? – powtórzyłem   
\- O Akashiego… On… On mi cię zabiera.  
\- Proszę? – zapytałem zszokowany – Uważasz, że nie poświęcam ci uwagi?  
\- Między innymi. Ostatnio zachowujesz się tak… Oschle w stosunku do mnie. Codziennie obrzucasz mnie jakimś chamskim spojrzeniem, a jak tylko widzisz Akashiego, to jesteś cały w skowronkach. Cholera, wkurza mnie to.   
Chciałem się zaśmiać. Żałośnie zaśmiać. Czyżbym tak bardzo krył uczucia, że aż przesadziłem?  
\- Akashi jest lepszym przyjacielem? – zapytał beznamiętnie, odsuwając się.  
Pokręciłem głową w geście sprzeciwu. Nie, to nie tak Kotarou…   
\- A może się w nim zakochałeś? – dopytywał.  
Nie, to nie tak Kotarou… Te słowa nie mogły mi przejść przez gardło, bo wiem, że wtedy wyrzuciłbym z siebie wszystko, co tak długo skrywałem. Tak skrupulatnie, że aż za bardzo. Nie odpowiedziałem, więc po prostu zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i lekko skinął głową. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie. Zagryzłem wargę. Cholera, niby co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
\- To nie tak, Kota-chan… - powiedziałem żałośnie.  
Zawahałem się na chwilę.  
\- Nie tak? Więc jak?! – odpowiedział ze złością – Bo jak dla mnie, to po prostu wolisz jego. Fakt, jest perfekcyjny, zajebisty! Ale ile go znasz? Rok? Nawet nie cały. A mnie znasz tyle lat! Ile już? Dziesięć?! I po prostu mam odejść w zapomnienie, tak?!  
\- Nie wymyślaj sobie własnej prawdy! – krzyknąłem – Nie, on nie jest lepszy! – nie mogłem już nic poradzić, puściły mi nerwy – Sei-chan… To tylko on! Jest uroczy i miły…  
\- A więc jednak jesteś w nim zakochany? Ciężko się do tego przyznać?! – przerwał mi.  
\- Nie! Nie jestem w nim zakochany. Jest dla mnie ktoś znacznie ważniejszy. Ale wiem, że on tego nie toleruje – mówiłem coraz ciszej – Więc jak mam to powiedzieć, skoro on tego nie akceptuje? Skoro po tym… Wszystko się popsuje.   
Przeczesałem włosy palcami.   
\- Jak to wszystko się popsuje? – warknął – Co ty pierdolisz? Co może się zepsuć? Teraz też wszystko niszczysz!  
\- Wiem! – krzyknąłem – Ale nie wiem, czy gorsze jest to, że będziesz się na mnie gniewać, czy się mną brzydzić!  
\- Co? – tym razem to on był zszokowany.  
\- Kiedy powiedziałem Ci, że jestem gejem… Widziałem twoje zniesmaczenie. Ale jesteś jedyną osobą, która o tym wie. Wtedy… Zabrakło mi już odwagi, żeby ci to powiedzieć…  
Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zamilkłem na chwilę.  
\- Przez to zacząłem być taki oschły. Bo.. Bo się bałem, że jeśli ci powiem, to mnie znienawidzisz.   
\- Dlaczego po prostu nie spróbujesz?  
Spojrzałem na niego, podszedłem powoli. Drgnął lekko, bo zrozumiał, do czego mnie sprowokował. Poskładał sobie wszystkie moje słowa…  
\- Mnie kochasz? – szepnął.  
Przytaknąłem, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.   
\- Tak, ciebie kocham – odparłem, poczym pocałowałem go delikatnie. Bałem się, że mnie odepchnie. Odepchnie, uderzy, ucieknie, nawrzeszczy jak to się mnie brzydzi. Ale nie. On po prostu stał skołowany, nie wiedział, co się do końca dzieje. Po chwili odsunąłem się. Patrzył na mnie zszokowany, nawet nie wiedząc co zrobić.   
\- Ja… - zaczął z żalem.   
Położyłem mu palec na ustach i pokręciłem głową.  
\- Dobranoc – szepnąłem łamiącym się głosem.  
Wróciłem do swojego pokoju i wyciągnąłem z szafki nóż. Pierwszy raz od dawna przycisnąłem go do nadgarstka i przesunąłem nim. Raz za razem, nacinałem skórę, czując dobrze znany ból. Syknąłem z satysfakcją, gdy z moich oczu pociekły łzy.   
\- Reo… - usłyszałem zza drzwi.  
Spojrzałem na swój nadgarstek.  
\- Tak? – zapytałem słabo.  
\- Nie brzydzę się – powiedział cicho Kotarou – Też cię kocham… Reo.  
Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy i jeszcze raz pociągnąłem nożem po skórze. Cieszę się, bardzo się cieszę. Po raz kolejny rozciąłem skórę.   
\- Mogę wejść? – zapytał po tej chwili ciszy.  
\- Tak… - szepnąłem.

Gdy mnie zobaczył, skrzywił się i podszedł do mnie szybko. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, przytknął swoje czoło do mojego.   
\- Głupi… - jęknął, całując mój nadgarstek – Naprawdę głupi…  
Upuściłem nóż, który spadł na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem. Pogładziłem go po głowie. Znów zacząłem łkać rozpaczliwie. Podniósł się, pocałował w policzek, zlizując przy tym łzy.  
\- Naprawdę, kocham cię…   
*Poszetka – Ozdobna chusteczka wkładana do górnej części marynarki  
**Burs tasza (burstasza) – górna kieszonka w marynarce  
***Woda kolońska – rodzaj wody toaletowej, w której skład wchodzą następujące olejki eteryczne: „nuta głowy” – bergamota, cytryna, pomarańcza; „nuta serca” – lawenda, rozmaryn; „nuta bazy” – neroli (kwiat gorzkiej pomarańczy)  
****Oxfordy – inaczej wiedenki; klasyczny model buta męskiego, jedne z najbardziej eleganckich butów, tu przytoczone „plain brogues” – bez zdobień oraz „half (semi) brogues” – ze zdobieniami na czubku  
*****Derby – tu rodzaj męskiego obuwia wizytowego, nieco szerszego optycznie od Oxfordów.


	20. 20 dni: Kise w Krainie Czarów (cz.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jej, to już połowa challenge'a... Wybaczcie, że nie wrzucam z tej okazji cudownego AkaAo/AoMido, ale świąteczne przygotowania dają mi w kość... Może jutro! Także ten... Troszkę Kisi, ale jakoś szału nie ma...

\- W ogóle, to kim jesteś? – zapytał się mnie trener.  
Osłupiały stałem przez kilka minut w milczeniu…  
\- J-Jak to? W sumie… Tak naprawdę to nie wiem, kim jestem… Mógłbym powiedzieć, że jestem Kise, ale to tylko z rana… Ale tyle razy się dzisiaj zmieniałem…  
Genta zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę panu tego wytłumaczyć… Gdyby był pan na moim miejscu, wiedziałby pan jakie to uczucie rosnąć i maleć na przemian… I jak to może człowieka ogłupić.  
\- Na twoim? A kim ty jesteś?  
Boże, wracamy do początku rozmowy. Z zażenowaniem uderzyłem ręką w czoło. To nie ma sensu, odwrócę się i pójdę! Gdy już mam zamiar to zrobić, on nagle krzyczy:  
\- Czekaj! Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.  
\- Słucham? – odpowiadam znużony.  
\- Trzymaj nerwy na wodzy.  
Już nie wiem, co zrobić. Naprawdę?! Ależ mi mądrość życiowa!  
\- To wszystko? – wycedziłem przez zęby, starając się nie okazywać narastającego we mnie gniewu.  
\- Nie.  
Och, naprawdę? To co mi jeszcze powiesz? Nawet tutaj jesteś tak samo irytujący jak zazwyczaj. Przez jakiś czas w milczeniu pali fajkę.  
\- A więc nie wiesz, co się z tobą dzieje i wydaje ci się, że nie jesteś sobą?  
\- Obawiam się, że nie. Już nawet niczego nie pamiętam w jakiś normalny sposób…  
\- Powiedz „Ojca Wirgiliusza” – rozkazuje mi.  
Co to za głupi pomysł?! Mówię posłusznie wiersz, choć od początku wydaje mi się, że coś przekręcam… No nieważne.  
\- To zupełnie się nie zgadza – mówi pod nosem, gdy kończę.  
\- Raczej niezupełnie się zgadza – poprawiam go – Tylko niektóre słowa są inne.  
\- To od początku do końca jest inne – burczy – Jakiego wzrostu chciałabyś być?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami. On też zwraca się do mnie w formie żeńskiej. Serio, dlaczego?  
\- W sumie jest mi obojętnie. Może tak z dziesięć centymetrów więcej? Tak co najmniej.  
Patrzy na mnie powątpiewająco.  
\- Od jednej strony się rośnie, od drugiej maleje.  
Co? Ale czego?  
\- Grzyba – uzupełnia wypowiedź jakby czytał mi w myślach. Potem zgramolił się z grzyba i znika w trawie.  
Gapię się tępym wzrokiem na tego grzyba i zastanawiam się, z której strony zacząć. Fajnie, dwie strony i tak dalej, ale grzyb jest przecież okrągły. Biorę kawałek z prawej i lewej strony. A, zacznę od prawego. Zjadam go i ZNOWU się kurczę. Nie mogę już prawie otworzyć ust, bo moja szczęka sięga stóp. Z wielkim wysiłkiem gryzę kawałek lewego. O, rosnę. Może teraz wrócę do normalnego wzrostu. Hej, chwila. Coś mi się tu nie zgadza… Dlaczego moje ramiona zniknęły. Patrzę się w dół… Aha, no ciekawie, nie powiem. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Moja szyja jest jak jakaś łodyga! No i co teraz..?


	21. 19 dni: Zakład

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, znowu jakieś 700 słów wyszło, toż to szok. Uznajmy to za AoMido z mini AkaAo, które sobie kiedyś może rozwinę, ale na razie nie jestem w stanie, bo moja wyobraźnia nie może ogarnąć... Eleganckiego opowiadania. A że do hardów się nie nadaję i nie chcę ich pisać, to może coś wymyślę po świętach. Teraz jest mi tak świątecznie, że od jutra zaleje was fala przesłodkich jak moje Lebkuchen opowiadanek c: Hella yeah, kill me.

Zgodnie z umową czekał przed salą po treningu. Po pół godziny stania na wietrze i chłodzie, Akashi łaskawie przyszedł.  
\- Wolniej się nie dało? – warknął Aomine niezadowolony.  
Seijuurou tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie moja wina, że jestem kapitanem.  
Daiki odpowiedział prychnięciem i ruszył przed siebie, choć tak właściwie nie miał pojęcia, gdzie iść.  
\- Proponuję moje mieszkanie – odezwał się Akashi, jakby czytał w jego myślach.  
\- To prowadź.  
Doszli do stacji metra w niecałe dziesięć minut. Aomine uśmiechnął się leciutko na myśl, że będą jechać w godzinach szczytu. I faktycznie, w pociągu było tak tłoczno, jak powinno. Akashi wcisnął się i oparł plecami o zimną szybę, na której ręce położył również Aomine, tym samym blokując jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki Akashiemu.  
\- Niezbyt komfortowo – mruknął ten, patrząc się prosto w spokojne oczy Daikiego.   
\- Ups – odparł, prowokacyjnie wciskając kolano między uda Seijuurou.  
Żaden z nich nie zmienił przy tym wyrazu twarzy. Po piętnastu minutach byli na miejscu. Jeszcze pięć minut drogi na pieszo i w końcu stanęli na progu mieszkania Akashiego. Ten zamknął za nimi drzwi.   
\- A teraz powiedz mi, z kim się założyłeś – zapytał tonem spokojnym i złośliwym jednocześnie.  
\- Szybko się dowiedziałeś – stwierdził zaskoczony Aomine.  
\- To nie było zbyt trudne. Shintarou jest beznadziejnym aktorem. Ja już trochę lepszym. Zaliczyłeś któregokolwiek z nich?  
Daiki uśmiechnął się zmieszany i podrapał po głowie.   
\- W sumie to tylko Kise.  
Akashi uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego. Pchnął go na drzwi.   
\- Żałosny jesteś – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, skubiąc Aomine w wargę.  
To było lekkie zaskoczenie.   
\- A teraz powiedz mi szczerze, jak przekonałeś Shintarou, by udawał ofiarę gwałtu? Jestem tego ciekaw.   
Aomine westchnął lekko.  
\- To będzie trochę trwało…   
\- W takim razie zapraszam do salonu.  
***  
Z Kise założyłem się tydzień temu. W sumie co za problem go oszukać? Pogadam trochę z każdym i się podpiszą, z mniejszą lub większą dozą przymusu. Nagroda będzie ciekawa, ot co. Z Kuroko było najłatwiej, zgodził się od razu. Z Murasakibarą też poszło nie najgorzej, przekupić go słodyczami i podpisik od razu załatwiony. No i teraz została już tylko ta gorsza część. W sumie Akashiego wolałem sobie zostawić na koniec, bo cholera wie, co będę musiał wymyślić. Jednak z Midorimą też nie pójdzie łatwo. Chyba, że owinę go sobie wokół palca albo może… No jakoś go zmuszę. Słyszałem, że jest masochistą, a w sumie każdy, kto wchodził w związek z Akashim musiał być masochistą… Jestem ciekaw tylko jak zboczona istota skrywa się za tym tsunderowatym Midorimą. Hej, bez przesady, nie mogło być przecież tak źle. Złapałem go po treningu we wtorek.  
\- Naa, Midorima – zacząłem trochę nieśmiało – Mam pewien problem.  
\- No i co mnie to obchodzi, nandayo? Poproś o pomoc swojego Kise, czy kogoś. Czemu się do mnie z tym zwracasz?!  
\- No bo właśnie z Kise się założyłem – odparłem już odważniej – Chodzi o to… By zaliczyć każdego z „Kiseki”  
Midorima spojrzał na mnie kpiąco.   
\- Co to za żart, nandayo?!  
Po chwili milczenia odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Westchnąłem, powoli mocno się irytując. Szarpnąłem go za koszulę i przyparłem do ściany. Kołnierzyk lekko się rozerwał.  
\- Słuchaj, wystarczy mi, kurwa, podpis.  
\- W życiu! Nie będę się przyznawał do tego, że się szmacę!  
Szmaci się? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że usłyszę z jego ust jakikolwiek kolokwializm. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Kurde, to będzie ciekawsze, niż Kise, który udaje, że nie ma humoru. Przywarłem do niego, spoglądając przy tym złośliwie.  
\- Słuchaj, jeżeli stawiasz opór, to naprawdę wezmę to, czego potrzebuję i zmuszę cię to tego jebanego podpisu.   
Midorima spojrzał na mnie tym tsunderowatym wzrokiem, który naprawdę mnie wkurzał.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl.  
Uśmiechnąłem się złowieszczo, zacisnąłem mocniej ręce na jego ramieniu i barku, a potem przywarłem do jego szyi. Oby wyszła z tego malinka. Jęknął cicho. O, czyli serio jest masochistą? Powoli, nieśpieszno przesunąłem po jego brzuchu paznokciami, zostawiając na nim czerwone szramy. Potem sięgnąłem do klamry jego spodni. Zaczął się szarpać, więc mocniej przycisnąłem go do ściany. Zacząłem rozpinać guziki jego koszuli.   
Jeden po drugim, bez pośpiechu.  
Przesunąłem po torsie językiem. Jakby nie patrzeć całkiem mi się to podobało. Jednym szarpnięciem zdjąłem z niego spodnie.  
\- Dobra, okej! – krzyknął – Podpiszę.  
Spojrzałem na jego zburaczałą twarz. Triumf. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni kartkę.  
\- Masz jakiś sposób na Akashiego? – zapytałem jeszcze.  
\- M- Mogę poudawać, że mnie zgwałciłeś, może się wkurzy…  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- W porządku. Dzięki bardzo.  
Poklepałem go po policzku i jeszcze uśmiechnąłem się z wydętymi ustami. W sumie, było ciekawie… Może kiedyś naprawdę go zaliczę?


	22. 18 dni: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghaaa, tyle roboty! Pierniczki, sernik, uszka... Nah, troszkę jest dzisiaj na siłę, ale jutro zapowiadam... "Wyznania stalkera"! Czyli totalnie nieświąteczne AkaKise... A może będzie świątecznie? No nie wiem, nie wiem ;) Zobaczymy~

Boże Narodzenie jest całkiem fajnym świętem. Obchodziliśmy je co roku w Ameryce i w sumie do teraz nie mogę się obejść bez pierniczków. Ogólnie nie przepadam za słodyczami, ale pierniki raz na rok to co innego. Ciemnobrązowe z białym lukrem, a ich korzenny zapach wypełnia całe mieszkanie. W sumie to nikogo się dzisiaj nie spodziewałem, więc mogłem spokojnie usiąść przed telewizorem, włączyć mecz NBA i jeść ciastka, popijając herbatą z goździkami i miodem. Za oknem szalała zamieć, więc wszystko pasowało do amerykańskich świąt.   
\- Ach, jak miło – powiedziałem sam do siebie.   
I gdy już miałem do końca pogrążyć się w błogiej sielance, powspominać tamte czasy… Wszystko przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Kto tym razem? Ogólnie wszyscy moi znajomi zrobili sobie z tego mieszkania noclegownię i darmową jadłodajnię. Czasami to było naprawdę irytujące.  
Otworzyłem drzwi i wychyliłem głowę.  
\- O, Kuroko? – zdziwiłem się.  
W sumie dawno go tutaj nie widziałem… Chyba jako jedynego.  
\- Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi, Kagami-kun… Mogę wejść na chwilę?  
Wydawał się czymś przygnębiony. Zwykle odważnie patrzył się prosto w moje oczy, a dzisiaj… Uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, gapił się w podłogę… I ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie zdołowanego.  
\- Stało się coś? – zapytałem się nie na żarty zaniepokojony, podając mu kapcie.  
Zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na wieszaku. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Niespecjalnie. A na pewno nic, co by cię dotyczyło i czym powinieneś się przejmować.  
Warknąłem cicho. Skoro jestem jego chłopakiem, to chyba mam prawo wiedzieć. Objąłem go w pasie i pocałowałem w policzek.   
\- Jak sobie chcesz – mimo wszystko odpuściłem.   
Był tak spięty i zdenerwowany… Czy jest sens w męczeniu go?  
\- Zostajesz na noc? – zapytałem po chwili, prowadząc go do salonu.  
\- Jeśli bym mógł… Nie jestem chętny na powrót do domu.  
A, więc znowu kłótnia…  
\- Zaparzyć ci herbaty? – zapytałem, by zmienić temat.   
Żaden z nas nie lubił rozmawiać o rodzinie. Z resztą nie było o czym mówić.   
\- Poproszę – powiedział siadając na kanapie. Owinął się kocem i oparł głowę o ramię. Podszedłem do niego, a kubek postawiłem obok swojego. Pocałowałem go w czoło.  
\- Zdążyłeś się przeziębić – mruknąłem, poczym pocałowałem go w czubek nosa.  
Kuroko przytulił się do mnie mocno.   
\- Może – jęknął, przymykając oczy.  
Westchnąłem i pogłaskałem go po rozczochranych przez wiatr włosach. No więc… Mam co robić w ten niby świąteczny dzień.  
\- Przeszkodziłem ci w planach? – zapytał mnie po chwili.  
\- Nie bardzo… - odparłem – W sumie cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.  
Kuroko uśmiechnął się słabo. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że zasnął. Spojrzałem za okno. W tym momencie zgasło światło. Niosąc go w jednej ręce, zapaliłem kilka świeczek. Wracając na kanapę, wziąłem jeszcze jednego piernika.  
\- Tak świątecznie… - mruknąłem.  
W sumie czego sobie więcej życzyć? W ramionach ukochany, za oknem zawierucha, mieszkanie wypełnione korzennym zapachem oświetlają tylko świeczki… Pocałowałem śpiącego Kuroko.  
\- Merry Christmas… Hm..?


	23. 17 dni: Wyznania stalkera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Życzę Wam wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, spędzonych z rodziną, w spokoju i dobrej atmosferze. Wspaniałych prezentów, smacznych potraw świątecznych i żebyście nie przytyli za bardzo XD Dzisiaj może nieświątecznie, ale obudziłam się o 7, napisałam to opowiadanie i wróciłam spać XD No. Wesołych świąt i widzimy się jutro!

Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy to wszystko przerodziło się w obsesję. Wiadomo, na początku tylko się mu przyglądałem. Gdy trafiłem do klubu, ja byłem w trzeciej lidze, a on w pierwszej. Nie wiem, czy już wtedy był kapitanem, czy jeszcze nie, ale… Zdecydowanie mnie fascynował. Znaczy… Oni wszyscy byli niesamowici i każdego można było podziwiać za coś innego. Nie dołączyłem do tego klubu dla niego, ale koniec końców to właśnie on stał się moją motywacją do pracy. Często pierwsza liga rozgrzewała się, gdy my mieliśmy trening. Początkowo tylko na niego zerkałem, tak o, bo mnie interesował. Później… Później już było tylko gorzej. Były takie dni, że nie mogłem zrobić nic, tylko ostentacyjnie się na niego gapić. Czemu? A ja wiem..? Po prostu przyciągał mnie całym sobą, swoim stylem gry, pewnością siebie, odpowiedzialnością, dojrzałością. Aż dziwne, że był w moim wieku. Gdy trafiłem do pierwszej ligi, nie posiadałem się z radości. Mogłem być bliżej niego, grać z nim. Ale przecież nie wolno mi tego pokazać, bo wyjdę na wariata… Nie? Zachowywałem się tak samo miło i tak samo wesoło w stosunku do wszystkich. Tylko, że to, co nazywałem „zafascynowaniem”, powoli przeradzało się w obsesję. Oczywiście nie widziałem tego w tamtym momencie. Nadeszła przygnębiająca zima. Przestałem się spotykać z chłopakami po treningach, bo wszyscy chcieli jak najszybciej dostać się do domów. Czasami zostawałem w szkole, bo on zostawał, by potrenować z nim. Tak, lubiłem, nawet bardzo lubiłem Kurokocchiego, ale z czasem zacząłem być zazdrosny. Patrz się na mnie. Graj ze mną. Rozmawiaj ze mną. Nie zorientowałem się, kiedy zacząłem śledzić go po meczach, po treningach, jak wracał do domu. Mieszkał w najdroższej dzielnicy, codziennie dojeżdżał stamtąd metrem, co zajmowało mu dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy minuty. Potem szedł jeszcze siedem lub osiem minut do szkoły. Jego matka zmarła, ojciec był jak dla mnie szurnięty. Powoli zacząłem się do niego zbliżać. Witać z rana, chodzić z nim na treningi. Jeżeli coś podejrzewał, to dobrze to ukrywał. I ja starałem się wykorzystać swoje umiejętności, by nie okazywać nadmiernego zainteresowania. Nie chciałem go skrzywdzić, czy przestraszyć, ale chciałem go mieć dla siebie. Specjalnie udawałem, że najbardziej lubię Kurokocchiego, przesadnie go wielbiąc. No, zresztą robiłem to nawet liceum… Ale wcześniej nastąpił ten okres, w którym wszystkim było już obojętne, bo i tak przecież wygramy. Zakładaliśmy się, kto ile punktów wrzuci i tak dalej. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że ta faza na niego zelżała… Z mojej perspektywy. Po prostu rutyną stało się to, co było dla mnie wyjątkowe. Potem… On się zmienił, a drużyna rozpadła. Skończyło się gimnazjum, a zaczęło liceum. Trafiliśmy do totalnie różnych szkół. Zacznijmy od tego, że w różnych miastach, oddalonych od siebie trzy godziny jazdy shinkansenem. Śledziłem go w Internecie, bo nie miałem szans na nich innego. Trudno było to robić, ale dawało radę. Poznałem całą jego drużynę, wszystkich, którzy go otaczają… Stwierdziłem, że chyba nie mam szans. Miałem go widywać po dwa tygodnie dwa raz w roku?! Przed Winter Cupem spotkaliśmy się razem. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, tylko z nim. Ale on całą uwagę poświęcił Kagamicchiemu. Poczułem wtedy ukłucie zazdrości. Mnie zaatakuj. Mi gróź. Na mnie patrz swoim psychicznym wzrokiem. Powinienem był to powiedzieć na głos. Tak, jak on, sam powoli zaczynałem odchodzić od zmysłów. Szybko zacząłem chodzić za nim do hotelu, ale co mi to dawało? Nic. Zdecydowałem, że powiem mu o tym, jak go uwielbiam. Że boję się jego siły, ale jednocześnie jest on tak cudowny. Tylko czy mnie nie zaatakuje? A nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Przynajmniej się mną zainteresuje. Dowie się, że nie jestem zadurzony w Kurokocchim, czy Aominecchim, tylko właśnie w nim. Jednak gdy Rakuzan przegrał finał, myślałem, że to fatalny pomysł. Odrzuci mnie, znienawidzi. Ale podszedłem do niego, gdy był sam.  
\- Ryouta? – zdziwił się na mój widok.   
Pewnie byłem ostatnią osobą, której się spodziewał. A ja tylko przytaknąłem, stojąc przed nim z opuszczoną głową.  
\- Ja… Chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, że… Um…  
Już wiedziałem, jak czują się dziewczyny, próbujące poprosić mnie o chodzenie. Nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, że to może być aż tak straszne. Przytuliłem go. Raz się żyje.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnąłem mu do ucha.  
Odepchnął mnie silnym ruchem i spojrzał na mnie tym przerażającym, ostrym wzrokiem. Ale chwilę później zorientował się.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział spokojnie – Wybacz, ale mam już chłopaka.  
\- Wiem – wyrwało mi się.  
Wyminął mnie, klepiąc przy okazji po ramieniu.  
\- W takim razie cierp dalej, obserwując mnie i jego.  
Zamknąłem oczy, próbując powstrzymać płacz. Chwilę później pojawił się. Mibuchi Reo. Jego chłopak. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Akashi na moich oczach przytulił się do niego, pocałowali się. Dobrze, że nie miałem przy sobie wtedy żadnego noża, czy czegoś.   
„Cierp” dostałem wiadomość od niego parę dni później wraz ze zdjęciem jego i Mibuchiego. Skuliłem się w kącie tak, jak za każdym razem gdy o nim pomyślałem.   
\- Patrz na mnie! Mnie kochaj! Mnie całuj! – zacząłem krzyczeć ze złości.  
Nie ma pogodnego Kise Ryouty. Nie ma jego żartów, wygłupów, szczęścia, uśmiechów. Teraz istnieje tylko ta ponura część, która płacze i cierpi. Regularnie widzę jego zdjęcia. Wygląda na zadowolonego, w porządnym związku, z kochającym chłopakiem. Który nie jest mną. I nie będzie. Z czasem w akcie depresji zacząłem rozcinać sobie nadgarstki, szepcząc przy tym:  
„Patrz na mnie, mnie kochaj”   
Nic to nie dawało. Zacząłem znikać, pochłonięty przez cierpienie. Czasami myślałem o tym, by zabić siebie, innym razem jego, a jeszcze innym Mibuchiego. Ale co to da? W końcu trafiłem tu, gdzie teraz jestem. Ściany są białe, wszystko jest ponure i przygnębiające. I wiem, że nie zobaczę już jego. Nie powiem mu po raz kolejny „kocham cię”, nigdzie już za nim nie pójdę.  
Żegnaj, Akashicchi.  
Żegnaj.


	24. 16 dni: Czerwony Kapturek - czwartkowa seria cz. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mogłabym to podciągnąć pod AkaKuro, ale jakoś tak średnio. W każdym razie mój komputer umarł i teraz go podnoszę do życia .-. Więc przepraszam za dzisiejszy shit, ale nic nie potrfię na telefonie pisać. Tak, wybaczcie.

W małej chatce w środku lasu mieszkała sobie prześliczna dziewczynka... A gdzie tam dziewczynka, był to przeuroczy chłopiec. Mieszkał ze swoim ojcem, którego bardzo kochał, choć ten był tyranem. Chłopiec często chodził do swojej babci, która rozpieszczała go do granic możliwości. Pewnego dnia uszyła mu piękną czerwoną pelerynkę z pięknym czerwony kapturkiem. Chłopcu tak się on spodobał, że od tamtego momentu nosił go cały czas. W końcu wszyscy zaczęli go nazywać "Czerwonym Kapturkiem"  
Pewnego słonecznego dnia ojciec wręczył mu koszyk z ciastem i winem.  
\- Idź do babci i zanieś jej ten koszyk, bo jest bardzo chora. Na pewno się bardzo ucieszy, gdy ją odwiedzisz. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie zbaczać ze ścieżki. Idź prosto do domu babci - powiedział.  
Chłopiec przytakiwał grzecznie, słuchając poleceń taty. Jednak, gdy chwilę później wyszedł, od razu zapomniał o jego przykazaniach. Obok ścieżki zauważył śliczne kwiaty. "Na pewno spodobają się babci!" Pomyślał, zrywając je. Nagle zza drzewa wyskoczył wilk.  
\- Dzień dobry, chłopcze - przywitał się grzecznie, przyglądając się swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi ślepiami.  
\- Dzień dobry - odparł chłopiec.  
\- Cóż masz w tym koszyku? - zapytał wilk.  
\- Ciasto i wino dla mojej chorej babci. Idę do niej, bo pewnie się ucieszy!  
Oczy wilka błysnęły niebezpiecznie. "Schrupałbym go, ale babcią też nie pogardzę... Muszę wymyślić, aby mieć ich obu!"  
\- A gdzie mieszka twoja babcia?  
\- Na końcu tej ścieżki, w domku między starymi dębami! - odpowiedział niczego niepodejrzewający chłopiec.  
Wilk przytaknął.  
\- Widzisz ten krzaczek poziomek? Na pewno posmakują twojej babci! - powiedział, poczym wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi chłopca, pobiegł w stronę domu babci.  
Gdy Kapturek nazbierał trochę poziomek, zadowolony wrócił na ścieżkę. W tym czasie wilk dobiegł do domku babci. Zapukał do drzwi.  
\- Kto tam? - usłyszał męski głos.  
Zdziwił się wilk. "Jaka babcia? Z drugiej strony to nawet i lepiej"  
\- Twój chłopiec! - odpowiedział, naśladując głos wnuczka.  
\- A wchodź, wnusiu, wchodź!  
Wilk wpadł do środka i skoczył na babcię... Dziadka? Pocałował i ugryzł go w wargę.  
\- A teraz zjem cię całego! - powiedział wilk.  
Mężczyzna obrócił się, przyduszając wilka do łóżka.  
\- Mi to pasuje - stwierdził, odgarniając czerwoną grzywkę.  
Nagle do domku wszedł Czerwony Kapturek, prowadząc za rękę przystojnego myśliwego o złotych oczach i złotych włosach.  
\- Akashicchi?! Kurokocchi?! - zdziwił się, zasłaniając dziecku oczy.  
\- Ciii, tu się nic nie dzieje - powiedział Akashi, całując swojego wilka.  
A morał jest z tego...  
Nie, nie tym razem.


	25. 15 dni: Dzieciak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaa, pierwsze w życiu NijiAka! Takie sobie, ale jeszcze się wyćwiczę! W sumie podoba mi się ten pairing, możecie się jeszcze co najmniej jednego spodziewać podczas tego challenge'a! :D No, oddaję to Wam piętnaście minut przed północą, ale wywiązuję się z obowiązku XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem, czy Teikou było szkołą z internatem, ale dla mnie jest to na rękę, więc jest szkołą z internatem. Kuniec c:

W tym roku trafiłem to jednego pokoju z kouhaiem. No, w sumie to zrozumiałe. Był to, jak się okazało, Akashi Seijuurou. Trochę się o niego wypytałem to wychowawców internatu, to nauczycieli, chociaż skąd mieli go znać, skoro dopiero był pierwszakiem? W sumie nie dowiedziałem się niczego istotnego, tylko tyle, że wychowuje go ojciec, a matki nie ma, więc powinienem uważać na słowa. Przyszedł, gdy akurat wypakowywałem swoje rzeczy.  
\- Nijimura-kun – zagadnęłam mnie jedna z wychowawczyń. Obok niej stał, jak się domyśliłem, Akashi.  
Przywitałem się bez zainteresowania i wróciłem do rozpakowywania swoich rzeczy. Kobieta westchnęła tylko bezradnie, powiedziała parę zdań do dzieciaka i wyszła. Udając brak zainteresowania, dokładnie przyjrzałem się chłopakowi. Wyglądał na w miarę dobrze zbudowanego, trenującego jakiś sport pierwszaka. Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż lubił kosza, bo przydałoby się paru nowych, dobrych zawodników. Gdy skończyłem, usiadłem na łóżku i ostentacyjnie się mu przyglądałem. Co jakiś czas zerkał na mnie, choć w jego spojrzeniu nie było ani śladu niepewności.  
\- Nie przedstawiłem się należycie, czyż nie? – zapytał po jakimś czasie – Akashi Seijuurou. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu*.  
Ukłonił się z szacunkiem. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, bo ponoć to miał być jakiś bogaty paniczyk. Myślałem, że będą z nim same problemy, ale teraz się na to nie zanosiło.  
\- Nijimura Shuuzo – bąknąłem.  
Przytaknął delikatnie i dokończył rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy.  
\- Jesteś kapitanem tutejszego klubu koszykarskiego, czyż nie, Nijimura-senpai? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Um, no… Interesujesz się koszykówką?  
\- Owszem. Mógłbym posunąć się nawet do stwierdzenia, że jestem w niej całkiem dobry.  
Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie. Zapowiadał się dobry rocznik.  
***  
Minęło kilka miesięcy i nawet muszę przyznać, zaprzyjaźniłem się z Akashim. Chociaż była to raczej surowa znajomość pozbawiona uczuć, ale jednak dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Tylko jednego dnia doprowadził mnie do zawstydzenia.  
Obudziłem się w piękną, pogodną sobotę, był to jakoś tydzień przed przerwą letnią. Poczułem, że jest mi jakoś cholernie niewygodnie i ciepło.  
\- O co chodzi? – mruknąłem, najpierw odwracając samą głowę.  
Jakże się zdziwiłem widząc tam śpiącą twarz Akashiego. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka jak oparzony.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknąłem.  
Usiadł na łóżku, przecierając lekko oko dłonią. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie na swoim łóżku siedzi.  
\- Ja..! Przepraszam najmocniej! – powiedział, choć nie słyszałem choćby śladu skruchy w jego głosie.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! – zapytałem, nadal zawstydzony tą sytuacją.  
\- W sumie… Nie wiem.  
Spojrzałem się na niego, zbaraniały.  
\- Jak to „nie wiesz”?  
\- Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć w racjonalny, możliwie sensowny sposób.  
Westchnąłem ciężko. Przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Czyżby zarumienił się? Wtedy sobie przypomniałem, że był wychowywany przez surowego ojca. Pewnie nigdy nie zasmakował takiej rodzinnej miłości. Uśmiechnąłem się miło, tak, jak uśmiechałem się do mojego braciszka, gdy przychodził w nocy, bo się bał.  
\- Chodź, przytul się – powiedziałem.  
Popatrzył się zdziwiony i szybko zamrugał oczami.  
\- Po co? Przecież to zawstydzające – odparł.  
Westchnąłem. „A co przed chwilą niby zrobiłeś?! To nie było zawstydzające?!” powiedziałem w myślach. Podszedłem do niego i przytuliłem.  
\- Czasami każdy potrzebuje trochę czyjegoś ciepła – szepnąłem, całując go w czubek głowy.  
\- Przepraszam – odpowiedział, wtulając się we mnie mocno.  
Uroczy dzieciak.

*Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - miło mi cię poznać, miej mnie w opiece.


	26. 14 dni: NijiHai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To się stało moim nowym OTP ;_; O Boże. Teraz Was tym na serio zasypię. Pozdrawiam, 1100+ słów za pierwszym razem... Fajnie, nie ma co c:

Jak w każdy sobotni wieczór, wyszedł na samotny spacer. Oczywiście, uwielbiał zajmować się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, ale czasami każdy musiał odpocząć. Napawał się chłodnym, późno jesiennym powietrzem. Niebo było bezchmurne, w oddali rozświetlone neonami z pobliskich dzielnic. Park Hibiya był o tej porze praktycznie pusty, więc idealnie nadawał się jako miejsce do rozmyślań. Przynajmniej potencjalnie, ale jak zwykle coś nie wyszło. Idąc jedną z alejek, zauważył postać, która już z daleka z kimś się mu kojarzyła. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył siedzącego na ławce Haizakiego. Jego srebrne włosy były jeszcze w większym nieładzie niż zwykle, jeden kolczyk z ucha wyrwany. Podszedł bliżej niego, nachylił się nad nim. Warknął cicho.

\- Ej, nie masz nic do roboty, tylko spać jak menel w parku? – zwrócił się do niego, jak zwykle niezbyt miło.

Chłopak otworzył lekko oczy i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Wal się. Jakbym miał ochotę pospać, to wróciłbym to domu – odpowiedział, podnosząc posiniaczone ręce na wysokość oczu Nijimury.

\- Znowu? – odpowiedział z narastającą złością.

Delikatnie pstryknął go w nos. Ten syknął niezadowolony.

\- Tak, znowu. Ostatnio matka powiedziała, że jak jeszcze raz wdam się w jakąś bójkę, to mam do domu nie wracać, póki wszystkie sińce nie znikną.

Shuuzou uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Że też akurat dziś musiał się na niego natknąć.

\- Jełopie… Wiesz, w sumie moich rodziców nie ma w domu, mogę cię do siebie zabrać. Tylko, że jak wystraszysz moje rodzeństwo albo będziesz przeszkadzał… To ode mnie też dostaniesz.

Haizaki zaśmiał się.

\- Jak proponujesz…

Nijimura wyprostował się.

\- Zjebałeś mi spacer, więc teraz podnieś się i chodź, bo zaraz się rozmyślę.

Chłopak prychnął, patrząc się na kolegę.

\- To mi kurwa pomóż, po tym razem mnie dość ostro skopali.

Shuuzou złapał Shougo za włosy i brutalnie podniósł do góry.

\- Jak ty się do senpaia zwracasz, co? – zapytał z nerwowym uśmieszkiem.

Haizaki popatrzył się na niego swoimi szczenięcymi oczami, przez co Nijimura od razu zmiękł.  Zarzucił sobie ramię chłopaka, a wolną ręką objął go.

\- Do mnie jest dość daleko, więc podjedziemy metrem – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Shougo przytaknął tylko.

\- Dzięki – mruknął nieśmiało.

Po kilkunastu minutach siedzieli już w wagonie metra. Nijimura przyjrzał się mu teraz dokładniej. Miał wielkiego sińca na policzku, rozciętą wargę, pod nosem była zaschnięta strużka krwi. Siedział sztywno, zapewne jego żebra były w równie fatalnym stanie co twarz. Ręce miał posiniaczone, kostki pozdzierane i zakrwawione.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdził bez ogródek.

\- Mhm… - mruknął niemrawo Haizaki, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Źle się czujesz? – zapytał, szczerze zaniepokojony.

Włączył mu się instynkt opiekuńczy, którego tak nie znosił, gdy ten nie odnosił się do jego rodzeństwa.

\- Mhm… - mruknął po raz kolejny, przymykając oczy.

\- Oi, nie śpij. Zaraz wysiadamy! – warknął do niego rozkazująco.

Wysiedli na następnej stacji i jakimś cudem Nijimura dowlókł go do swojego mieszkania. W połowie drogi zaczął go nieść, nie widząc innej opcji. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, powitał go brat.

\- Onii-chan! Szybko wróciłeś! – powiedział z uśmiechem – Kto to?

Nijimura westchnął i wymusił miły uśmiech.

\- To mój kohai – odpowiedział spokojnie – Spotkałem go przypadkiem. Bardzo źle się czuje, więc bądźcie możliwie cicho, dobrze?

Chłopiec przytaknął.

\- Powiem siostrzyczce! – odpowiedział szeptem i pobiegł do salonu.

Nijimura westchnął ciężko. Szybko zdjął buty i zaniósł Haizakiego do swojego pokoju. Położył go na łóżku. Shougo uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Masz uroczego brata – mruknął, gdy Shuuzou wyciągał apteczkę z szuflady biurka.

\- Wiem – odparł, przysuwając krzesło do łóżka.

Usiadł i rozłożył opatrunki na szafce nocnej.

\- Shuu-nii, pomóc ci? – zapytała dziewczynka, stojąc w progu.

Nijimura uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Nie trzeba. Zajmij się bratem, dobrze? I idźcie zaraz spać, bo już jest późno.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i odeszła, zamykając  za sobą drzwi.

\- Jak to jest, że dla nich jesteś taki miły, a dla mnie na przykład to już nie? – zapytał Haizaki.

Nijimura prychnął.

\- Bo to moje rodzeństwo – odparł – Ich inaczej traktuję.

Nalał wodę utlenioną na wacik, który następnie złapał pęsetą. Zaczął nim powoli przecierać otarte kostki chłopaka. Haizaki syknął z bólem.  Potem Nijimura zajął się resztą jego obrażeń.

\- Zdejmij koszulkę – polecił mu.

\- Po co..? – zdziwił się, choć wykonał polecenie.

Odsłonił ogromne sińce rozlane wzdłuż obu boków. Nijimura wziął trochę żelu chłodzącego na ręce i rozsmarował go na krwiakach. Haizaki zadrżał lekko.

\- Boli czy ci się to podoba? – zapytał Shuuzou.

Shougo nie odpowiedział. Nijimura powędrował rękoma w górę aż do szyi chłopaka, a potem pochylił się nad nim. Przez chwilę patrzyli się sobie w oczy, ale Haizaki nie reagował, więc Nijimura po prostu go pocałował, na koniec rozgryzając i tak pękniętą wargę chłopaka.

\- Co to kurwa było?! – wysyczał zaraz potem Haizaki.

Nijimura wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pocałunek, tak to się określa – odparł bez emocji – Chcesz herbaty?

Haizaki przytaknął, osłupiały. Nijimura wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczym osunął się na podłogę i podkulił nogi.

\- Co ja zrobiłem? – szepnął sam do siebie, rumieniąc się.

W tym czasie Haizaki rozejrzał się po pokoju, próbując skupić na czymś innym. Zauważył luźno leżącą kartkę na parapecie. Sięgnął po nią. Zobaczył na niej swój portret z krótką notką pod nim:

„Byłem w nim zakochany, więc zacząłem go bić codziennie.  Ludzie myśleli, że go maltretuję, bo chłopak nie może lubić chłopaka w TEN sposób. I pewnego dnia chcę mu powiedzieć, że po prostu nie radzę sobie z uczuciami do niego i dlatego go biję.”

Shougo szybko odłożył kartkę na jej miejsce. Spojrzał się tępo w sufit. Chwilę później Shuuzou wszedł z dwoma kubkami gorącej herbaty.

\- Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego? – zapytał, stawiając kubki na biurku.

\- Nie, nie trzeba – odpowiedział Haizaki, nadal gapiąc się w sufit.

Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Hej, w sumie to czemu mnie tak często bijesz? – zapytał po chwili Haizaki.

Nijimura popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok.  Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę.

\- Bo nie potrafię sobie poradzić z uczuciami, które żywię w stosunku do ciebie – odpowiedział drżącym głosem.

Haizaki zaśmiał się lekko.- Naprawdę nieźle bijesz – stwierdził i wyciągnął ku niemu poharataną dłoń – No choć, możemy potrzymać się za rączki.

Nijimura nawet nie drgnął, był totalnie poważny. Haizaki także spoważniał. Podniósł się na łokciach z jękiem. Dotknął lekko nieskazitelnej twarzy Shuuzou.

\- Ej, byłem całkiem poważny! – mruknął – Chodziło mi o to, że… Serio, możemy być razem.

Na siłę wsunął swoją dłoń w jego.

\- Ne? – ponaglił go.

\- Czyli… Będziesz moim chłopakiem? – zapytał Nijimura, ściskając jego rękę.

Haizaki zaśmiał się i pocałował go.

\- Mhm! – mruknął na potwierdzenie, poczym położył się z powrotem.

Nijimura westchnął tylko i pokręcił głową. Po chwili przeszedł nad nim i położył się obok. Haizaki wtulił się w niego. Stwierdził, że to całkiem miłe, chodź nie spodziewał się tego po Nijimurze właśnie

***

„Byłem w nim zakochany, więc zacząłem go bić codziennie.  Ludzie myśleli, że go maltretuję, bo chłopak nie może lubić chłopaka w TEN sposób. I pewnego dnia ~~chcę mu powiedzieć~~ powiedziałem mu, że po prostu nie radzę sobie z uczuciami do niego i dlatego go biję. A on odpowiedział, że możemy potrzymać się za ręce. I w ten sposób zyskałem pierwszego chłopaka”

Dopisał.


	27. 13 dni: Kocha się za nic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugie NijiHai, bo to się stało moim życiem. Moja ręka dzisiaj zamarzła podczas biegania i teraz wygląda strasznie. Dawno już nie miałam tak suchej i spękanej skóry. Uwielbiam taką, mega mi się ona podoba ;; Jutro wyrównam drugą rękę. Nie wiem jak będę pisać, ale jest zima XD

Przez złote liście rosnącego przy oknie drzewa przebijało się jesienne słońce. Chciał mocniej przytulić się do chłopaka, który leżał obok niego… Przynajmniej wieczorem. Teraz nikogo nie było obok. Nijimura spojrzał na zegarek stojący na szafce. Siódma rano.

\- Już poszedł..? – mruknął niezadowolony.

Wstał, przeciągnął się, spojrzał w lustro. No tak. Zasnął tak, jak był wczoraj ubrany. Zdjął pomiętą koszulę, którą zaniósł do łazienki. Poczuł zapach dobrego, tradycyjnego śniadania.  „Dziwne, rodzice nie powinni jeszcze być w domu” – pomyślał, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Zobaczył tam Haizakiego w samych spodniach, skupionego na smażeniu tamagoyaki*. Nijimura uderzył go lekko w tył głowy i stanął obok.

\- Wypadałoby się chociaż zapytać, czy możesz, co? – mruknął.

Haizaki zaśmiał się nieporadnie.

\- Sorka. Chciałem się na coś przydać – odpowiedział, zrzucając śliczne żółte roladki na talerz.

Nijimura przewiesił się mu przez ramię, zapominając o pokrywających chłopaka sińcach.

\- Umiesz gotować? – zdziwił się – Nie wyglądasz na takiego.

Urażony Shougo dźgnął go lekko łokciem w bok. Wrzucił na patelnie rybę i zajął się cięciem tofu w kostkę.

\- Nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny jak ci się wydaje! – odpowiedział, zesłoszoczony.

Nijimura zaśmiał się i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Serio, czasami zachowujesz się jak baba – powiedział, drocząc się.

Haizaki uderzył go w ramię pięścią, potwierdzając słowa Nijimury.

\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył, unosząc do góry palec wskazujący.

Shuuzou zaśmiał się i przedrzeźniając Shougo, usiadł przy stole. Ten warknął tylko wściekle, poczym postawił przed chłopakiem pełne, tradycyjne śniadanie japońskie.

\- Itadakimasu – powiedział zadowolony Nijimura z najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem, jaki Haizaki kiedykolwiek u niego widział.

Uniósł lekko głowę, a jego policzki zalał rumieniec. Sam zaskoczył siebie taką reakcją.

\- Itadakimasu – wydukał, zabierając się za swoją porcję śniadania.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Shuuzou.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał niepewnie Shougo.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – odpowiedział szczerze Nijimura, wskazując pałeczkami jego policzek oraz żebra.

\- A odwal się! Nie prosiłem o tą bójkę wczoraj!

\- Mhm, jasne. Po prostu byłeś w złym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze, jak zawsze?

Haizaki prychnął tylko i nie odezwał się już.

\- Straszny z ciebie dzieciak, Shougo – powiedział po chwili Nijimura.

\- Kto ci pozwolił mówić do mnie po imieniu?! – oburzył się Haizaki, krztusząc zupą miso.

\- W domu chyba mogę, nie? Czy mam do ciebie mówić jak do dziewczyn? „Skarbie”? „Kochanie”?

Haizaki zaniemówił, ale po chwili zreflektował się i rzucił śliwką umeboshi** w Nijimurę. Ten zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Oj skarbie, nie złość się – rzucił złośliwie.

Haizaki wstał i podszedł do Nijimury. Złapał go za włosy.

\- Dobra, możesz mnie nazywać po imieniu, Shuuzou.

Chłopak wetknął mu pałeczki w usta i siłą je rozwarł.

\- Shuuzou-san, a w szkole –senpai i jesteśmy kwita – mruknął zabierając pałeczki.

Wykorzystując chwilę, pocałował go krótko. Haizaki spalił buraka i szybko się odwrócił, zasłaniając twarz.

\- Dobra, jak chcesz głupku! – krzyknął.

Nijimura uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wsuwając śliwkę do ust. Skrzywił się, czując ich kwas.

\- Muszę przyznać, że świetnie gotujesz – wyznał, ocierając łzy, które pociekły mu podczas jedzenia owocu – Ale nigdy więcej nie dawaj tych śliwek.

\- A specjalnie je dostaniesz! – odparował Haizaki, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić.

Odwrócił się i gdy zobaczył krzywiącego się Nijimurę, zaśmiał się głośno. Pocałował go w czoło.

\- Skoro ich nie lubisz, to po co zjadłeś, głąbie? – zapytał.

Nijimura podciął mu nogi, więc Haizaki upadł na kolana przed nim. Shuuzou uniósł lekko jego podbródek.

\- Trochę więcej szacunku, gówniarzu – warknął, patrząc się na niego z góry.

Shougo założył sobie jego nogę na ramię i podniósł się gwałtownie.

\- Oczywiście, Shuuzou-san – powiedział dosadnie, poczym pocałował go i prowokacyjnie ugryzł wargę.

Wtedy do kuchni wszedł młodszy brat Nijimury.

\- Onii-chan..? – zaczął zaspany.

Chłopacy odwrócili się w jego stronę i przerażeni, szybko pozbierali się.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Nijimura, przybierając ten miły i opiekuńczy ton.

\- Jesteście zdecydowanie za głośno – odpowiedział chłopiec ze złością – Kochajcie się ciszej.

Zostawił chłopaków osłupiałych i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Popatrzeli na siebie.

\- To twoja wina! – powiedzieli jednocześnie, a potem się zaśmiali.

Haizaki przyłożył swoje czoło do Nijimury i pocałował go lekko.

\- To naprawdę twoja wina – mruknął Shuuzou, dźgając Shougo w żebra.

\- No i co – odpowiedział ten, lekko szczypiąc drugiego w policzki.

Spoważniał na chwilę i spojrzał się prosto w jego oczy.

\- Dlaczego się we mnie zakochałeś? – zapytał.

Nijimura patrzył w te szczenięce oczy spokojnie, poczym uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny.

\- _Kocha się za nic. Nie istnieje żaden powód do miłości_ . ***– odpowiedział, po raz kolejny krótko całując Haizakiego i gryząc jego wargę.

*Tamagoyaki –  roladki z omletu z sosem sojowym i czasami innymi dodatkami

**Umeboshi – kwaśna i słona śliwka ( a właściwie morela)

*** Paulo Coelho – „Alchemik”


	28. 12: Być niczyim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnio zaczęłam wpadać w masakryczną nostalgię. Dzisiaj tak tego nie widać. Ale jutro zaczynam robić mapę cytatów na konkurs z polskiego i pierwsze co, to zabiorę się za cytaty o miłości. A potem o bólu. Więc jutro przygotujcie się na coś dołującego. A tym czasem zapraszam na AkaKise w dawnych czasach :D

                Zawsze dobrze jest wrócić na bezpieczny dwór pana. Jednym z seniorów, jego przyjacielem był znany i szanowany Nijimura. Mieszkał daleko na północ, w okolicach przełęczy między Hokkaido a Honsiu.  Kiedyś był jednym z najlepszych samurai w kraju, teraz, po wielu wojnach, wciąż oddany władzy, wpajał młodym zasady kodeksu bushidou i walki. Dostać się do niego, choćby na parę miesięcy… Cóż, nie było to absolutnie łatwe. Niewielu się z resztą na to decydowało, bo chodziła plotka, że jest to człowiek brutalny w metodach i chłodny w obyciu. Większość, którzy już do niego przyszli i przebrnęli przez cały trening, zostawali jego wasalami. Kto by się dziwił, być sługą tak znanego człowieka..? To zaszczyt. Jednak on nie był jego wasalem. Nie miał pana. Nie chciał nikomu służyć. Był roninem i nie żałował takiej decyzji. Ale zawsze cenił sobie Nijimurę jako przyjaciela.

Teraz stał przed potężną bramą, jedną z dwóch osadzonych w murze chroniącym wspaniałą, rozległą posiadłość. Broniło jej dwóch rosłych adeptów, podejrzliwie patrzących się na każdego, kto choćby przechodził obok.  On stanął tam tylko na chwilę. Nie musiał nic mówić, bo jego wygląd był nazbyt charakterystyczny.  Czerwone oczy kojarzące się z drogimi rubinami, karmazynowe włosy jak u nikogo innego. Mężczyźni skłonili się mu nisko mimo ciężkich, twardych zbroi i uchylili przed nim drzwi. Wszedł pewnie. Przystanął na chwilę napawając się znanym widokiem. Rozciągał się przed nim ogromny plac treningowy zapełniony adeptów pochłoniętych  przez ćwiczenia. Okalał je budynek służący jako internat. Po podwyższonych podestach zgrabnie przemykały służące, najmłodsi uczniowie, a także służący wasale. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i przeszedł przez plac, a następnie przez kolejne drzwi. Teraz miał przed sobą oficjalną część posiadłości, znacznie bardziej zadbane budynki okolone czystymi, wypolerowanymi podwyższeniami. W środku znajdował się ogród. Ścieżki z białych kamieni wiły się między wypielęgnowanymi krzewami, miniaturowymi drzewami i zielonymi trawnikami. Wszystkie dochodziły do stawu nakrapianego małymi wysepkami. Przecinał go drewniany most, na którym stał zamyślony Nijimura. Gość podszedł do niego bezszelestnie, jednak on i tak wyczuł jego obecność.

\- Kopę lat, Akashi – powiedział do niego spokojnie – Co cię przywiało w te strony?

Akashi skłonił się grzecznie.

\- Po prostu miałem ochotę się z tobą spotkać, Nijimura-sensei. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Ten uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i klepnął byłego wychowanka w ramię.

\- Masz doskonałe wyczucie czasu, za chwilę będzie kolacja – powiedział.

Ruszyli w stronę dużego pokoju, oficjalnej jadalni.

\- Czyżbyś spodziewał się dziś w gości? – zapytał, patrząc na przygotowane naczynia.

\- Absolutnie – odparł spokojnie, z uśmiechem – Moje drogie rodzeństwo wróciło, więc teraz jemy tutaj.

Akashi przytaknął z uśmiechem. Zasiedli do stołu. Chwilę później dołączył do nich młodszy brat Nijimury Shuuzou – Akio.

\- O, Akashi-dono? – zdziwił się i skłonił głęboko.

\- Dzień dobry, Akio – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Zasiadł obok nich i zaczął wypytywać Akashiego o różne rzeczy. Chwilę później shoji* rozsunęły się ponownie. W wejściu stanęła Chou – siostra Shuuzou. Była ubrana w przepiękne kimono, włosy elegancko upięte, a jej prawdziwa twarz ukryta pod makijażem gejszy.

\- Witam panów – powiedziała swoim miękkim głosem.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami. Kobieta usiadła nieopodal, a po chwili weszła służba z parującymi daniami na tacach. Przed Akashim ukląkł chłopak. Przydługie, blond włosy miał zatknięte za ucho, w którym tkwił srebrny kolczyk. Poruszał się zgrabnie, trochę kobieco. Postawił na stole kolację, ukłonił się i wycofał. Spojrzał jeszcze nieśmiało na samuraja, a ten spojrzał na niego. Poczuł delikatny ucisk w okolicach serca. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a Nijimura od razu to zauważył.

\- Kise – zwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- Tak, sensei? – zapytał wysokim, miękkim głosem, kłaniając się głęboko w stronę pana.

\- Przygotuj proszę pokój dla naszego gościa – powiedział.

Blondyn pogłębił ukłon.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził i wycofał się do wyjścia.

\- Wpadł ci w oko? – zapytał, gdy cała służba wyszła.

Akashi spojrzał na niego z ukosa i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może… - odparł.

Nijimura zaśmiał się głośno i wrócił do kolacji.

\- Pamiętaj, że tu możesz prosić o wszystko – powiedział, poczym wsunął do ust kawałek ryby.

\- Nie omieszkam.

***

Po kolacji poszedł jeszcze do ogrodu, na most. Spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone niebo, rozświetlone przez księżyc w pełni. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, pozwolił, by zimne światło sączyło się przez palce i padało na twarz. Wdychał zimne powietrze z przyjemnością. Było ono zupełnie inne od tego w zatłoczonych miastach. Czyste, przepełnione zapachem natury. A on patrzył się na to z zachwytem. Nie chciał przeszkadzać, bo przecież nie wypadało. Z drugiej strony niegrzecznie było się tak gapić…

\- Ano… Akashic… Akashi-sama – zaczął, ledwo powstrzymując się od swojego zwyczajowego zwrotu – Pokój już został przygotowany.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział, idąc w jego stronę.

Zatrzymał się przed nim. Musiał spojrzeć w górę, aby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy, bo był sporo wyższy. Położył dłoń na jego dolnej wardze.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał.

\- Ryouta… - powiedział, rumieniąc się.

\- Więc, Ryouta… Zaprowadzisz mnie do mojego pokoju? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Chłopak przytaknął powoli i odwrócił się szybko. Akashi podążył za nim, obserwując jego umięśnione plecy.

\- Dlaczego jesteś służącym? – zagadnął.

\- Ponieważ nie mam odpowiedniego charakteru, aby zostać samurajem, Akashi-sama – odparł sztywno.

Lekko kulał, jakby niedawno uszkodził sobie kostkę. Może nieuważny krok? Może nieszczęśliwe potknięcie?

Rozsunął shogi od jednego z pokoi i odsunął się na bok, skłaniając. Akashi wszedł do środka.

\- Przygotowałem dla pana futon oraz ubranie na zmianę – powiedział, nadal trwając w ukłonie.

Akashi przytaknął lekko i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Dotknął złotych kosmyków opadających swobodnie w dół, przesunął dłoń na jego policzek i zmusił go, by podniósł głowę.

\- Gdy skończysz wypełniać swoje obowiązki, przyjdź do mnie – powiedział spokojnie, poczym wszedł do pokoju i zasunął za sobą drzwi.

***

Zanim Ryouta przyszedł, Akashi zdążył wykąpać się w łaźni, wyczyścić broń i przebrać w luźną yukatę. Wiedział, że to jego ubranie, ale zdziwił się jak bardzo ostatnio schudł. Rozsunął lekko shogi i usiadł na progu, delektując się widokiem ulubionego ogrodu. Z daleka nadchodził Kise.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle czekać, Akashi-sama – powiedział.

Z jego włosów ściekały kropelki wody.

\- Zdążyłeś się wykąpać, jak widzę? – zapytał.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł z zakłopotaniem.

Akashi wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. Ten przysiadł posłusznie.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle chcesz, bym ci towarzyszył? – zapytał cicho.

Akashi zaśmiał się krótko i ujął jego delikatną twarz w dłonie.

\- To chyba oczywiste, że mi się spodobałeś, Ryouta – mruknął.

Chłopak zarumienił się mocno.

\- Ale… Dlaczego? – zapytał szeptem.

Wzruszył ramionami i pocałował go delikatnie.

\- A ja wiem..? – stwierdził.

Wstał szybko i przeszedł do pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą blondyna. Pchnął go na futon. Yukata zsunęła się sama z jego ramienia.

\- Akashi-sama..? – zdziwił się.

Akashi podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się ochoczo. Nie protestował…

Pochylił się nad nim i zsunął yukatę z drugiego ramienia chłopaka. Jego oczom ukazało się ciało pokryte bliznami, świeżymi ranami i siniakami. Zaczął całować delikatnie każdą z nich.

\- Nie, Akashi-sama… - wyszeptał z bólem.

Uciszył go gestem dłoni i pocałował w szyję.

\- Tak jak myślałem – mruknął i spojrzał w jego złote oczy.

Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i zasłonił tors rękawem.

\- Jesteś jego..? – nie dokończył.

\- Niczyj – odpowiedział cicho, drżącym głosem.

\- Niczyj, a więc wszystkich – szepnął mu do ucha, a potem delikatnie je ugryzł.

\- Tak – odparł ze wstydem.

Akashi spojrzał na niego, a potem pocałował go zachłannie, długo.

\- Jak ja – mruknął i popchnął go do tyłu.

\- Jak pan – powtórzył.

Objął go ramionami. Obrócili się na bok. Akashi położył sobie jego głowę na ramieniu.

\- Chcesz, by tak było? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nie… - wyjęczał chłopak, mocniej się do niego przytulając.

\- Więc bądź mój – odpowiedział – I służ tylko mi.

Chłopak wtulił się w niego jeszcze mocniej, a Akashi pocałował blondyna w czubek włosy.

\- Tak, panie – szepnął, a z jego oczu pociekły gorące łzy ulgi.

Jego zszargane ciało przyciskało się do tego, które nieraz nazywano idealnym. Delikatne, drżące dłonie zaciskały się na materiale przysłaniającym silne, mocne plecy. Ale ich serca biły tak samo. Być niczyim, a zarazem czyimś. Sztuką jest do kogoś należeć i nie należeć za razem. Czy tak się da? Można tylko spróbować.

*Shogi - tradycyjne japońskie drzwi przesuwne z papieru ryżowego i drewna


	29. 11 dni: Cytaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie pytajcie się mnie, co to jest! Miało być cudowne. Wyszło jak wyszło. Podoba mi się taka konstrukcja opowiadania. Może kiedyś spróbuję jeszcze raz XD Zapraszam na refleksyjne KiKuro!

_Jest taka miłość, która nie umiera, choć zakochani od siebie odejdą._

_Ks. Jan Twardowski_

Zdarza się tak, że coś was rozdzieli. Nie musi to w sumie do końca zależeć od was. Czasami może być to zły los, czasami wola sił wyższych… Albo po prostu zwykła, jednak jakże ważna obietnica. Tracicie ze sobą kontakt, wszystko popada w zapomnienie. Zostają tylko zdjęcia, wspomnienia, które z czasem i tak zblakną. Warto zapomnieć o sobie? Przeczekać ból? Każda rana się zagoi…

Pierwszy rok liceum przetrwali osobno. Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Jeden do cichej, nieznanej szkoły, drugi do lepszej, bardziej znanej. Jeden żył spokojnie, niezauważony, drugi był rozchwytywany przez tłumy. Jeden w cieniu, drugi w blasku. Czy istnieje lepsza harmonia niż światło i cień? Chociaż jego światło nawet nie imało się tego prawdziwego, silnego… Które mu towarzyszyło. Cieszyć się czy cierpieć? Przyglądanie się z daleka temu, co było w sumie nieuniknione… Wokół jest tak wielu. Lepszych. Silniejszych. Milszych. Jeżeli już nawet nie Kagami… To Aomine, Akashi… Nie on.

Zdarzyła się okazja do poznania się na nowo. Tylko… Skoro on ma kogoś innego? Czy jest sens? Zaczekał na niego po spotkaniu. Nie był to najlepszy moment, bo wszyscy byli wręcz wściekli. Ale trzeba grać dobrą minę do złej gry. Jak zwykle. Wyszedł razem z nim, z Kagamim. Ze swoim cudnym światłem, które go ani nie przytłaczało ani nie osłabiało. Był inny niż Aomine, wydawał się bardziej zaborczy, przez co on stawał się niedostępny.

Kurokocchi…

\- Yo! – przywitał się z uśmiechem i podszedł zdecydowanie do Kuroko.

Wziął go pod rękę.

\- Porywam go dziś! – powiedział wesoło, ciągnąc za sobą chłopaka.

Tetsuya mógł się tylko domyślać, o co chodzi. Obrócił szybko głowę w stronę Kagamiego i wypowiedział nieme „przepraszam”

Gdy w końcu uciekli wystarczająco daleko, tam, gdzie nikt ich zapewne nie zobaczy. Zatrzymali się tam na chwilę.

\- O co chodzi, Kise-kun? – zapytał się go, uciekając wzrokiem.

Wiedział, że to było nieuniknione… W końcu tylko jemu wyznał, że go kocha. Kise złapał Kuroko w pułapkę, opierając się o ścianę budynku za nim. Z początku jego głowa zwisała ciężko, jakby zbierał się na powagę. Później spojrzał się w zaskoczone sytuacją, błękitne oczy.

\- Kurokocchi! – powiedział tak energicznie jak zwykle – Skoro… Skoro znowu będziemy grali razem… Zostaniesz znowu moim chłopakiem?!

Chłopak patrzył się na niego zszokowany, nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć… Gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu powoli położył dłonie na jego policzkach i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. W kącikach oczu zaiskrzyły łzy.

\- Tak, Kise-kun. Zgodnie z obietnicą – odpowiedział.

Po policzkach Kise pociekły łzy ulgi. Zaśmiał się pociesznie, poczym pocałował chłopaka.

„Dopóki nie zagramy w jednej drużynie, nie będziemy razem” – brzmiała ich obietnica, której dotrzymali.

_Kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem._

_Vincent van Gogh_

Gdy jest się zbyt silnym, nic już nie cieszy. Bo jak może cieszyć coś, co jest oczywiste i przewidywalne. Wtedy ludzie też się stają bardziej oziębli. Patrzą z góry na innych, przestają współpracować, lubić, a nawet kochać. To wszystko jest im niepotrzebne. Zwycięstwo jest jak tlen. To, co im jest im potrzebne. I zawsze na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wygodne, czyż nie? A skoro do tego masz na wyciągnięcie ręki mnóstwo osób, które się w tobie podkochują, to traci też sens staranie się dla kogoś, prawda? Mimo wszystkich wyznanych uczuć, mimo każdego pocałunku, słodkiego, krótkiego, długiego, namiętnego… Składając obietnicę, że staną się swoimi wrogami, nie można przecież się kochać. Złapał go po tym feralnym spotkaniu.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Kurokocchi – powiedział poważnie, zupełnie inaczej niż zazwyczaj.

Kuroko przytaknął tylko, a jego serce jak zwykle zabiło mocniej. Podążył za chłopakiem, ściskając jego dłoń. Wyszli na dwór. Wciąż nagie gałęzie trzeszczały lekko na wietrze, który rozwiewał również ich włosy. Patrzyli na siebie spokojnie, jakby rozumieli bez słów, co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Kurokocchi, to nie ma sensu… - zaczął Kise, odwracając wzrok – Jak mamy być razem, gdy równocześnie mamy być wrogami?

Kuroko poczuł, że coś traci, jakieś ukłucie w sercu… Jednocześnie chciał go zagarnąć, zabronić mu odchodzić… Miał do tego prawo. Z drugiej strony… Czy można trzymać przy sobie kogoś, dla kogo to wszystko straciło sens? Ale co, jeżeli to pułapka?

\- Myślisz, że rywalizując nie możemy jednocześnie się kochać? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

Kise zamurowało na chwilę. Kochać? Kto tu o miłości mówił?!

\- Ja… Mi nie chodziło o uczucie. Tylko o związek… Bo on nie ma sensu, czyż nie?

Kuroko patrzył się na niego wciąż tak samo spokojnie, choć w głowie miał jeden wielki mętlik i nieporządek.

\- Formalny na pewno nie – odpowiedział pustym głosem pozbawionym choć cienia uczuć – Ale nikt nam nie każe…

\- No właśnie , Kurokocchi. Chodzi o to, że nie ma sensu być razem – powiedział twardo, upierając się.

W umyśle Tetsuyi zapanowała jedna wielka pustka. Ale… Skoro nie mogą być razem, to czy to nadal jest miłość?

\- W takim razie… Chcesz odejść? – zapytał nadal tym nieobecnym tonem.

\- Gomen, Kurokocchi – powiedział cicho – To chyba jedyne sensowne wyjście na obecną chwilę.

Do oczu Kuroko cisnęły się łzy.

\- Czyli twoje słowa były puste? – zapytał, a jego głoś drżał z rozżalenia.

Kise spojrzał na niego, osłupiały. Nie, nie były, ale…

\- Być może – odpowiedział, zadając cios prosto w serce osoby, która była mu tak droga.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział chyba, żeby ten spokojny chłopak tak bardzo się czymś przejął. Zwiesił głowę, zacisnął szczękę. Próbował powstrzymać łzy.

\- W porządku – odparł powoli – Jeżeli… W takim razie obiecaj mi jedno.

\- Słucham uważnie – powiedział Kise, lekko zaskoczony.

\- Jeżeli znowu będziemy grać razem… Nie wiem kiedy, nie wiem jak to się stanie, ale jeżeli tak będzie… To wtedy damy sobie jeszcze jedną szansę. Dobrze?

Kise uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął Kuroko.

\- Dobrze – odparł spokojnie – Dopóki nie zagramy w jednej drużynie, nie będziemy razem.

Wyciągnął mały palec, który Tetsuya złapał swoim.

\- Yakusoku – powiedzieli razem.

I w tym momencie czar pierwszych słów prysł.

„Dopóki będziemy grać, będziemy razem”

_Jest tylko jedno szczęście w życiu, kochać i być kochanym._

_Aurore Dudevant_

Jedne związki są bardziej szczęśliwe, drugie trochę mniej. Na jedne patrzy się z przyjemnością, na drugie z obrzydzeniem. Ale w większości wypadków pary kochają się. A przynajmniej ta dwójka osób jest w sobie zadurzona. Więc najprawdopodobniej potrafią się wspierać. W tych trudnych i w tych pięknych momentach. To jeden z aspektów, w którym tkwi szczęście pary.

Siedział na kanapie, szlochając cicho. W sumie nie był jakoś szczególnie smutny, po prostu był zmęczony… Przemęczony. Nie dawał rady. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Kuroko, usiadł przy nim. Podał mu kubek herbaty, pocałował w czoło. Pozwolił oprzeć się na ramieniu, wypłakać, przytulić. I tylko gładził go po głowie, starając choć trochę polepszyć jego samopoczucie.

\- Wszyscy mają mnie dość – wyszlochał w końcu – Po kolej odchodzą. Zaczyna się w pracy, a pewnie… Pewnie skończy się na tobie!

Kuroko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale poklepał go jeszcze raz po głowie.

\- Nie sądzę, Kise-kun – powiedział spokojnie – To nie jest aż tak prostoliniowe.

\- Akurat! – stwierdził z rozpaczą, jeszcze mocniej płacząc – Mam już dość! Jestem wszystkim zmęczony! Nie wiem… Nie wiem co mam robić.

Kuroko patrzył się na niego spokojnie, nadal miarowo gładząc jego włosy.

\- Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie, Kise-kun. Sam musisz coś wymyślić.

Kise stęknął lekko.

\- W ogóle mi tym nie pomagasz!

\- Przepraszam – bąknął.

Kise znów zaczął głośniej płakać, czując narastającą frustrację. Nie odezwał się już ani słowem, tylko płakał i płakał, aż zabrakło mu łez. Potem wypił zimną już herbatę i otarł mokre policzki. Kuroko przytulił się do niego.

\- Teraz jest gorzej, ale jutro będzie lepiej, Kise-kun – powiedział i pocałował go w policzek.

\- A jeżeli nie? – zapytał smutno Kise.

\- I tak będę przy tobie. Nie jest ci lepiej, gdy się tak wypłakałeś?

Kise przytaknął lekko, choć w sumie był tym zaskoczony. Tak… Było mu trochę lepiej.

\- Kurokocchi, czy ty też kiedyś odejdziesz? – zapytał smutno.

\- Nie sądzę, Kise-kun. Choć zależy, jakby to ująć.

\- Co to znaczy?!

\- Dopóki będziemy grać, będziemy razem. Ale jeżeli przestaniemy być razem to i tak będę cię kochać. Tak, jak od początku.

„Kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę”

_O miłości wiemy nie wiele. Z miłością jest jak z gruszką. Gruszka jest słodka i ma kształt. Spróbuj zdefiniować kształt gruszki._

_Andrzej Sapkowski_

Pewnego po południa zawitał  na trening. Znów miał się spotkać z Kuroko, którego swoją drogą bardzo polubił. Ale dzisiaj coś było inaczej. Niby trenowali tak jak zwykle, wszystko było w porządku, ale jednak inaczej… Posprzątali salę, udali się do szatni. Kuroko zawsze mało się odzywał, ale dzisiaj to już wyjątkowo… To była przesada.

\- Kurokocchi, coś się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony, ściągając koszulkę.

Kuroko obrzucił go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie, nie szczególnie – odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

Jednak Kise nie dawał za wygraną.

\- No weeź! Czyżby dziewczyna cię rzuciła? A może masz jakąś na oku i boisz się jej to powiedzieć?

\- Hm… Nie do końca… To coś głębszego.

\- E?! Uważasz, że się NAPRAWDĘ zakochałeś?

\- Tak, tak mi się wydaje.

Kise podbiegł do niego radośnie.

\- W kim, w kim?! – zapytał.

Dopiero później stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Już miał się odsunąć,  gdy nagle… Kuroko złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. Kise odskoczył do tyłu, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

\- Kurokocchi?! – wykrzyknął.

\- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale uważam, że zakochałem się w tobie, Kise-kun… Dałbyś mi szansę?

Kise patrzył na niego osłupiały. Zakochał się w nim? W sumie jak niejeden chłopak. Ale to jednak Kurokocchi!

\- Tak, czemu nie…  - powiedział, choć wcale nie miał zamiaru.

\- Dziękuję. Obawiam się, że kocham cię i nigdy nie przestanę, więc…

\- W porządku, Kurokocchi! – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kise – Możemy spróbować. Bo mi też się wydaje, że cię kocham!

Tylko niech ktoś zdefiniuje pojęcie miłości…

 

 


	30. 10 dni: Służba nie drużba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna nieudana próba AoMido. Krótkie, bez sensu i słabe... Ale nieważne! Życzę Wam Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :D

Dyżur w sylwestra dla większości lekarzy byłby tragedią. Nie można pójść do świątyni, pobyć z rodziną w tym ważnym czasie… Jednak służba nie drużba. Co prawda w Nowy Rok większa część przypadków na Izbie Przyjęć dotyczyła zabaw z fajerwerkami czy ogniem przy lampionach, ale zdarzały się też bardziej nietypowe. Przez drzwi prowadzące na podjazd dla karetek wpadła grupa ratunkowa wioząca policjanta. Podbiegł do nich zielonowłosy lekarz.  
\- Co z nim? – zapytał sanitariusza.  
\- Postrzał w nogę, Midorima-sensei! – odpowiedział rozgorączkowany.  
\- Przygotujcie salę operacyjną numer dwa! – polecił pielęgniarkom.  
Kula przecięła tętnice udową i choć nigdzie nie utknęła, mężczyzna wykrwawił się prawie na śmierć. Midorima wszedł na salę z rękoma uniesionymi w ten charakterystyczny gest chirurgów. Podszedł do stołu i zamarł na chwilę, widząc leżącego tam, wykrwawiającego… Aomine. Bez większej zwłoki, zabrał się do pracy.  
***  
Zabiegł się udał, choć nie wszystko było w normie. Stracił dużo krwi i nadal był nieprzytomny. Midorima stał nad jego łóżkiem, tłumacząc to sprawdzaniem jego stanu, ale… Chyba tak naprawdę martwił się o dawnego znajomego. Przegarnął lekko jego zmierzwione włosy.   
\- Głupi Aomine – mruknął i odszedł od jego łóżka, odkładając kartę.   
\- Oi wal się Midorima. Gdybyś był na moim miejscu, to byś wiedział, że to było niemożliwe do uniknięcia – odpowiedział mu słabo Aomine.  
Lekarz odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Zreflektował się dopiero po dłuższej chwili i znów przybrał swoją nieprzeniknioną minę. Poprawił okulary.  
\- Dobrze, że się obudziłeś – odparł - Szkoda, że ten rok zaczął się dla ciebie tak nieszczęśliwie.   
\- Służba nie drużba, co nie, Midorima?  
Midorima wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
-Jak dla kogo, Aomine – odparł, wychodząc.   
Aomine westchnął głęboko. Zapowiadał się ciekawy pobyt.  
***  
Odwiedzał go kilka razy dziennie, czy to na nocnych, czy dziennych dyżurach. Pytał się, jak się czuje, czy już mu lepiej i tak dalej… Wiadomo, to jego praca, ale do Midorimy było naprawdę niepodobne. Pewnego razu po prostu się nad nim nachylił, w sumie przez przypadek. Aomine uniósł się lekko i pocałował go. Midorima spojrzał się na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Daiki zaśmiał się, czochrając włosy lekarza. Ten odwrócił się szybko.  
\- Widzę, że już wróciły ci siły – mruknął, zasłaniając spaloną rumieńcem twarz.  
\- Nah, powiedzmy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.   
Midorima wpisał coś na kartę i wyszedł bez słowa.  
Oparł się o ścianę na korytarzu, ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Pieprzony Aomine – mruknął z rozdrażnieniem.  
Zakuło go w sercu. Czy to jest…? Jak na to się mówi? Zauroczenie?


	31. 9 dni: Poczekaj na mnie - czwartkowa seria cz. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, znowu bawię się w cytaty! ;-; Co jak co, ale to naprawdę uwielbiam XD Nie jest to coś takiego, jak próbowałam uzyskać wcześniej, raczej po prostu wrzuciłam cytaty, które mi się podobały i chyba w miarę pasowały. W ogóle, jak patrzę na moje prace, to wydaje mi się, że wychodzę na jakieś dziecko-emo ._. Zapraszam na kolejne AkaKuro! Jutro będzie NijiHai. Tak znowu, tak na pewno!

_\- A jeśli pewnego dnia będę musiał odejść? – spytał Krzyś, ściskając Misiową łapkę. – Co wtedy?_

_\- Nic wielkiego. – zapewnił go Puchatek. – Posiedzę tu sobie i na Ciebie poczekam. Kiedy się kogoś kocha, to ten drugi ktoś nigdy nie znika._

_Alan Alexander Milne – „Kubuś Puchatek”_

Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się, gdy grałeś z Daikim. Wydawałeś się niepozornym, kochającym kosza chłopakiem. Z początku nikt nie widział w tobie nic szczególnego, ale… Mnie urzekłeś. Nie wiem czym, nie wiem jak. Ale wiedziałem, że muszę dać ci szansę. Z początku chodziło mi tylko o sport. Nauczyłem cię tego, co wydawało mi się adekwatne, co ci pasowało. Chciałem, by dobrze ci się z nami grało. Potem chodziło chyba o coś więcej. Spędzaliśmy razem więcej czasu, spotykaliśmy się poza szkołą. Myślałem, że chodzi mi o przyjaźń. Miło spędzało mi się z tobą czas, więc dlaczego mielibyśmy się nie spotykać? Razem grać, rozmawiać… Przecież to tylko przyjaźń. Co w tym wielkiego? Dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, chyba najlepiej. Nie wiem, jak wyglądało to z boku, dla mnie to była po prostu wspaniała przyjaźń. Aż pewnego wiosennego dnia…

Poszliśmy razem na Hanami. Z resztą już drugi rok z rzędu. Wspaniały początek drugiej klasy. Promienie słońca przebijały się między różowymi płatkami kwiatów, a my przechadzaliśmy się prawie zupełnie pustymi alejkami. W sumie, był to ostatni dzień przerwy przed nowym rokiem, więc… Śmialiśmy się, rozmawialiśmy. W końcu zatrzymaliśmy się pod największym drzewem w okolicy. Usiedliśmy się, opierając o jego ogromny pień.

\- Wiesz co, Akashi-kun? – powiedziałeś cicho, opierając głowę o moje ramię.

\- Słucham, Tetsuya? – zapytałem równie cicho.

\- Kocham cię – szepnąłeś, łapiąc mnie za dłoń.

A ja uśmiechnąłem się tylko, choć moje serce biło jak szalone.

Z czasem ta przyjaźń naprawdę przerodziła się w coś większego. Nie mieliśmy problemu z tym, że tak naprawdę jesteśmy parą. Że jesteśmy razem, całujemy się… Jesteśmy przecież szczęśliwi. Więc… To nazywają miłością, nie? A wszystko zaczęło się od koszykówki. Druga klasa była chyba najlepszym rokiem w moim życiu. Znalazłem w tobie oparcie takie, jak w nikim wcześniej. Zarówno w moim życiu było co raz lepiej, jak i w koszykówce i w naszej drużynie.

Ale… Wszystkie dobre czasy się kończą, nie?

_Nigdy nie zapominaj najpiękniejszych dni twego życia. Wracaj do nich, ilekroć w twoim życiu wszystko zaczyna się walić._

_Phil Bosmans_

Ile można trwać w tych pięknych chwilach? Gdy twoja siła cię przerasta, wszystko wokół zaczyna cię nudzić. Gdy przestajesz widzieć sens we współpracy, odchodzisz. Ale co, gdy odchodzą inni, a ty tego nie chcesz? Czuję, że po chwili wszystkich tracę. Nawet ciebie… Ilekroć wstaję rano, myślę: „Znów będzie okropny dzień”. Poczym patrzę za okno i wspominam jak na drzewach kwitły różowe kwiaty. I myślę… Że jednak będzie dobrze. Jednak, gdy wszyscy odchodzą, czuję, że muszę coś z tym zrobić, choćby… Za cenę utraty siebie samego.  Byle zatrzymać tych, na których mi zależy. Ale… Nie upadnę przy tym.

Nie można mieć wszystkiego. Czasami trzeba coś poświęcić w imię idei. I gdy poczułem jak powoli tracę siebie, nie wahałem się. Brnąłem dalej, chcąc choć chwilę dłużej udawać, że wciąż mam przynajmniej ciebie… Ale ty też… Dlaczego ty też chciałeś odejść? Choćbym miał was zmusić, zostaniecie… Proszę…  Gdy już wszystko przepadło, ja również przepadnę.

W końcu, stało się. Czuję, jak w jednej chwili zamiast mnie, pojawia się ktoś zupełnie inny. Nie, to nie ja! Straciłem… Sprzedałem… Zniszczyłem siebie. Bo chcę byśmy nadal byli razem.

Ty i ja, Kuroko.

Proszę, więc… Nie krzywdź mnie tym…

\- Kim… Kim ty jesteś? – pytasz się mnie ze strachem.

Co mogę ci odpowiedzieć? Nie widzisz?!

\- Akashi Seijuurou, oczywiście. Tetsuya…

Przebacz mi. Chciałem… Byśmy mogli być razem.

A teraz odchodzisz?

Czuję, że się topię. Topię w samym sobie. Coś zasłania mi oczy, odbiera mowę, tłumi mnie. Zaczekaj na mnie! Proszę…

\- Nie wiem, kim jesteś – mówisz, odchodząc – Ale poczekam na ciebie.

Czy warto jest czekać? Dla jednych tak, dla innych nie. Ale czy warto jest czekać aż wróci ktoś, kogo znasz zamiast tego, którego nie znasz? Choć… Niby to ta sama osoba. Wygląda prawie tak samo, więc czy nie lepiej się łudzić, że to właśnie ona i przy niej trwać? Naprawdę warto odejść i poczekać? W sumie… Czy to nie ona odeszła? Ile trzeba czekać?

Zostań proszę…

Niech wrócą do mnie tamte czasy. Szczęśliwe czasy.

Pozwól mi to przeżyć jeszcze raz, Tetsuya. Poczekaj, naprawdę wrócę. I przeżyjemy to jeszcze raz. Obiecuję. Bo ja wciąż istnieję.

_Żaden dzień się nie powtórzy,_

_Nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy,_

_Dwóch tych samych pocałunków,_

_Dwóch jednakich spojrzeń w oczy._

_Wisława Szymborska – „Nic dwa razy: Wybór wierszy”_


	32. 8 dni: ... Jesteś

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero pomysłu na tytuł, ale nieważne... I w ogóle nie wiem, co to jest, bo cała moja uwaga skupiła się na wielowątkowej rozmowie na Twitterze... TAAAK XD Zapraszam! (Już tylko 7 opowiadań zostało)

Gdy brat i siostra wyjdą na miasto, w mieszkaniu robi się naprawdę pusto. Rodziców nie ma, rodzeństwa nie ma… Popijał spokojnie drugą filiżankę kawy, bawiąc się telefonem. Po chwili coś go tknęło.  Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Przesunął palcem po miniaturowej twarzy, która była na tapecie… Westchnął ciężko. Odszukał w kontaktach jeden, jedyny numer na którym mu naprawdę zależało.

_Masz czas się spotkać?_

Wysłał krótką wiadomość. Bez przywitania, bez niczego. Odłożył komórkę na stół i spojrzał się przez okno na ciężkie, zachmurzone niebo, które trochę przypominało mu Jego włosy.

Pewnie za chwilę zacznie padać śnieg…

Telefon zawibrował gwałtownie. Wziął go leniwie do ręki, odblokował, nie śpiesząc się. Upił łyk herbaty, a potem odczytał tą krótką wiadomość.

_Ta, jasne. Gdzie i o której?_

Uśmiechnął się. Nawet w sms’ach jego ton był podobny.

_Za godzinę w centrum, pod zegarem._

Odpisał. Szybko dopił gorący płyn i pobiegł w stronę łazienki. Wziął prysznic, ogolił się, w miarę dobrze ubrał. Od pierwszej odpowiedzi jego serce biło niepokojąco szybko.  Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz i owinął szyję szalikiem, poczym wyszedł szybko.

_Za godzinę w centrum, pod zegarem._

Haizaki niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka. W tak ponurą niedzielę myślał tylko o śnie. Naprawdę nic mu się nie chciało. Wyciągnął z szafy koszulkę, zgarnął jeansy z krzesła i koszulę z szafki. Szybko się wykąpał i ogarnął. Dobrze, że do centrum miał blisko… Z dziesięć minut piechotą?

\- Wychodzę – powiedział bez przekonania, zarzucając puchową kurtkę.

I jak zwykle nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Westchnął ciężko, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Wyszedł ze stacji metra i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę miejsca spotkania. Instynktownie szukał szarej szopy włosów wystającej ponad nudnym tłumem. Przeszedł obok zegara, rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdził godzinę. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś czochra go po włosach. Z góry.

\- Oj senpai, jakim cudem mnie nie zauważyłeś? – zapytał pokpiwająco wysoki chłopak.

Oczy Nijimury rozszerzyły się i zabłysnęły. Przed nim stał wysoki, nieźle zbudowany chłopak z ciemnymi włosami zaplecionymi w cornrows*. Na jego uszach przybyło piercingu. Ogólnie…

\- Okropnie się zmieniłeś, Shougo – wyszeptał zaskoczony Nijimura.

Haizaki uśmiechnął się. Niby potulnie, a jednak dziko.

\- Bez przesady… - odpowiedział – Może troszkę urosłem…

Shuuzou warknął niezadowolony.

\- Czy to jakaś aluzja? – zapytał, od razu się denerwując.

Haizaki uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Może..? – odpowiedział, wyraźnie drocząc się z chłopakiem.

Shuuzou uderzył go w tył głowy.

\- No tak od razu mnie bijesz?! – oburzył się Haizaki.

Tak… Tak jak kiedyś. Nijimura odwrócił na chwilę głowę, próbując pohamować mimowolny rumieniec.

-N… Należało ci się! – odparł.

\- Tobie też by się należało – odpowiedział Shougo, patrząc się na niego ponuro.

Czy on dalej..? Shuuzou spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale gdy ujrzał żal w jego oczach, westchnął ciężko i znów odwrócił wzrok.

\- Chcesz… O tym rozmawiać? – zapytał go cicho.

Haizaki też odwrócił wzrok i wsadził ręce do kieszeni.

\- Może – odpowiedział, nie okazując szczególnego zainteresowania tematem – Ale na pewno nie tu.

\- W takim razie… Może wybierzemy się do parku? – zaproponował Nijimura, speszony.

Nie powiedział mu wtedy, że wyjeżdża i nadal czuł się z tym źle.  Myślał, że… To na tylko na dwa tygodnie, góra trzy. Nie dwa lata.

Skierowali się w stronę pobliskiego parku. W nieprzyjemnym, bolesnym milczeniu. W końcu doszli do jakieś cichej, bocznej alejki.  Zatrzymali się po pewnej chwili. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Na początku tylko patrzyli się na siebie.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Haizaki.

A Nijimura wiedział o co mu chodzi. Odwrócił w bok głowę, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślałem, że nie będzie mnie góra dwa tygodnie – odpowiedział, choć wiedział, że to naprawdę słaba wymówka.

\- Mimo to… Powinieneś mi powiedzieć! – odparł ze złością Haizaki – Nawet jeżeli wyjeżdżałeś na tydzień!

\- Po co? – zapytał Nijimura pustym głosem – Przecież to tylko tydzień.

Haizaki gwałtownie złapał Nijimurę za podbródek i zmusił go, by spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć „Aż tydzień”, Shuuzou – odpowiedział z rozżaleniem.

Nijimura zamilkł na chwilę i delikatnie dotknął policzka chłopaka, który…

\- Nadal mówisz jakbyś był babą, ale już o wiele mniej ją przypominasz – odpowiedział szeptem.

Haizaki odsunął się od niego.

\- A ty nadal jesteś wredny, wiesz?

Shuuzou uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Wiem. Sporo mi się za to dostało w Ameryce!

Shougo westchnął ciężko. Jednak… Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Przytulił Shuuzou mocno do siebie.

\- Debil z ciebie, wiesz? – powiedział – Nie wiesz, kiedy się poddać.

Nijimura lekko zaskoczony, objął go w pasie.

\- Jeżeli się poddam, to umrę – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się słabo.

Haizaki spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.

\- Jakbym ci pozwolił umrzeć, durniu – mruknął.

Odsunęli się od siebie na chwilę. Nijimura wspiął się na palce.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, gówniarzu – warknął, poczym pocałował go, lekko gryząc w wargę.

Haizaki wbił lekko place w plecy Nijimury.

\- Wybacz, ale teraz jestem silniejszy od ciebie – odpowiedział, poczym wrócił do całowania chłopaka. 

Shuuzou uderzył go w brzuch. Gdy poczuł napięte mięśnie, prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Nie wierzę, że aż tak się wyrobiłeś! – stwierdził z oburzeniem.

\- A chcesz się przekonać? – zaproponował, rozpinając kurtkę.

Shuuzou znów stanął na palcach i delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho.

\- Na pewno nie tutaj – odpowiedział – Ale mam wolne mieszkanie, więc…

Włożył rękę pod ubrania chłopaka, by zbadać dokładnie jego brzuch.

Haizaki spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale uśmiechnął się dziko.

\- Od kiedy jesteś takim pedofilem? – zaśmiał się – Ale z chęcią się zgodzę…

Nijimura uśmiechnął się lekko. Splótł jego palce ze swoimi.

\- Cholera, no i czemu masz takie wielkie dłonie? – warknął, poczym pociągnął go w stronę stacji metra.

\- To ty masz małe, kurduplu! – odgryzł się Haizaki.

Puścił jego dłoń i objął go ramieniem. Nijimura uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Dźgnął go w bok łokciem.

\- Głupi jesteś – odpowiedział, obejmując go.

Oboje zaśmiali się równocześnie i w tym samym czasie pomyśleli:

_Dobrze, że jesteś._

A wtedy z ciężkiego, szarego nieba zaczął padać gęsty śnieg, który mienił się tęczą.


	33. 7 dni: Myliłem się

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okej, dzisiaj króciutkie MidoTaka! Został już tylko TYDZIEŃ! Szybko poszło, nie ma co! :D Zapraszam na nowe opowiadanie!

Nieszczęśliwe wypadki się zdarzają. Na przykład wyrżniesz się na chodniku, gdy  biegniesz na ostatni pociąg metra i tak źle upadniesz, że stracisz przytomność. A później budzisz się w szpitalu i dowiadujesz się, że przy okazji złamałeś sobie nogę tak pechowo, że aż musieli cię zoperować. A teraz za to wszystko zapłać, mając beznadziejną robotę za którą ledwo daje się wyżyć. W takich chwilach naprawdę żałuję, że olałem szkołę. Westchnąłem cicho i ułożyłem się w miarę wygodnie, o ile to możliwe, mając nogę na wyciągu. Spojrzałem się przez okno. Piekielna zima… Chcę już wiosnę!  Do Sali weszła pielęgniarka.

\- O, już się pan obudził, Takao-san? – powiedziała miło.

Przedstawiła się i zadała mi kilka typowo medycznych pytań. Poczym zabroniła spać, bo mam lekki wstrząs mózgu. Jęknąłem niezadowolony. Co ja mam tu niby robić?

\- Później przyjdzie do ciebie Midorima-sensei. Masz szczęście, że to akurat on miał dyżur, gdy przyjechałeś! To najlepszy lekarz w szpitalu. I chyba najprzystojniejszy… - zaczęła plotkować.

Uśmiechnąłem się słabo, choć tak naprawdę byłem przerażony. Trzeba było się domyślić, że Shin-chan… Zajmuje jakąś dobrą posadę.

\- No w każdym razie! Odpoczywaj ładnie, tylko pamiętaj, nie śpij proszę, Takao-san! –powiedziała jeszcze wesoło kobieta, poczym wyszła energicznym krokiem.

Znów wyjrzałem za okno.

\- Shin-chan… Co? – mruknąłem, czując znajome ukłucie w piersi.

Zacisnąłem rękę na szpitalnej koszuli… Ech, jak dobrze było żyć przez jakiś czas z tym błogim przeświadczeniem, że się o nim zapomniało. Znów wróciły wspomnienia o liceum. O czasie, który chciałem jednocześnie wymazać z pamięci i zachować na zawsze. Przez jakiś czas leżałem po prostu i tępo patrzyłem w krajobraz za oknem – łyse drzewa pokryte cienką warstwą śniegu i lodu. Co jakiś czas przez myśli przemykały mi wspomnienia. Shin-chan rzucający do kosza, wspólne Matsuri z Shin-chanem, pierwszy pocałunek Shin-chana…

Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan.

Drzwi do sali ponownie się rozsunęły. Stanął w nich wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Nadal jest zabójczo przystojny. Cholera. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego pogodnie.

\- Yo, Shin-chan! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, nie? – przywitałem się pogodnie.

Poprawił okulary swoim charakterystycznym ruchem. Już nie miał palców obwiniętych taśmami. W sumie, nie wypadało, skoro jest się chirurgiem.

Milczał. Patrzył się na mnie spokojnie, potem do mnie podszedł, zbadał. Nic nie mówiąc. Spochmurniałem. To ja powinienem mieć mu za złe, że wtedy…

Pochylił się nade mną. Chciałbym go teraz pocałować, ale… To chyba byłoby źle. Wyprostował się, zapisał coś w mojej karcie. Podszedł do mnie jeszcze raz, wyciągnął rękę i zabrał ją po chwili. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się w progu. Poprawił okulary.

\- Wtedy… Się myliłem… Takao – powiedział i wyszedł szybkim krokiem.

Z moich oczu pociekły łzy. Otarłem je jednym ruchem.

\- Głupie tsundere – mruknąłem, śmiejąc się sam do siebie.

A wtedy…

Wtedy powiedział _Nie kocham cię. Irytujesz mnie. Wolałbym, żeby cię w ogóle w moim życiu nie było!_

Jak dobrze, że się mylił.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziałem, choć nie było go w pokoju – Kocham cię, Shin-chan.


	34. 6 dni: Depresja Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł i w ogóle nie wiem, co to w sumie jest, ale ok. Nie jest źle chyba... Jutro AkaKise, bo dostałam przypływu inspiracji X'D

_Czasem warto skupić się na dobrych wspomnieniach. Przypominają człowiekowi, że szczęście jednak istnieje._

_Yvonne Woon – „Piękni i martwi”_

\- Przeczytałem ostatnio w książce, że powinno się skupić na dobrych wspomnieniach – powiedział pustym głosem, patrząc się na swoje pocięte ręce – Ale dla mnie to głupie, bo szczęśliwe wspomnienia okropnie bolą.

\- A jakie wspomnienia cię najbardziej bolą, Kise-kun? – zapytał się lekarz.

Założył za ucho kosmyk przydługich blond włosów. Przesunął palcem po rozcięciu wzdłuż żyły na ręce, potem dotknął swoich ust i patrzył się tępo w blat masywnego biurka wykonanego z drzewa wiśniowego.

\- Kise-kun? – ponaglił go.

Chłopak drgnął lekko.

\- Chyba wszystkie związane z nim – odpowiedział  cicho.

\- Z nim? – zapytał lekarz, zwietrzając okazję na rozmowę o temacie, który był de facto tabu.

\- Z Aominecchim – szepnął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i zwieszając głowę.

\- Opowiesz mi o nim? – poprosił łagodnie doktor.

Chłopak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu otworzył usta, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął opowiadać:

Pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem na treningu. W sumie, to dostałem od niego piłką w głowę. Już wtedy mnie coś tknęło. Podszedł do mnie, uśmiechnął się słodko i przeprosił. Naprawdę wtedy poczułem, że mnie zauroczył…  Później obserwowałem jego trening, skupiając się głównie na nim. Od tego momentu on stał się moim… Moim wzorem. No i znalazłem sens w życiu.

Jakieś dwa miesiące później zebrałem się na to, by powiedzieć mu, że… Że mi się podoba. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, gdy zgodził się zostać moim chłopakiem. Parę tygodni później dołączyłem do pierwszej ligi. No i od tego momentu naprawdę było cudownie. Chodziliśmy na randki, całowaliśmy się, spędzaliśmy razem czas… To po prostu było życie z bajki jak dla mnie. Aż pewnego dnia…

Spotkaliśmy się na dachu szkoły. No w sumie tak jak zwykle, po lekcjach, ale jeszcze przed treningiem. Jak zwykle podszedłem do niego z uśmiechem, lekko się przytuliłem. Myślałem, że jak zwykle go po prostu obudzę, a on pocałuje mnie i wróci do snu, tuląc się jak do przytulanki. Zamiast tego warknął i odtrącił mnie gwałtownie.

\- Czego chcesz?! – krzyknął.

\- Coś się stało, Aominecchi? – zapytałem zaniepokojony.

Spojrzał na mnie ze złością, nienawiścią… Obrzydzeniem.

\- Nienawidzę cię! – krzyknął, zwracając się do mnie – Cały czas mnie denerwujesz, przeszkadzasz… Mam cię dość. Idź stąd.

Wtedy poczułem jak coś we mnie się łamie. Znika jakaś część… Nie wiem. Uciekłem stamtąd, zaszyłem się w kącie, trochę popłakałem. Potem było już lepiej, choć to końca gimnazjum byłem już raczej ponury. Myślałem, że to nic, że mi przejdzie. Moi znajomi i rodzina zaczęli się martwić, więc ja udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo byłem dobrym aktorem. Czasami nachodziło mnie, by trochę ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, które gdzieś tam nadal czułem.  Więc po prostu brałem albo nóż ceramiczny albo taki do tapet i rozcinałem skórę. Żeby nikt przypadkiem nie zauważył, że robię coś tak okropnego, najczęściej rozcinałem okolice bioder, tak by zawsze szramy zasłaniała bielizna. I tak aż do tej gry street ball’owej. Gdy znowu graliśmy razem, a on udawał, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Ignorował mnie zupełnie… Wtedy się zaczęło. Znaczy… Przestałem jeść, bez powodu płakałem. Przestałem grać w kosza. Już… Już nie chciałem. Po jakimś czasie zacząłem rozcinać nadgarstki, czasami wbijałem nóż w rękę, by tkwił tam przez kolejne kilka minut. Przestałem pracować, potem się uczyć… I nie miałem nawet sił by udawać, że jest ok. Bo nie było, więc… Ale jakoś wszyscy to olali.

„Dojrzewa” mówiła mama.

„Przejdzie mu, też tak miałam” twierdziła siostra z uśmiechem.

„Taka teraz moda!” tłumaczyła druga.

A ojca to nawet nie interesowało. Tymczasem ja już nie wychodziłem z łóżka. Leżałem, rozmyślałem,  nie spałem po kilka dni. Gdy tylko przypominała mi się jego twarz, sięgałem po cokolwiek ostrego i wbijałem to w rękę. Patrzyłem jak krew cieknie po skórze i spada na pościel. Potem znów się kładłem. Z każdym dniem było go coraz więcej. Miałem dość. Sięgnąłem po ceramiczny nóż, który sobie przywłaszczyłem już jakieś pół roku temu . Znalazłem tętnicę na i tak poharatanym nadgarstku, przyłożyłem do niej nóż, poczym przeciąłem wzdłuż. Krzyknąłem głośno. W tamtym momencie wyobraziłem sobie jego na moim pogrzebie. Ponurego, przygnębionego. Stoi nad moją trumną, zaciska zęby z wściekłości.

„To moja wina” mówi.

Chcę żyć. Nie chcę go krzywdzić. Wołam o pomoc, ale dopiero po chwili. Czuję, że odpływam.

Nie chcę umierać.

Jak przez mgłę widzę wpadającą do pokoju siostrę. Potem straciłem przytomność…

\- I obudziłem się w szpitalu – zakończył szeptem.

Lekarz patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Kise skulił się lekko i zaczął szlochać. Mężczyzna wstał zza biurka, lekko poczochrał włosy chłopaka.

\- Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś – powiedział łagodnie.

Chłopak przytaknął i wstał szybko.

\- Więc… Widzimy się jutro, tak? – powiedział drżącym głosem.

\- Tak – odpowiedział lekarz – O jedenastej.

\- W takim razie… Do widzenia – powiedział chłopak, wychodząc.

Włączył telefon, by zadzwonić do matki. Wyświetliło się powiadomienie o wiadomości. Od…

\- Aominecchi… - szepnął zszokowany.

Z mocno bijącym sercem odczytał krótkiego sms’a:

_Jak się czujesz? Dasz radę się spotkać?_

Kise zaczął mocniej szlochać, osunął się po ścianie na podłogę.

_Tak sądzę._

Odpisał krótko. Boże, czyżby..?

Kto wie.

 


	35. 5 dni: Wyznanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak słodko się pisze jedną cyfrę! To już tylko PIĘĆ DNI ! I dzisiaj AkaKise... Nabić trzy strony w edytorze prz 600 słowach >>>>

\- Halo? – powiedział sennie, odbierając telefon.

\- Och, obudziłem cię, Ryouta? – zapytał przejęty.

\- Nie, nie, Akashicchi! – zaprzeczył, słysząc ukochany głos w słuchawce – Po prostu już leżę w łóżku i tak już jakoś…

\- Też idę spać powoli – powiedział, śmiejąc się – Jak tam spotkanie z Tetsuyą?

Kise westchnął ciężko.

\- Odmówił mi! Znowu – jęknął, chowając twarz w poduszkę.

\- To było do przewidzenia – odparł Akashi z uśmiechem, podkulając nogi – W gimnazjum też ci odmówił, mam rację?

\- Noo! Ja nie wiem, co on ma przeciwko temu, żebyśmy byli razem! Woli Momoicchi, czy jak?

Akashi zaśmiał się cicho, spoglądając za okno.

\- Nie każdy chłopak jest gejem, wiesz? – mruknął, dotykając chłodnej szyby.

\- No wiem, ale..! Zawsze miałem przeświadczenie, że Kurokocchi akurat jest…

\- Och, naprawdę? Mi się nie wydaje… Odpuść go sobie, co?

\- He?! I ty to mówisz, Akashicchi?! – wykrzyknął zdziwiony Kise – Mam się poddać? To nie w twoim stylu. Ty też byś się tak łatwo poddał z nim?

\- Nie do wszystkiego można zmusić ludzi – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- A, czyli teraz jesteś w tej osobowości… - mruknął Kise, obejmując poduszkę ręką.

Akashi zaśmiał się tylko , nie odpowiadając na to dość krępujące stwierdzenie.

\- Nee, nee, a Akashicchi ma teraz jakąś ładną dziewczynę na oku~? – zapytał Kise dociekliwie.

\- Nie… Nie szczególnie – odpowiedział, panując nad głosem, ale już nie nad twarzą.

Zarumienił się lekko. „Dobrze, że Ryouta tego nie widzi” pomyślał z ulgą.

\- Hee, serio? – zdziwił się Kise – To może jakiegoś chłopaka?

\- M… Może – przyznał Akashi, chowając twarz między kolana.

\- A?! Naprawdę?! Kto to, kto to?! – rozgorączkował się Kise.

Akashi milczał przez chwilę.

\- T… To nie jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć Ryouta! – powiedział speszony.

\- Oj, no Akashicchi! Nie bądź taki! – jęknął rozczarowany.

\- To nie jest coś, o czym można rozmawiać przez telefon – wydukał, kładąc się.

\- W takim razie spotkamy się w weekend? – zapytał Kise z nadzieją.

\- J.. Jak chcesz… - mruknął Akashi, kładąc rękę na oczy.

\- Oke~  W sobotę o dwunastej pasuje?

\- Tak…

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia! – powiedział rozradowany blondyn – Śpij dobrze. Dobranoc!

\- Dobranoc… - odpowiedział zawstydzony.

Rozłączył się i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Z tapety uśmiechał się do niego Kise. Pocałował lekko ekran, podłączył telefon do ładowania i po chwili zasnął.

***

Kise powitał go radosnym uśmiechem.

-Nee, Akashicchi! Gdzie się przejdziemy? – zapytał.

\- Um, może po prostu do kawiarni – zaproponował.

Kise przytaknął z chęcią. Wybrali się do małej, przytulnej kawiarenki i zamówili herbatę.

\- No, więc kto to jest? – Kise od razu przeszedł do sedna.

Akashi zarumienił się lekko, pochylił do przodu.

\- No… Um…

Kise zaśmiał się delikatnie.

\- To może po prostu odpowiadaj po kolei na moje pytania, co? Tak albo nie! – powiedział łagodnie, unosząc do góry palec wskazujący i przekrzywiając głowę.

Akashi przytaknął delikatnie.

\- Koszykarz?

\- Tak.

\- Znany?

\- Tak.

\- Z twojej obecnej drużyny?

\- Nie.

\- Z byłej?

\- Tak.

\- Midorimacchi?

\- Nie.

\- Kurokocchi?

\- Nie.

\- Murasakibaracchi?

\- Nie.

\- Aominecchi?

\- Nie.

Kise zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami. Wskazał na siebie wskazującym palcem.

\- Ja? – zapytał cicho.

\- T… Tak – odparł Akashi, mocno się rumieniąc.

Po chwili Ryouta odzyskał rezon i zaśmiał się wesoło.

\- A więc to tak? – powiedział – To słodkie, że nie chciałeś mi tego mówić przez telefon!

Akashi zarumienił się tak mocno, że jego policzki prawie zrównały się kolorem z włosami.

\- W.. Więc będziesz… Będziesz moim chłopakiem? – zapytał w końcu cicho.

Kise wyciągnął ku niemu rękę pod stołem.

\- Czasami lepiej sobie odpuścić, ale nie tym razem, nie? Oczywiście, że tak! – odparł chwytając jego dłoń.

Akashi uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego z ulgą.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział uroczo.

Kise zarumienił się i zasłonił twarz dłonią. Wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale…

\- Ja ciebie też… - szepnął z uśmiechem.

 


	36. 4 dni: Dwuosobowy pokój

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HaiKise chyba też nie czuję za bardzo XDD Jutro kolejne podejście do AoMido, help, nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie ;_; No ale... Zostało już tak mało czasu, że...!

Zgrupowania odbywające się na ferie – nie możesz porządnie się wyspać.  
To raz.  
Kilkuosobowe pokoje – nie zaznasz nawet chwili spokoju.  
To dwa.  
Mnóstwo treningów – jesteś zmęczony jak cholera.  
To trzy.  
Teraz połączmy to w jedną z najgorszych kompilacji:  
Jest zima, wieją okropnie mocne wiatry, pokoje są dwuosobowe, a plan treningów katorżniczy.   
A w pokoju jesteś z osobą, która jest od ciebie popularniejsza, prawdopodobnie lepsza, a buźkę ma uroczą i śliczną.  
Słowem, Haizaki był w pokoju z Kise.  
Shougo rzucił swoją torbę na podłogę w nogach łóżka, a sam rzucił się na materac.  
\- Co za beznadzieja! – krzyknął, choć częściowo zagłuszała go poduszka.  
\- Zgadzam się – odparł Kise, siadając z gracją na drugim łóżku.   
Oparł głowę o dłoń. Nie miał nic przeciwko mieszkaniu w pokojach dwuosobowych, ale o mieszkaniu z Haizakim przez następny tydzień miał już wiele do powiedzenia.  
Shougo obrzucił go pochmurnym spojrzeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- O co chodzi? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
Haizaki podniósł się na chwilę, zmierzył blondynka tajemniczym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie nic – powiedział dziwnie zadowolony.  
Ryouta spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami.   
***   
Po kolacji i spotkaniu organizacyjnym wszyscy rozeszli się do pokojów. Cisza nocna.  
\- Nee, Haizaki-kun~ Idę pierwszy się myć – oznajmił Kise, wyciągając swoje rzeczy z walizki.  
\- No chyba sobie kpisz! – obruszył się – Jakim prawem?!  
Kise westchnął ciężko.  
\- Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, co nie? – powiedział obojętnie, kierując się w stronę łazienki.   
\- Dostaniesz nauczkę, rozpieszczony księciuniu – warknął.   
Haizaki zdążył już przysnąć, gdy Kise wyszedł z łazienki po mniej więcej czterdziestu minutach. Włosy miał odgarnięte do tyłu białą opaską, a na ciało naciągniętą jedynie długą, luźną koszulkę. Jego chude nóżki modela wyglądały co najmniej dziewczęco.   
Haizaki uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Ej Ryouta, co tak długo? – zapytał z wyrzutem, wstając.  
\- E? Wybacz, wieczorem muszę posiedzieć dość długo w łazience.  
\- Ja pierdolę, jaka księżniczka – mruknął Shougo.  
\- Słucham? – zapytał Kise.  
Haizaki podszedł do niego i złapał go za ręce, które brutalnie wyciągnął ku górze.   
\- Powiedziałem, że straszna z ciebie księżniczka – odparł, mówiąc tuż przy jego twarzy.  
Kise zbladł lekko.  
\- No i co z tego? – odpowiedział obojętnym tonem.  
Haizaki wcisnął kolano między nogi Ryouty.  
\- W sumie to nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział.  
Pocałował go agresywnie. Kise po pierwszym szoku zaczął się miotać.  
\- Uspokój się dzieciaku – warknął, gryząc go w wargę.  
\- Ej, jesteśmy w tym samym wieku! – oburzył się.  
\- Serio, to cię teraz interesuje? – zapytał, podnosząc go i rzucając na łóżko.  
Kise znów znieruchomiał.  
\- C… Co ty chcesz zrobić?! – pisnął, naciągając w dół koszulkę.  
Haizaki zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Jestem od ciebie silniejszy, Ryouta – powiedział triumfalnym tonem, siłą zdejmując koszulkę z chłopaka.  
Kise pisnął jak dziewczyna, gdy Shougo zaczął całować go po szyi i piersi. Szybko się rozebrał. Ryouta znów zaczął się szarpać, ale to nic nie dało. Zagryzł wargę i poddał się, dał wolną rękę Haizakiemu.  
\- Jesteś zwykłą dziwką, Ryouta… - powiedział.  
A potem zaczęło się prywatne piekło Kise.


	37. 3 dni: Śnieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 218 słów to ból ;_; Ale niestety - szkoła wróciła ;_; Jutro będzie lepiej, chociaż powinnam się still uczyć na kolejne sprawdziany. Ech, życie. Przepraszam, że tak licho...

Ogrzał ręce oddechem. Końcówki czarnych włosów pokryły się delikatnym szronem.   
\- Boże, dlaczego musi być tak zimno – mruknął niezadowolony z faktu, że musiał czekać na zewnątrz.  
Z domu wybiegł chłopak, ubrany w elegancki, drogi płaszcz. Rzucił się mu na szyję. Objął chłopaka zaskoczony.  
\- Ej, dlaczego ty też urosłeś aż tyle, Akashi-sama? – zapytał z rozczarowaniem, nazywając go złośliwie.  
\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, miałem ku tego możliwości – powiedział z łatwością całując go w policzek – Teraz jesteśmy prawie równi wzrostem.  
Nijimura westchnął lekko.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe! – jęknął, mocniej obejmując chłopaka.  
Mimo wszystko miał nadal dość siły, by podnieść go i przerzucić sobie przez ramię.  
\- Co ty robisz? – krzyknął, próbując jakoś się wykręcić.  
Nijimura wrzucił go w najbliższą zaspę śniegu i pochylił się nad nim. Pocałował go delikatnie, poczym natarł porządnie śniegiem.  
\- To za to, że kazałeś mi tak długo czekać – powiedział ze śmiechem.   
Akashi obrócił się szybko i odpłacił się senpaiowi.  
\- Raczej ja to powinienem powiedzieć, Nijimura-senpai~ - szepnął, lekko przesuwając zimnymi palcami po jego wardze.   
Chłopak zarumienił się lekko i sypnął Akashiemu śniegiem w twarz.   
\- Ale z ciebie dzieciak – powiedział, dotykając jego zmarzniętych i czerwonych policzków.  
\- Wiem – odparł, znów pochylając się nad nim – Ale tak jak dzieciak, tęskniłem za tobą.  
Nijimura uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Ja też – powiedział i pocałował go delikatnie.


	38. 2 dni: Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być dzisiaj dłużej, ale nie jest. Za dużo na głowie i za dużo emocji! Tak, dostałam się na rozmowy kwalifikacyjne do stypendium. Już nie mogę myśleć ;_; Jutro AoMido!

Siedział na ławce w parku i obserwował wszystko, co dzieje się wokół, popijając wolno shake’a. Oglądał, jak w oddali na boisku kilkoro dzieci grało w kosza. Uśmiechnął się lekko, rozczulony tym widokiem.  Gdy jeden z chłopców przewrócił się na twarz, przez jego myśli przemknęło wspomnienie.

Upadek. Krew z nosa. I on. Jego czerwone oczy i czerwone włosy.

 _Wszystko w porządku, Tetsuya?_ Pyta zaniepokojony.

Kuroko przytakuje tylko spokojnie, wstaje z uśmiechem.

Dziwne, dlaczego teraz..? Potrząsnął lekko głową i zarumienił się nieznacznie. Westchnął cicho, próbując odzyskać spokój. Siedział tak jeszcze z godzinkę. Zerwał się lekki wiatr, który poruszał złote i pomarańczowe liście, szeleszczące przyjemnie. Słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi ,ochłodziło się. Z jego ust zaczęły wydobywać się niewielkie obłoczki pary.

\- Tetsuya? – usłyszał zaskoczony głos.

Odwrócił powoli głowę i uśmiechnął się do Akashiego.

\- Akashi-kun, miło cię widzieć – powiedział spokojnie.

Usiadł obok niego, wsuwając do ust paluszek Pocky.

\- Co cię tu sprowadziło, Tetsuya? – zapytał.

Kuroko wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- Po prostu lubię tu przychodzić i obserwować – odparł spokojnie.

Akashi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Jak to ty… - stwierdził, lekko podpierając głowę ręką – Od której tu siedzisz?

\- Niezbyt się orientuję – powiedział szczerze.

Seijuurou przysunął się do niego.

\- Nie jest ci zimno? – zapytał.

Kuroko spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

\- Nie sądzę – powiedział – A w ogóle… Co tu robisz, Akashi-kun?

\- Idę do stajni – wskazał na duży budynek umiejscowiony w centrum parku.

\- Ach tak..?

Akashi przytaknął nieznacznie, wstając.

\- No, czeka na mnie trener, więc…

Nachylił się jeszcze nad Kuroko i wsunął mu oblanego czekoladą paluszka do ust. Odgryzł jego kawałek, całując przy tym Tetsuyę. Odsunął się od razu z uśmiechem.

\- Do jutra, Tetsuya – szepnął i pocałował go jeszcze w policzek.

Odszedł w stronę stajni kamienną ścieżką.

Kuroko dotknął delikatnie wargi, poczym schował twarz w dłonie i zarumienił się mocno.

\- Zauroczyłem się? – szepnął sam do siebie.

Zdecydowanie. Zauroczył się i to nie tylko on.


	39. 1 dzień: Rana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoMido podejście trzecie i chyba najlepsze... Nie umiesz wczuć się w pairing? Przenieś go w dawną Japonię! Lekkie, krótkie, może znośne. Jutro super finał! ... A, można się domyślić, co. W każdym razie... Zapraszam na przedostatnie opowiadanie!

Praktycznie go przynieśli, bo ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Zdjęto z niego zniszczony pancerz i położono na futonie. Na białej bluzie kwitła szkarłatna plama krwi. Po chwili do pokoju wpadł lekarz.  
\- Wyjdźcie – polecił zimnym tonem.   
Strażnicy skłonili się nisko i szybko opuścili pomieszczenie. Midorima delikatnie zdjął z mężczyzny brudne ubranie, a jego oczom ukazała się głęboka, długa rana cięta. Przygotował miskę z wodą, bawełnianą szmatkę oraz apteczkę. Nasączył materiał i przyłożył go do rany, uciskając. Aomine syknął z bólu.  
\- Coś znowu zrobił, Ahomine? – zapytał go, nazywając na swój sposób pieszczotliwie.  
Ten zaśmiał się słabo i zaraz tego pożałował. Kurczowo zacisnął palce na nadgarstku Midoirmy.  
\- Pech podczas misji – mruknął, nadal się uśmiechając.  
Midorima pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko.   
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś uważał – powiedział cicho, mocząc kolejny skrawek szmaty w wodzie.   
Aomine zauważył jego lekko zaczerwienione uszy.   
\- Ej, Tsunderima – zagadnął, lekko go drażniąc – Rumienisz się.   
Shintarou rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i brutalnie rzucił materiał na jego ranę. Daiki syknął z bólu.   
\- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył, dokładnie wycierając krew wokół rany.  
Aomine delikatnie wbił palec wskazujący w gorący policzek Midorimy.  
\- Wcale – powiedział z kamienną twarzą.   
Shintarou tylko pokręcił głową i odtrącił jego rękę. Szybko przygotował jakąś ziołową maść, poczym nałożył ją na ranę. Daiki zdusił krzyk ręką.  
\- Ciesz się, że niezatruta – mruknął Midorima, nakładając kilka gaz – Wygnij się trochę z łaski swojej.   
Aomine westchnął ciężko i z bólem uniósł lekko biodra i plecy. Shintarou przewiązał jego tors kilka razy tak, by opatrunek się trzymał. Pocałował nieznacznie jego czoło.  
\- Nie masz gorączki, więc raczej rana nie jest zakażona – powiedział, tłumacząc się przy okazji.   
Aomine założył mu ręce na szyję. Podniósł się lekko i pocałował go.  
\- I co, zostawisz mnie tak teraz? – zapytał rozczarowany.  
Midorima odwrócił wzrok, poprawił okulary.  
\- Nie jesteś tu jedynym samurajem, wiesz? Mam też innych pacjentów, nandayo.   
Daiki jeszcze raz go pocałował.  
\- Oj no Shintarou… - powiedział do niego pieszczotliwie.  
Nadworny lekarz znów się zarumienił. Wyrwał się z objęć mężczyzny, pozbierał swoje rzeczy.  
\- Jak skończę zajmować się innymi, to wrócę – powiedział cicho, wychodząc – A teraz odpoczywaj, bo straciłeś sporo krwi. Przyniosę ci ubrania na zmianę.  
Aomine uśmiechnął się wesoło.  
\- Wiedziałem, że łatwo dasz się namówić – przyznał uradowany.  
Midorima prychnął i wyszedł.  
\- Kocham cię! – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim zdążył zasunąć shoji.  
Zarumienił się mocno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Szybko poszedł w stronę pokoju kolejnego pacjenta. Jednak przed wejściem zatrzymał się i obrócił raz jeszcze.  
\- Też cię kocham durniu – szepnął, poczym wszedł do pokoju i znów wcielił się w nadwornego, zimnego lekarza.


	40. 0 dni: Cykady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, a więc oto przed Wami ostatnie opowiadanie w tej serii! Jednocześnie jest to pierwszy rozdział następnej serii - NijiHai! Ale ona będzie znacznie wolniejsza, wiadomo, zwłaszcza, że przede mną dwa naprawdę gorące tygodnie. Mam nadzieję, że ta seria była dla Was przyjemna. Dziękuję za czytanie! Będę szczęśliwa, jeżeli ze mną zostaniecie. Zapraszam na ostatni i pierwszy rozdział!

Obudził się w nieswoim łóżku i kolejny dzień z rzędu z jakąś dziewczyną przy boku. Cykady natrętnie grały swoją letnią pieśń. Przeczesał swoje srebrne włosy, skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Wstał, rozejrzał się po schludnym, dziewczęcym pokoju. Za szybami był tylko niski płot i ulica. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy, ubrał się pośpiesznie. Spojrzał jeszcze na roznegliżowaną dziewczynę.

\- Jutro poniedziałek - mruknął, otwierając okno.

Wyszedł przez nie, zapinając bluzę. Przeskoczył przez płot i wyciągnął telefon.

_No hej, Nijimura~ Jak tam księciu spał?_

Napisał, kierując się w stronę stacji metra. Wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy pociąg jadący w stronę centrum.

_Czego tak wcześnie piszesz debilu? Jest 8 rano w niedzielę._

Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

_Wracam od dziewczyny, więc… No._

_Dziewczyny? Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć od kolejnej przypadkowej dziewczyny, która dała namówić się na seks. To obrzydliwe._

Przyznał w myślach, że chłopak ma rację. Brzydził się tym, tak jak on. Ale miał nadzieję, że to przyniesie jakieś skutki.

_No bez przesady. Co w tym złego? Skoro na mnie leci, to mogę ją wykorzystać, nie?_

_Chyba sobie żartujesz. Dostaniesz jutro w łeb za to._

Mógł się tego spodziewać. Westchnął ciężko i przeczesał srebrne włosy.

_Śpij dalej księciu, w takim razie._

Napisał tylko, załamany. Wrócił do domu, zjadł śniadanie, spokojnie wysłuchał jak matka po raz kolejny go beszta za to, że nie wrócił na noc i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko, a po chwili zasnął.

Obudziło go trzaśnięcie szmatką w bok i klnąca matka. Jako, że była w połowie Hiszpanką, to z wielką chęcią używała ich języka. Oczywiście on z tego mało rozumiał, prócz faktu, że chodzi o telefon. Z ciekawości spojrzałem na swoją komórkę. Cztery połączenia nieodebranie. Od? Nijimury. Gdy zadzwonił po raz piąty, odebrałem od razu.

\- Czego nie odbierasz, głupku? Obudziłeś mnie, a potem sam zasypiasz? – ochrzanił go na wejście.

Mimo to Haizaki uśmiechnął się.

\- Wybacz, wybacz! Po prostu musiałem jak najszybciej się stamtąd zmyć, nie? – odpowiedział lekko – No ale coś ode mnie chciałeś, nie?

Nijimura prychnął z oburzeniem.

\- Zwracałbyś się do mnie grzeczniej… - mruknął zirytowany – W każdym razie, możesz się spotkać  dzisiaj wieczorem?

Haizaki podniósł się szybko z łóżka.

\- E? Jasne… - przyznał zaskoczony – O której?

\- Koło szesnastej – odparł Nijimura cicho.

Miejsca nawet nie musieli ustalać.

\- No dobra, postaram się zdążyć.

\- Jest dopiero dwunasta, głąbie. Musisz zdążyć.

\- Jasne, jasne! – mruknąłem, powoli wstając – Będę o szesnastej tam, gdzie zwykle.

\- Jak się spóźnisz to naprawdę dostaniesz – opowiedział na potwierdzenie Nijimura i rozłączył się.

Wziął z szafy czyste ubrania i poszedł w stronę łazienki.

\- Serio, ledwo wróciłeś od jednej, a idziesz już do drugiej? – zaczepił go po drodze brat.

\- Nie. Senpai coś ode mnie chciał – odparł lekceważąco, wchodząc do łazienki.

\- Jezu, ty nazywasz kogoś senpaiem?! – zdziwił się brat.

\- Tylko jedną osobę i to nie zawsze – odparł Shougo, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Przygotował sobie wannę i zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Leniwie gapił się przez okno, próbując wyrzucić z myśli obrzydliwe obrazy. Schował głowę pod wodę, próbując myśleć o czymś innym.

Raczej o kimś innym.

Wyszedł z zimnej już wody. Przez chwilę stał zamyślony, zupełnie mokry i nagi. Ocknął się po chwili i zaczął wycierać. Ogolił się, powoli przygotował…  Czternasta. I tak jeszcze dwie godziny. Mozolnie naciągnął czarne jeansy, czarny t-shirt i koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratę. Wysuszył włosy, które napuszyły się bardziej niż zwykle. Przeczesał je szczotką.

\- Chyba będę musiał coś z nimi zrobić – mruknął, łapiąc kosmyk opadających na oczy włosów. Westchnął ciężko. Skończył się przygotowywać, wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

\- Wyglądasz jak taki gangster-pedał – ocenił brat, stojąc na progu jego pokoju.

\- Jakbyś ty był lepszy – fuknął Shougo.

Chłopak zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Na serio! – odparł – Te spodnie są za wąskie.

\- Dla ciebie za wąskie to nie są jedynie o dwa rozmiary za duże jeansy albo dresy – odburknął Haizaki.

Brat zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzorkiem.

\- Ej, ty nie jesteś gejem, nie? Za często sypiasz z różnymi dziewczynami, żeby nim być.

Shougo popatrzył na niego oniemiały.

\- Ej,  bo jeszcze matka usłyszy – syknął – Ale nie, nie jestem gejem.

„W sumie to jestem, ale ty nie możesz o tym wiedzieć” dodał w myślach.

\- To dobrze – odparł z ulgą brat – Chyba po prostu teraz taka moda, nie?

Shougo wzruszył ramionami i minął brata w drzwiach. Szybko zszedł na dół. Matka krzątała się po kuchni.

\- Shougo, gdzie leziesz? – zapytała, gdy on próbował przemknąć się do holu.

\- Do kolegi – odparł, choć wiedział, że matka nie uwierzy.

Podeszła do niego, podpierając lekko boki rękoma.

\- Naprawdę się pytam, Shougo. Idziesz do jakiejś dziewczyny, znowu będziesz się z kimś bić czy co?

\- Idę do kolegi. Senpaia – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Prychnęła niezadowolona.

\- Obiadu nie zjesz? – zapytała rozczarowana.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, kierując się do przedpokoju.

\- A wrócisz chociaż na noc? – dopytywała się, już zaciągając po hiszpańsku.

\- Tak, wrócę – odparł spokojnie Shougo, ubierając trampki – Ale późnym wieczorem.

Zaklęła po hiszpańsku.

\- Zjedz coś przynajmniej na mieście! – poleciła mu zirytowana, wracając do kuchni.

\- Tak, tak – odparł znużony – Wychodzę.

 

Był idealnie za pięć szesnasta. Nijimura nadszedł po chwili ze swojego domu.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się Haizaki, uśmiechając się wesoło.

Gdy widział Shuuzou, zawsze poprawiał mu się humor. Nawet, gdy na wejście dostał potężne uderzenie w bok. Lekko zwinął się z bólu.

\- To było niemiłe – jęknął, trzymając ręką obolałe miejse.

\- To za to, jak traktujesz dziewczyny – mruknął, uderzając go w tył głowy – A to za to, że nie odbierasz.

\- Od kiedy to ci zależy, żebym odbierał twoje telefony w niedziele?! – obruszył się Haizaki, masując głowę – I że w ogóle chcesz się ze mną spotkać. Co się stało?

Nijimura spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Ej, nie przesadzaj – warknął groźno – Jeżeli chcę ci coś powiedzieć osobiście, to muszę się z tobą spotkać, nie?

\- A nie mogłeś się z tym do jutra powstrzymać? Aż tak to ważne? – narzekał Haizaki.

Shuuzou wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie.

\- W mojej opinii dość ważne – stwierdził cicho – Skoro w końcu mi się zebrało, żeby ci to powiedzieć, to ci to powiem, nie?

\- Czyżbyś w końcu chciał przyznać, że jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem i  jestem cudowny i zajebisty? – zażartował Shougo, idąc z tyłu.

Nijimura zatrzymał się gwałtownie i obrócił się. Spojrzał na chłopaka groźnie. Haizaki uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Shuuzou odwrócił wzrok, gdy zobaczył jego szczenięce oczy patrzące się odważnie spod przydługiej grzywki. Zakrył dłonią twarz, by jakoś ukryć rumieniec.

\- Źle się czujesz? – zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Haizaki.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, debilu! – odwarknął Nijimura.

Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał się na stojącego przed nim kouhaia. Powoli opuścił rękę. Haizaki patrzył na niego wyczekująco, zachwycając się lekko zarumienioną twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że mówię to do chłopaka – przyznał.

Haizaki uśmiechnął się szeroko na zachętę. Po chwili milczenia, Nijimura w końcu zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale… Kocham cię – szepnął i przytulił go mocno.

Haizaki zaśmiał się i wtulił w Nijimurę.

\- Wiesz, też chciałem ci to powiedzieć – odparł szczęśliwy.

A cykady dalej grały swoją pieśń.

 


End file.
